In love with Daddy
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion le coup de foudre. Ichigo X Jyuushiro. Fic terminée.
1. In my place

**Hello!! ^^ Une nouvelle fic, avec un couple que je n'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent : Ichigo X Jyuushiro.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce premier chapitre! ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : In my place (Coldplay) [Chaque titre de chapitre sera un titre de chanson]

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. In my place.

_Il en reste encore!

_On croule déjà sous les cartons, Ichigo!! Se plaignit une voix aigue.

_Oui mais… ces affaires-là sont importantes!

_Tu me répètes la même chose depuis deux heures!

Ichigo déposa un énième carton sur le pallier du troisième étage et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Nell se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, les mains sur les hanches, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis la seule personne qui ait accepté de devenir ton colocataire, alors laisse-moi au moins emménager correctement!

_En nous envahissant d'affaires qui ne te vont même plus je parie?

Ichigo pointa du doigt le carton posé devant lui :

_Celui-ci contient tout une série spéciale de tee-shirt de ma marque favorite qui ne sont sortis qu'en édition limitée!

_Je sais, tu m'as dit la même chose pour les cinquante autres cartons de fringues… Sauf que la version variait avec des jeans, ou des chaussures!

Ichigo soupira de plus belle et entreprit de rentrer le carton dans l'entrée de l'appartement pourtant déjà bien encombrée.

_Bah aide-moi! S'écria-t-il en poussant les obstacles montés les uns sur les autres.

Nell murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et se résolut à l'aider.

Après de longues minutes, l'entrée fut dégagée, mais désormais, c'était la chambre d'Ichigo qui croulait sous les cartons!

_Où vas-tu ranger tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le tout, navrée.

_J'ai mis deux semaines pour monter cette armoire à la noix, ce n'est pas pour rien!

Ichigo ouvrit les portes du meuble et commença à ranger ses affaires à l'intérieur. Nell ne l'aida pas cette fois-ci : Ichigo n'aimait pas lorsqu'on mettait ses pattes dans ses affaires! Et elle était pareille…

Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et prépara du café, bien noir. Elle était exténuée par cette journée de dimanche, qu'elle avait passé à soulever des cartons plus lourds les uns que les autres! Mais c'était le prix à payer pour ENFIN avoir un colocataire!

Nell avait bien prié toutes ses amies proches, toutes ses cousines, ses amis de fac, personne n'avait voulu emménager avec elle! Non, elle n'était pas une psychopathe, et non elle n'était pas une maniaque, obsédée par le ménage et le rangement. Bon, un peu peut-être mais les gens exagéraient beaucoup à son propos!

Elle remarqua une tache de café sur la nappe de la table et commença à la frotter de toutes ses forces avant qu'elle ne finisse par partir.

_Ouf! Je ne supporte pas les traces comme ça…

Sa remarque fut suivit d'un grand bruit sourd provenant de la chambre d'Ichigo et d'un « Aïe ! » significatif.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entendit le jeune homme bougonner.

_Eh oui!! Lui lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine. Tu es toujours aussi maladroit!!

_La ferme!!!

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit alors et Nell se déplaça :

_Oui?

_Chérie, c'est papa!

_Ah papa!! Monte!

Elle appuya sur un bouton et se rendit dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

_Hey! Mon père est là! Tu viendras lui dire bonjour, que je te le présente!

_Pitié, gémit Ichigo la tête dans un carton. T'as vu ma tête! Je ne vais pas rencontrer ton père maintenant! Et puis, j'ai autre chose à faire, je te signale!

_Hey c'est mon père quand même! Pour une fois qu'il est en ville et pas à l'étranger… J'aimerais que mon meilleur ami et nouveau colocataire, le rencontre enfin, c'est tout!

Ichigo cessa ses activités quelques secondes et entendit frapper à la porte.

_Très bien, dit-il, si c'est important pour toi!

_Il ne va pas te manger! Dit-elle en se précipitant dans l'entrée.

Ichigo entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivit de quelques exclamations de Nell :

_Tu as l'air en forme!

_Merci, répondit une voix douce mais masculine. Ca va bien…

_Je suis contente. Tu viens pour les papiers d'assurance de la voiture?

_Oui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui paye, jeune étudiante!

Elle éclata de rire et Ichigo se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour saluer le nouveau venu.

Ils étaient tous deux dans le salon, Nell penchée au-dessus de la table, des papiers en main et son père, le dos tourné à Ichigo.

Il portait un très long manteau noir et la première chose qu'Ichigo remarqua fut ses longs cheveux blancs brillants tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Il se figea, comme surprit par l'apparence de l'homme et c'est alors que Nell le remarqua :

_Oh! Ichigo!! Papa, voici mon colocataire, Kurosaki Ichigo.

L'homme se retourna, dans un souffle léger et ses cheveux volèrent sensuellement dans le mouvement. Des yeux chauds, doux et lumineux de couleur noire se posèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Un sourire tout aussi chaud, réconfortant et paternel éclaira le visage du nouveau venu et il leva une main pour lui faire un signe :

_Bonjour, Ukitake Jyuushiro, très heureux.

_Bonjour, heureux de vous connaître, répondit Ichigo avec un léger mouvement de tête.

En réalité, le regard de Jyuushiro avait complètement attiré son attention. Il était si doux, comme une caresse, si chaud, si enveloppant. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme avec un tel regard. Il se surprit à être jaloux de Nell… Avoir un père qui semblait si posé, adulte, responsable, doux et bel homme à la fois! Ichigo en rêvait!

_Ne sois pas surpris, Ichigo! S'exclama alors Nell en le sortant de ses pensées. Je sais que mon père est différent du tien mais quand même!

Ichigo rosit légèrement en constatant qu'il dévisageait carrément l'homme aux cheveux blancs et s'excusa machinalement avant d'arborer un sourire bêta. Il se trouvait ridicule face à ce si bel homme qui ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent vu comment son estomac se tortillait. Ichigo avait beau tenter de ne pas capter son regard, il finissait toujours par y revenir, ne pouvant fuir face à des yeux si hypnotisant.

_Vraiment? Demanda alors Jyuushiro. Comment est votre père?

_Immature, irresponsable, complètement barjot et un peu maso sur les bords!

Jyuushiro arbora un immense sourire amusé et Ichigo se surprit à le lui rendre.

_Eh bien, eh bien, lança-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs profonds dans ceux ambrés du rouquin, apparemment il n'a pas l'air d'avoir déteint sur vous, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois!

_Merci…

_Nell m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!

_Vraiment? Interrogea Ichigo, méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu raconter?

_Ne vous en faites pas, avec moi vos petits secrets sont bien gardés! Répondit Jyuushiro avec un sourire.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de tirer Nell par les oreilles pour la punir d'être trop bavarde.

Jyuushiro quitta l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard et Ichigo retourna à son emménagement.

_Alors? Demanda une Nell curieuse sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

_Alors quoi? Demanda-t-il en sortant des draps blancs d'un carton pratiquement vide.

_Mon père, comment le trouves-tu?

_Euh…

Ichigo se retourna violemment, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose de très important dans un autre carton. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

_Il… il a l'air… gentil!

_Gentil? Allons, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire! Reprit-elle avec une voix aigue. Je voulais dire d'après toi, est-ce que mon père est bel homme?

_Hein? Qu'est-ce que…?

_Ichigo, je veux juste que mon père retrouve enfin quelqu'un! J'en ai assez de le voir seul depuis des années maintenant. Je veux juste savoir s'il est assez bel homme pour qu'une femme s'intéresse à lui!

_Et pourquoi tu me poses la question? Je ne suis pas une femme!

_Non, mais tu es gay! Tu as bien une opinion, non?

Ichigo secoua la tête :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

_O.K, tu refuses d'aider ta meilleure amie? O.K!

Ichigo l'entendit s'éloigner de sa chambre et allumer la télévision dans le salon. Il soupira. Le père de Nell était plus qu'un bel homme, il était extrêmement attirant, Ichigo en avait encore l'estomac contracté.

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il fallait mieux oublier cela, il était hétérosexuel! S'il avait été gay, peut-être que Ichigo aurait… Non, mais et puis quoi encore! C'est le père de Nell!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo avait terminé les cours depuis plusieurs minutes, le lendemain matin, et il attendait patiemment devant l'amphithéâtre du cours de littérature de Nell lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts émergea alors de la salle, une amie blonde à ses côtés.

_Hep! L'interpella Ichigo.

_Ichigo? Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous? Demanda Nell en callant un livre sous son bras.

_Salut, Hallibell, lança Ichigo en direction de son amie blonde. Non, non, je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi. Mon prof de programmation a une conférence… Bref! Je vais rentrer, donc ne m'attends pas ce soir.

_Ah, je vois… Par contre, ça te dérangerait de rentrer à pied? Il faut que je passe faire les courses ce soir et…

_Pas de soucis, si tu as besoin de la voiture… De toute façon j'ai un dossier à rendre dans deux semaines, il faut que je bosse aujourd'hui!

_O.K! Alors à ce soir!

_Ouaip! Bon courage pour cette après-midi!

_Je ne serai pas rentrée avant… au moins 18h30!

_O.K! A plus!

Il salua les deux jeunes femmes d'un signe de main et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie du campus.

Leur appartement n'était qu'à un petit quart d'heure à pieds et Ichigo avait besoin de marcher. Il avait besoin de faire un peu le vide dans sa tête. Entre les futures partiels, ce fichu dossier à rendre en programmation… Il n'allait pas en sortir vivant!

Il soupira profondément et rentra dans l'appartement en déposant ses affaires sur son lit directement. Au moins, il était bien installé, c'était déjà ça!

Il passa dans la cuisine et mangea rapidement quelques chose avant de se mettre au travail.

Vers 18h, alors qu'il avait pris une petite pause, on sonna à l'interphone et il fut bien obligé d'interrompre son travail.

_Oui?

_Bonsoir Ichigo!

L'estomac du jeune roux se tordit. C'était cette voix si douce, si sensuelle, si séductrice, reconnaissable entre milles, celle de Jyuushiro Ukitake!

_Bonsoir, répondit-il machinalement.

_Nell est là?

_Oh euh… non! Elle va rentrer d'ici peu de temps mais…

_Est-ce que je pourrais monter? Je dois lui rendre ses papiers d'assurance.

_Euh.. Oui, oui! Je vous ouvre!

Il appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble et s'adossa à la porte en reprenant son souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Surtout ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, surtout ne pas le regarder dans les yeux… » se répéta-t-il en hochant la tête.

Le père de Nell frappa enfin à la porte et Ichigo lui ouvrit avec un sourire poli.

Il était encore plus bel homme que la veille. Son costume noir, sa chemise blanche et cette cravate écrue, tout le sublimait au possible! Il avait une telle élégance, une telle classe! Ichigo en était stupéfait.

_Vraiment navré de vous déranger, dit-il lorsque Ichigo eut refermé la porte, je pensais que Nell serait là…

_Euh… je… ce n'est pas grave! Bredouilla-t-il en arborant ce sourire d'idiot finit.

_Voici les papiers d'assurance, dit-il en les lui tendant.

_Vous voulez peut-être l'attendre? Vous voulez du café? Du thé?

_Oh euh non, merci. Je crois que je vais plutôt partir en fait…

_Mais euh…. Mais vous venez de l'autre bout de la ville, vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester quelques secondes? Nell sera contente de vous voir!

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure : pourquoi s'acharnait-il à vouloir le faire rester? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction!

Est-ce que ce n'était pas tout simplement lui, Ichigo, qui était heureux de le voir?

Bonne question…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Merci de laisser votre avis pour me dire si ce début vous plaît ou non! ^^**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu! ^^**_


	2. This is the life

**Titre :** In love with Daddy

**Chapitre :** This is the life (Amy McDonald)

**Couple :** Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**_Note : Ce chapitre est extrêmement long par rapport à mes chapitres de d'habitude. Désolée d'avance…_**

**_Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^_**

**_N'hésitez pas à « reviewer » pour dire ce que vous en pensez!_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

2. This is the life

Ichigo croisa la regard profond et prenant du père de sa colocataire et ne put en détourner ses yeux.

_Bien, dit enfin Jyuushiro après un silence, j'imagine que vous avez raison. Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec ma fille.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empressa de dire le roux, ne croyez pas que c'est un reproche!

_Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que… j'aime les gens honnêtes.

Ichigo eut un sourire timide et lui proposa d'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il lui faisait un thé.

_Merci, Ichigo, le remercia le plus âgé en prenant la tasse de thé chaude. Ichigo, c'est un très joli prénom.

_Merci, je l'aime bien également.

_Vous avez une couleur de cheveux assez rare, je dois dire…

_Oh euh…

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux négligemment et Jyuushiro but une gorgée de thé qui sembla lui faire du bien. Il croisa ses jambes et Ichigo le trouvait si parfait qu'il lui aurait demandé de l'épouser sur le champ!

_Vous savez quel est mon travail, Ichigo?

Le roux fut surpris par sa question et secoua la tête d'un air enfantin.

_En fait si! Répondit-il brusquement. Vous travaillez pour un magasine de mode c'est ça?

_Exactement, je parcours le monde à la recherche de futurs jeunes talents, prêt à poser à demi-nu devant des objectifs agressifs!

Il sembla amusé par sa propre réplique et Ichigo dissimula un rire.

_Oui, reprit Jysuushiro, je travaille pour un magasine de mode, en effet.

_L'un des plus populaires, je crois, non?

Jyuushiro leva ses yeux vers lui et Ichigo ne put soutenir ce regard une fois de plus. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, face au canapé et trouva d'un seul coup son jean très très intéressant…

_Justement, reprit Jyuushiro, je cherche actuellement un jeune homme pour quelques photos… On m'a demandé de trouver un jeune homme de notre temps mais sortant de l'ordinaire, enfin, c'est toujours pareil!

_Je comprends, répondit Ichigo en relevant les yeux. Ca ne doit pas être simple.

_Non, en effet.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo triturait toujours son jean avec acharnement, comme s'il pensait que c'était extrêmement important et que son vis-à-vis comprendrait cette importance. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_J'aime définitivement beaucoup votre couleur de cheveux!

Etonné par la remarque si franche du visiteur, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux encore une fois. Et ses joues rosirent légèrement devant le large sourire doux.

_En fait, je pensais que peut-être vous seriez intéressé par un casting?

_Hein?

Ichigo arbora une tête d'imbécile sortit du plus réputé des asiles de fou à l'entente de la proposition. Il resta figé un long moment, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre : « C'était une blageuuuuuuuuh!!! »

_Je ne plaisante pas, Ichigo. Je trouve que vous avez le profil pour venir passer ce casting. Tenez…

Jyuushiro fouilla dans sa poche quelques instants et en sortit une carte qu'il lui tendit :

_C'est ma carte de visite, si vous avez des questions, mon numéro s'y trouve.

Ichigo tendit la main doucement et leurs doigts entrèrent en contact pendant un millième de secondes. Ichigo sentit un courant électrique lui traverser le corps et regarda la carte de visite, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'il était profondément perturbé.

_Si mon offre vous intéresse, vous pouvez passer au magasine demain dans la journée? Vous n'aurez qu'à me demander à l'accueil et je vous conduirai au casting. Je pense sincèrement que vous avez toutes vos chances.

Les yeux d'Ichigo passaient tout à tour de la carte de visite au visage de Jyuushiro, sans pouvoir rien dire, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

_Je… ne sais pas, finit-il par bredouiller, c'est euh… je n'ai jamais pensé à faire ça.

_J'en suis sûr. Mais vous avez le profil. Vous êtes très beau garçon!

La réplique arracha à Ichigo un autre fard et il pria en silence de toutes ses forces pour que l'homme face à lui ne le remarque pas.

_J'ai toujours pensé que Nell avait un petit faible pour vous, elle m'a toujours dit que vous étiez séduisant.

_Je… je… c'est gentil à elle…

Ichigo se trouvait tout à fait ridicule! Pourquoi rougir devant les compliments de cet homme? Il devait voir des centaines d'hommes beaucoup plus séduisants et beaux que lui à longueur de journée! Pourquoi craquerait-il pour lui? Non, s'il lui faisait toutes ces éloges, c'était simplement pour qu'il vienne à ce fichu casting du lendemain!

Reprenant un peu d'aplomb, Ichigo se laissa aller dans le fauteuil :

_Malheureusement pour vous, je ne pense pas être très photogénique!

Jyuushiro laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, sur un dessous de verre prévu à cet effet.

_Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Maintenant, si vous ne venez pas, ça ne sera pas la fin du monde, ni pour vous ni pour moi! Quoique je pense réellement que vous avez le profil idéal.

_Je vous remercie pour vos compliment, vraiment… ça me touche beaucoup et je… euh… peut-être que je vais y réfléchir.

_Bien. Je suis content.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ichigo se sentait un peu moins mal à l'aise maintenant que les compliments s'étaient arrêtés, mais il avait toujours du mal à regarder l'homme charismatique dans les yeux.

_Et vous, que faites-vous à la fac?

_Oh! Je suis étudiant en informatique, dernière année! Autrement dit cette année, si tout va bien, j'aurais mon diplôme!

_Très bien, très bien. J'avoue ne pas y connaître grand chose!

_Beaucoup de gens disent cela vous savez, répondit le roux avec un sourire, mais si on s'y met avec sérieux, ce n'est pas si compliqué!

Dans la minute qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nell, les bras encombrés de sacs plastique.

Ichigo se rua sur elle pour la décharger et laisser la jeune femme avec son père. De plus, il avait très envie d'échapper à cette conversation, il trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante, il avait très chaud… comme des bouffées de chaleur. C'était cet homme qui le mettait dans un état pareil?

_Mais non, Nell! L'entendit-il dire depuis le salon. Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une visite de routine!

_Mais laisse-moi t'y accompagner! Tu ne me caches rien au moins, hein?

_Non…

Ichigo rentra dans le salon à ce moment précis et Jyuushiro sembla se renfrogner sur lui-même, ce qui n'échappa pas au rouquin, ni à Nell.

_Ne t'en fais pas papa, lança-t-elle, Ichigo n'est pas au courant…

_Au courant de quoi? Demanda négligemment Ichigo en prenant la tasse de thé vide de Jyuushiro pour la ramener dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci soupira et cacha son visage entre ses mains :

_Nell, ne peux-tu donc pas te taire parfois?

_Ichigo, reprit la jeune femme, si ton père était malade, tu aimerais l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous chez le médecin, hein? Tu serais inquiet pour lui, hein?

Ichigo tourna des yeux surpris vers l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et sentit son cœur s'accélérer :

_Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi? Est-ce que vous… vous êtes malade?

Jyuushiro poussa un soupir éreintant et releva la tête vers lui :

_Oui, je suis malade, depuis des années, et je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, alors…

_Papa! Coupa Nell, les mains sur les hanches. Ichigo, fais-lui comprendre s'il te plait!

Le roux recula d'un pas. Lui faire comprendre quoi au juste?

Alors c'est ça que Jyuushiro entendait par « passer plus de temps avec sa fille »? C'était parce qu'il était malade?

Ichigo n'avait pas pitié de lui, non loin de là. Il avait juste envie de le voir guérir, comme n'importe quelle personne doter de bons sentiments le voudrait! Et pourtant, la volonté d'Ichigo était toute empreinte de tendresse et de douceur pour cet homme. Comme s'il aurait voulu être son remède, être sa guérison…

_Je crois, Mr Ukitake, que votre fille vous aime beaucoup et que… et qu'elle veut être auprès de vous dans les moments difficiles, dit-il alors d'une voix étranglée. Je… si mon père était souffrant, je crois que j'aimerais être avec lui 24h sur 24 et prendre soin de lui à chaque instant.

Il y eut un long silence.

Les yeux noirs de Jyuushiro s'étaient posés sur le visage de l'orangé, comme s'ils le dévoraient des yeux. Nell était bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux.

_Ichigo, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je… quand as-tu appris à dire des choses si belles?

Le roux haussa les épaules, piqué au vif, et repartit en direction de la cuisine :

_Pffff… Tu me prends toujours pour un cœur de pierre!

Il retourna dans la cuisine et reprit son souffle. Comment diable avait-il pu dire cela? Il avait parlé pour lui et non pour Nell! Bien sûr il se doutait que sa meilleure amie ressentait la même chose mais tout de même! Jyuushiro avait dû être profondément choqué par son attitude si effrontée. Il se promit de s'excuser plus tard.

_Je crois que Ichigo a raison, entendit-il dire la voix faible de Nell. Je veux vraiment que tu guérisses papa.

_Nell… Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans mes problèmes, tu comprends. Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, je ne doute pas que tout ce qu'à dit Ichigo est vrai. Cependant, je ne veux pas te faire subir toutes ces longues consultations.

_Tu ne comprends pas que ça m'est égal, tant que les médecins disent que tu vas bien?

Ichigo tenta de détourner son attention de la conversation et décida de repartir dans sa chambre pour les laisser tranquille. Il prit un livre et commença à bouquiner, allonger dans son lit, et finit par s'endormir.

Nell le réveilla un peu plus tard, la mine triste.

_Merci d'avoir dit ça Ichigo…

_Est-ce qu'il… a accepté? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

_Non. Il dit qu'il veut m'épargner ça.

Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie :

_Tu sais, je crois que je le comprends aussi. Tu es sa fille, il ne veut pas te voir triste, il ne veut pas que tu aies à affronter les médecins, il ne veut pas que tu le vois faible…

_Oui, je sais bien, mais quand même! C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.

_Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera, hein?

Nell sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Ichigo ne lui parla même pas de la proposition de son père pour le casting, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il en était conscient.

Le lendemain matin en cours, Ichigo fut pris par une interrogation existentielle : devait-il oui ou non aller à ce casting? En fait, il n'en avait pas envie, c'était ridicule, pensait-il. Il ne ferait que se ridiculiser, jamais il ne serait pris. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait très envie d'y aller, rien que pour revoir Jyuushiro… Il tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il avait très envie de le revoir.

Oui mais, quand il le verrait, que ferait-il? S'il avait envie de revoir cet homme, c'était qu'il l'attirait. Fallait-il qu'il tente quelque chose? Mais Ichigo savait déjà qu'il était hétérosexuel, à quoi bon se poser ces questions?

Finalement, à la pause déjeuner, il se décida à se rendre au magasine, juste par curiosité. Son instinct avait pris le dessus sur la raison, et puis, il avait envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Le casting, pas Jyuushiro!

En arrivant dans le hall impressionnant du grand immeuble qui abritait le siège du magasine, Ichigo se sentit tout petit et ridicule. Néanmoins, il se força à aller jusqu'à l'accueil et s'adressa à une hôtesse :

_Bonjour, je euh….

Je viens pour le casting? Non, trop prétentieux…

Je viens voir Ukitake Jyuushiro? Mmmm… Un peu trop prétentieux aussi!

_Je viens voir Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Après tout, autant se lancer dans la gueule du loup! Il avait voulu venir, il y était!

_Vous avez raison rendez-vous?

_Euh… non, je… il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le demande à l'accueil.

_Très bien. C'est pour le casting du magasine?

_Oui! S'écria Ichigo enfin heureux que quelqu'un le comprenne.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans un ascenseur doré l'emmenant au 47ème étage de l'immeuble, les mains moites comme une collégienne avant la rentrée des classes.

Il se trouvait ridicule, insignifiant, très effronté et moche! La total quoi!

« 'tain…. Qu'est-ce que je fous là? »

Il se retrouva dans un petit hall lumineux à la moquette grise. De tous côtés, des chaises avaient été alignées contre les murs du hall et des dizaines de garçons de son âge y étaient assis, attendant patiemment leur tour.

Ichigo se demandait comment il avait pu se retrouver dans un tel étalage de viande fraîche lorsque quelqu'un le saisit par le bras :

_Casting? Demanda une jeune fille brune, aux grands yeux bleus.

_Euh… en fait, je…

_Rukia!

Une voix retentit derrière Ichigo, une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

_Rukia, laisse, ce jeune homme est avec moi.

_Oh bien sûr, Mr Ukitake.

Jyuushiro avança vers eux. Il était si sexy, remarqua Ichigo, absolument irrésistible dans son costume noir dont la veste était ouverte. Sa cravate n'était pas totalement resserrée ce qui laissait voir le haut de son torse d'une manière si désinvolte que Ichigo en fut surpris. L'homme envoya un sourire réconfortant en direction d'Ichigo et lui saisit le bras à son tour en l'emmenant avec lui dans le couloir.

_Désolé Ichigo, mais nous sommes plutôt débordés aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu.

_En fait, je… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venu.

Ichigo regrettait déjà d'avoir suivit ses sentiments. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise à côté du père de Nell. Il était rouge comme une tomate, et de plus, le contact de la main de l'homme aux cheveux blancs sur son bras n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent soudain devant une porte et Jyuushiro se tourna vers lui, son regard réconfortant et son sourire doux le rassurant quelque peu :

_Je comprends que vous soyez hésitant, c'est tout nouveau pour vous. Pardonnez-moi dorénavant pour vous jeter dans la cage aux lions, mais dans ce bureau vous attendent trois membres du jury qui doivent choisir un nouveau modèle pour les photos dont je vous ai parlées hier. Je leur ai dit que je vous soutenais et ils veulent vous rencontrer tout de suite.

_Quoi? Mais je ne suis pas prêt du tout! Psychologiquement, je veux dire…

Jyuushiro eut un petit rire et passa une main dans les cheveux oranges. Ichigo se sentit étrange, et une étrange douleur vint lui saisir le bas-ventre, une douleur brûlante.

_Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Restez naturel!

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Il lui sourit de plus belle et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte :

_Prêt?

_Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

Jyuushiro ouvrit la porte dans un petit rire et Ichigo fut propulsé dans la pièce, large, éclairée par des spots qui vous brûlaient les yeux et il se retrouva assit face à trois jurés qui l'observaient des pieds à la tête.

Jyuushiro resta derrière lui, juste à côté de la porte, n'interférant pas.

_Kurosaki Ichigo? Demanda celui au milieu.

_Oui.

Ichigo croisa le regard gris de l'homme blond à la coupe au carré. Il avait un large sourire et une allure décontractée, cool. Ichigo l'aurait sûrement confondu avec un étudiant, vu la dégaine de l'intéressé.

_Quel âge? Demanda un homme brun à sa droite.

_22 ans.

Les yeux bleus marines de l'homme à la droite du blond percèrent ceux ambrés du rouquin et Ichigo se sentit envahit par des sueurs froides. Il foutait les jeton ce type avec ses longs cheveux ébènes et son port de tête hautain.

_Un peu trop vieux à mon goût, reprit le blond en secouant la tête.

_Vous aviez dit pareil pour le dernier, fit remarquer Jyuushiro derrière le roux.

Ichigo n'osa pas se retourner vers lui et observa le dernier membre du jury, une femme rousse aux formes voluptueuses. Elle semblait le dévorer des yeux, ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur lui. Ichigo se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise.

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir son tour de taille? Demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant sur sa gauche.

Ichigo suivit son regard et aperçut un jeune homme brun, coupé carré, et dont les cils étaient agrémentés de deux plumes : l'une rouge et l'une jaune. Il trouva le tout d'un goût douteux mais se leva sous ses ordres.

_Retirez ça! Lança le brun.

_Hein? Mais…

_Ichigo, intervint Jyuushiro, faites ce que Yumichika vous dit, s'il vous plait.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui enfin et croisa le regard bienveillant. Il retira donc son tee-shirt et Yumichika prit son tour de taille, de torse, de cou, et de biceps également.

_Tout ça m'a l'air dans les normes, commenta la jeune femme rousse.

_Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, lança Yumichika en lui tendant son tee-shirt.

_Oh euh… merci, dit Ichigo en se rhabillant plus vite que la musique.

Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui, surtout celui de l'homme blond au milieu qui semblait plus insistant que les autres. Il lui lançait des regards significatifs qui n'échappèrent pas à Ichigo et il s'en sentit encore plus ridicule.

_Jyuushiro nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas réellement d'intention de devenir mannequin? Demanda l'homme blond.

_Shinji, intervint Jyuushiro, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Ichigo est étudiant et…

_Je sais, je me rappelle. Comment oublier un sujet aussi intéressant? dit-il en reposant ses yeux sur le jeune orangé.

Ichigo sourit nerveusement, voulant s'enfuir à tout prix.

Après lui avoir posé quelques autres questions futiles, Ichigo fut autorisé à sortir et salua les membres du jury en vitesse, Jyuushiro sur ses talons.

_Vous avez été très bien!

_C'était horrible!

_Oui, je sais. Ces trois-là sont un peu… enfin, ils en font un peu trop!

_Ce type brun me foutait les jetons!

_Byakuya? Oh oui, je sais, il fait peur à tous les petits jeunes!

Jyuushiro le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et remarqua qu'Ichigo n'était pas trop à l'aise :

_Je suis navré si ça vous a mis dans une situation fâcheuse, je ne le désirais pas.

_Non, c'est moi qui ai décidé de venir, après tout. Alors, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

_Cependant, je suis désolé de la façon dont Shinji vous a dévoré des yeux. Je dois avouer qu'il semblait très… captivé.

_Mouai…, répondit Ichigo en priant pour que l'ascenseur arrive très vite parce qu'il devenait encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_Très attiré serait plus juste, reprit-il avec un air rêveur, et comme il a le plus de pouvoir sur la décision finale…

_Je ne veux pas faire ces photos.

_C'est de l'argent gagné facilement.

_Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes d'argent jusqu'à présent. Je ne nie pas devoir faire des boulots saisonniers pour aider mon père à payer mes études mais je ne suis pas en reste non plus.

_Je ne voulais pas dire cela, désolé.

L'ascenseur arriva dans un « bip! » sonore et Ichigo se tourna vers Jyuushiro :

_Au revoir, dit-il simplement.

_Merci d'être venu!

Alors que les portes se refermaient, les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient entièrement refermées.

Une fois seul, Ichigo décompressa totalement, tombant contre la paroi de l'appareil qui descendait.

_Ouf! Lâcha-t-il. Quelle pression! Il me tue ce type….

--------------------------------------------------------

Jyuushiro retourna dans le bureau réservé au casting et trouva ses trois collègues, discutant. Il s'assit à côté de Byakuya et se tourna vers Shinji qui semblait brûler de lui donner son avis.

_Je t'écoute, Shinji. Apparemment tu as beaucoup à dire!

_Où l'as-tu rencontré?

Jyuushiro soupira. Et voilà, Shinji avait ENCORE craqué pour un jeune du casting.

_C'est le colocataire de ma fille.

_Vraiment? Reprit le blond. Intéressant. Il est très intéressant.

_Ca on avait remarqué! Lança Rangiku à sa droite. Vu comment tu le dévorais des yeux.

_Sois un peu plus discret, répliqua Jyuushiro.

_Shinji a raison, intervint Byakuya de son ton froid, ce garçon avait toutes les qualités. Dommage qu'il ait déjà 22 ans…

_Oui vraiment dommage, ajouta Shinji. Il a un numéro de téléphone où le joindre?

Jyuushiro ferma les yeux devant les manières agaçantes de son collègue.

_Je me chargerai moi-même de lui annoncer qu'il n'est pas choisit, dit-il d'une voix grave.

_Oh? Vraiment trop aimable à toi, Jyuushiro, lui répondit Shinji. Est-ce que par hasard ce jeune homme t'intéresserait?

_De quoi parles-tu?

Shinji passa une main dans ses cheveux :

_Eh bien… il t'a peut-être fait changer de bord, qui sait?

_Tu vas trop loin, Shinji! Fit remarquer Byakuya.

_Laisse, intervint Jyuushiro en posant une main sur le bras du brun. Shinji, ne crois pas que parce que je vous ai soumit ce jeune homme j'en suis amoureux. Je ne suis pas comme toi. De plus, c'est le meilleur ami de ma fille! Quel homme serait intéressé par le meilleur ami et colocataire de sa propre fille?

_Si tu l'dis, marmonna Shinji en tournant sa tête dans le sens opposé.


	3. You make me so hot

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : You make me so hot (Avril Lavigne)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating **: M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. You make me so hot**

Le lendemain, Ichigo se rendit en cours. Il n'aimait pas du tout le mercredi. Non, car celui-ci annonçait deux jours prochains bien remplis. Le jeudi et le vendredi, il avait cours jusqu'à 20h et commençait à 8h! Autrement dit, c'était le parcours du combattant! Ichigo haïssait ces fins de semaine.

En terminant sa journée à 15h, ce mercredi-là, il rentra à l'appartement à pieds. Nell avait cours jusqu'à 17h30 et il avait l'habitude de rentrer seul maintenant.

Pourtant cette après-midi là, même s'il savait qu'il devait sérieusement travailler, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la concentration.

Il allait faire une petite sieste pour se remettre lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

_Oui?

_Bonjour Ichigo, c'est Jyuushiro!

« Mince » pensa-t-il. « Il ne peut pas me lâcher un peu? Pourquoi est-il ici? »

_Nell est absente, dit le roux précipitamment.

_Oh… vous m'en voyez navré, je… j'avais quelque chose pour elle et pour vous.

_Montez.

A contre-cœur, Ichigo appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jyuushiro se tenait dans l'entrée, un paquet entre les mains :

_En réalité, dit-il sans sourire, c'est vous que je suis venu voir.

_M… moi? Demanda Ichigo, la lèvre tremblante.

_Oui. Je tenais à m'excuser pour vous avoir fait subir une telle pression hier, et pour rien en plus. Le jury ne vous a pas retenu.

_Ah…

Ichigo passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et eut une grimace. Il se fichait totalement de ce casting, mais sur l'instant il fut déçu. Ou plutôt, il était déçu d'avoir déçu le père de Nell…

_Ce… ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il en partant en direction du salon, Jyuushiro sur ses talons.

_Peut-être pas pour vous, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'ils vous retiendraient, dit-il en déposant le paquet sur la table. Je vous ai apporté un énorme brownie au chocolat. J'espère que vous aimez?

_Vous plaisantez?

Ichigo se rua sur le paquet et l'ouvrit. Le brownie qui dégageait des effluves gourmandes sous son nez venait de la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville!

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Ichigo invita Jyuushiro à s'asseoir et lui prépara un thé. Ils prirent ensuite un moment pour déguster le brownie.

_J'adore les brownies! S'exclama Ichigo en terminant le sien.

_Ce sont les préférés de Nell. Depuis qu'elle est partie avec moi aux Etats-Unis, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'en manger!

_Je la comprends!

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ichigo avait complètement oublié son mal être. Était-ce le chocolat qui lui avait retiré son stress, ou bien la présence si apaisante de cet homme?

_Malheureusement, je ne peux rester plus longtemps. J'ai une réunion à 17h et je vais devoir me sauver!

_Je dirai à Nell que vous êtes passé, dit Ichigo en se levant, et merci pour le brownie, il est excellent!

_Content que ça vous ai plut.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée et Jyuushiro se tourna vers lui, adossé contre la porte. Ichigo se trouvait face à lui, autant dire que la distance qui les séparait n'avait jamais été aussi mince.

_Je tiens encore à m'excuser auprès de vous.

_Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne vous reproche rien. Je n'attendais pas grand chose non plus de ce casting, vous savez. J'aime ma petite vie comme elle est.

Jyuushiro sourit et Ichigo vit pour la toute première fois deux petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, qui augmentaient encore son charme.

« Mon Dieu! Comment peut-on être aussi séduisant? »

_Nell a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Vous êtes un jeune homme comme il est rare d'en rencontrer.

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans ceux, noirs, de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi ces compliments? Ce n'était pas pour l'attirer dans un quelconque casting cette fois-ci…

Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer, comme s'il savait instinctivement ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il en avait très envie… Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces étaient légèrement entrouvertes : une invitation au baiser, pensa-t-il.

Et même s'il savait l'homme hétérosexuel, il ne refoula pas son mouvement : ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, sans que l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs ne fasse un geste.

_Jyuushiro…

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un mouvement très lent, de façon à laisser le temps à son partenaire de l'arrêter s'il le désirait. Mais le père de Nell n'en fit rien.

Leurs lèvres restèrent collées chastement pendant de longues secondes. Jyuushiro avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas sursauté, il n'avait pas reculé, il ne semblait pas surpris.

Pourtant, lorsque Ichigo cassa le baiser, il sembla avoir un mouvement de recul de tête. Néanmoins, il ne se sortit pas de l'étreinte du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, délicatement.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, tentant de décrypter les désirs de l'autre, puis Ichigo revint vers lui dans un baiser plus approfondit. Il fut surpris lorsque la langue de Jyuushiro quémanda l'autorisation pour accéder à sa bouche.

Les langues se rencontrèrent, se titillèrent dans une première rencontre timide, puis, elles s'enroulèrent, jouant ensemble, dansant ensemble.

La distance entre les deux corps avait considérablement diminué et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait augmentait à chaque seconde.

Ichigo appuya son bassin contre celui de Jyuushiro et ses mains parcoururent inconsciemment son torse, par-dessus sa chemise. Le roux laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la virilité quelque peu gonflée de son partenaire à travers son pantalon.

_Ichigo…

Jyuushiro le repoussa gentiment.

_Ichigo, non.

Il baissa les yeux et Ichigo se recula, essoufflé par cet échange si intense :

_Désolé, lui dit-il, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dans ces situations.

Jyuushiro se contenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de sortir sur le perron. Il releva les yeux vers le plus jeune, il semblait perdu :

_Je ferais mieux de partir.

Et sans un mot de plus, il descendit les escaliers en trombe, Ichigo resté figé, écoutant ses bruits de pas résonner dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à ce que la grande porte de l'immeuble ne claque.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça? Embrasser le père de Nell? Il devenait complètement taré ou quoi?

Il claqua la porte de l'appartement, prit la direction de sa chambre et tomba sur son lit comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

_Merde, chuchota-t-il.

Il avait fait fuir cet homme. Il était hétérosexuel bordel! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter comme cela? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jyuushiro avait répondu à son baiser, il avait l'air autant passionné que lui. Et à ce qu'il avait sentit, il avait été tout autant excité que lui par la situation…

_Merde! Merde! Merde! S'écria-t-il sans plus rien comprendre à la situation.

Il se coucha sur le flanc et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit instantanément.

----------------------------------------------------

La fin de semaine fut un vrai calvaire. Les cours du jeudi semblèrent durer encore plus longtemps que d'habitude et la journée du vendredi s'écoula si lentement que Ichigo crut que sa montre avait décidé de remonter le temps!

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement ce vendredi soir-là, il tomba de fatigue dans le canapé du salon, à côté de Nell.

_Je vais mourir, gémit-il en tirant la langue.

_Tu répètes ça tous les vendredi, tu n'es pas très endurant, mon pote!

_Tu n'as pas cours le vendredi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi!

_Tu n'avais qu'à choisir une spécialité plus facile, ou il y a moins d'heures de cours!

Ichigo lui tira les oreilles gentiment et se rendit dans sa chambre où il rangea ses affaires et se déshabilla.

_Mon lit, gémit-il totalement épuisé.

Il s'endormit très tôt ce soir-là, sans même avoir dîner.

Le lendemain, c'est donc très tôt qu'il se réveilla.

_7h30? Bordel!

Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures et dormit une heure de plus avant de se lever pour de bon! S'il voulait un peu travailler aujourd'hui il fallait vraiment qu'il s'y mette.

Il trouva Nell dans la cuisine, le journal sur les genoux.

_Salut! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_'lut…

Pourquoi Nell était-elle toujours de bonne humeur le matin? Comment faisait-elle?

Ichigo s'assit face à elle, sa tasse de café dégageant des odeurs fortes qui semblèrent le faire émerger quelque peu du sommeil.

Il s'attarda sur le visage de Nell. Il remarqua pour la toute première fois, que la jeune femme avait exactement le même nez que son père, et que leurs fronts se ressemblaient aussi beaucoup. Il sourit bêtement en pensant à Jyuushiro… Ses yeux si doux, son sourire si craquant, ses beaux cheveux…

_Merde, chuchota-t-il en se reprenant.

Oui, il fantasmait carrément sur le père de sa meilleure amie et colocataire en plus! « Chasse cette idée tout de suite de ta tête, Ichigo! »

Ce samedi-là, il ne repensa quasiment plus à Jyuushiro, trop prit par son dossier qu'il devait rendre en programmation informatique. Et il avait du mal. Il fut même obligé d'appeler un ami de sa classe, Renji, pour vérifier avec lui quelques données dont il n'était pas certain.

_Ichigo, c'est toi le génie, pas moi! Lui répondit son ami aux cheveux rouges.

_Arrête un peu! Je ne suis pas un génie!

_Ah non? Je suis certain que tu vas finir premier de la promo, arrête un peu de te prendre la tête pour des broutilles! Fonce! Pour une fois dans ta vie!

_Ouai…

Les pensées d'Ichigo se retournèrent instantanément vers Jyuushiro en entendant le conseil : « Fonce! Pour une fois dans ta vie! »

_Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin de tes conseils, reprit Renji. Tu as réussit à prouver la légitimité du second programme dans un système d'exploitation basique?

_Euh….attends!

Ichigo coinça le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule et feuilleta son dossier, qu'il venait tout juste d'imprimer.

_Oui! Répondit-il. J'avoue que ma démonstration n'est pas aussi claire que je le désirais mais je pense qu'elle est exacte…

_Ah… Dis-moi ce que je tu penses de la mienne…

Renji lui exposa ses idées, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Heureusement que le téléphone était gratuit!

_Ichi, tu viens avec nous ce soir? On va boire un verre!

Nell était habillée comme un sapin de Noel et maquillée comme une voiture volée quand elle vint déranger Ichigo.

_Wouahoo! Lança-t-il en la voyant. Si ton père te voyait, il en aurait une attaque!

Il sursauta à sa propre réplique. Il se mettait à parler de Jyuushiro tout seul maintenant?

_Mais non! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu viens ou pas?

_Non, je ne crois pas. Il ne me reste que ma conclusion à écrire, je souhaite finir ce soir!

_Dommage, dit-elle. J'avais pourtant dit à Grimmjow que tu serais là….

_Je déteste ce type!

_Oui, mais lui il t'adore!

_Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Amuse-toi bien!

_A demain! Et mange un peu sinon tu vas dépérir!

Ichigo lui tira la langue et passa sa soirée seul, penché au dessus de son fichu dossier. Il n'avala pas grand-chose ce soir-là et resta longuement devant la télévision, tentant de se vider l'esprit. Mais à quoi bon? Jyuushiro revenait toujours…

Est-ce qu'il devait l'appeler pour s'excuser? Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser au père de Nell du temps, histoire de se remettre de leur baiser? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler? Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait plus tard?

_Et merde! Lança-t-il tout seul. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile!


	4. Mr Wonderful

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Mr Wonderful (DDR)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

_____________________________________________________________

**4. Mr Wonderful**

Dimanche passa tranquillement, puis la semaine débuta. Lundi, mardi, mercredi.

Le père de Nell n'était pas revenu à l'appartement, pas un coup de fil, rien. Peut-être appelait-il sa fille mais Ichigo n'en savait rien. Il se sentait coupable quelque part…

En rentrant ce jeudi soir-là, il était exténué par sa journée bien remplit et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour se détendre.

Nell était dans la cuisine, travaillant ses cours devant une tasse de thé.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique, la seule activité qui lui permettait de s'évader un temps soit peu.

Il n'entendit pas l'interphone de l'appartement sonner, ni l'invité du soir arriver.

Nell invita son père à entrer dans le salon.

_Voici les papiers que je suis allé chercher chez le notaire.

Jyuushiro tendit à sa fille plusieurs feuilles que celle-ci prit en tremblant entre ses mains.

_C'est très important pour moi, lui dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Je souhaite régler tout cela dès à présent. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver…

_Mais papa, tu n'as que 40 ans!

_Et alors? Ne suis-je pas autorisé à faire un testament dès à présent? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis conscient que ma maladie est grave, qui sait ce qui peut arriver demain. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser sans rien…

_Papa…

Nell lui donna une étreinte réconfortante et elle signa les papiers docilement.

_Si on parlait d'autre chose? Lança-t-il joyeusement. Je ne voudrais pas plomber ta soirée!

_Si tu veux…

_Comment ça va les cours?

_Bien.

_Toujours pas de garçon en vue?

_Papa! Rechigna-t-elle. Et toi, hein? Combien de temps ça fait que tu es célibataire? Cinq ans? Plus?

_Six ans et demi, pour être exact, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Et tu n'as toujours retrouvé personne!

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pour être franc!

Les yeux de Nell s'agrandirent et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

_Comment est-elle? Où l'as-tu rencontrée?

_Ne t'emballe pas, répondit-il en la calmant, ce n'est pas vraiment encore… enfin nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble encore.

_Alors qu'attends-tu?

_Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt.

_Papa, je te dis que tu es plus que prêt! Peu importe qui tu rencontreras, cette personne a plus de chance que n'importe qui d'autre de t'avoir! Je suis sûr que d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui sortir te fera du bien.

_Merci, chérie, mais c'est encore à moi de prendre la décision!

_Oui, mais si tu…

Le téléphone sonna et Nell leva les yeux au ciel en s'écriant :

_Ichigoooooo!!! Tu peux répondre?!!!

Mais rien à faire, Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher :

_Oh il doit avoir ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, marmonna-t-elle en décrochant. Oui? Oh salut Hallibel! Quoi? Non, non…. Désolée papa, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

_Mais je t'en prie, dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et Jyuushiro poussa un soupir en se levant. Il prit le chemin de la chambre d'Ichigo, qui se trouvait face à celle de sa propre fille.

Il frappa deux coups. Pas de réponse. Il se décida alors à entrer, même s'il savait que c'était un peu impoli.

Le jeune orangé était allongé sur le flanc, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, feuilletant un magasine, tout en remuant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

Jyuushuro sourit, amusé, et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux ambrés se levèrent pour tomber sur la grande silhouette longiligne.

_Oh! S'écria-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs et en se levant dans un saut. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu!

_Ce n'est pas grave.

Jyuushiro referma la porte derrière lui et Ichigo resta figé :

_Où est Nell?

_Au téléphone, dans la cuisine. Elle a dit que ça prendrait un moment.

_Oh?

Ichigo avança inconsciemment dans la direction de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, comme s'il était attiré par lui comme par un aimant.

Jyuushiro s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte et regarda le jeune étudiant avancer vers lui.

Le roux hésita un instant, sondant le regard profond face à lui, il ne semblait pas hostile. Au contraire, il semblait l'inciter à faire quelque chose, comme le premier pas. Ichigo se demanda s'il devait encore agir comme la dernière fois et le faire fuir? Mais les yeux du père de Nell étaient plus qu'insistants.

Le silence pesait entre eux deux, si bien que le roux en eut assez et vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Jyuushiro, sans se poser de questions, naturellement, sans même lui en demander l'autorisation. Ce dernier se laissa faire, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

_Vous m'avez manqué, lui souffla Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

Jyuushiro eut un rire qui ressemblait plus à un soupir et il lui répondit :

_Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Je… je voulais vous appeler pour m'excuser de m'être enfuit comme un sauvage la dernière fois.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit Ichigo en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends aisément.

_J'avoue être un peu perdu.

_Je sais, c'est difficile.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo observa les lèvres fermées face à lui. Il hésita. Devait-il oser l'embrasser? L'homme face à lui le laisserait-il faire?

Il repensa alors aux paroles de Renji : « Fonce! Pour une fois dans ta vie! »

Et il fondit sur les lèvres de Jyuushiro.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, le contact chaud et doux d'Ichigo le détendit quelque peu, même s'il garda les yeux ouverts, se demandant dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à s'abandonner complètement, et pourtant, ces picotements dans son bas-ventre, il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Ichigo se recula, après seulement quelques secondes.

_Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer, dit-il alors, comme pour se défendre de son acte.

Comme seule réponse, Jyuushiro lui donna un baiser, envieux, plus poussé. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact fiévreusement. Ichigo poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise.

Leurs bassins se collèrent et Ichigo frotta le sien contre celui de l'homme plus âgé, tout à fait inconsciemment. Il sentit sous le pantalon, leur virilité gonfler quelque peu et il fut surprit par la réaction de Jyuushiro qui émit un gémissement timide à son tour.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, personne ne voulait couper ce baiser, ce moment.

_Papa?

La voix de Nell résonna dans le couloir et ils se séparèrent brusquement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Nell se tint devant eux.

_Ah tu es là! S'exclama-t-elle. Désolée papa, mais une amie va passer, nous avons un devoir à rendre bientôt…

Ichigo sentit sa respiration accélérer. La jeune femme ne semblait se douter de rien, mais il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, il était blanc comme un linge. Au contraire, Jyuushiro arborait un calme étonnant pour la situation :

_Je demandais juste quelques conseils à Ichigo, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mon ordinateur vient encore de me planter, c'est une plaie!

Nell éclata de rire et prit son père par la main :

_Ichigo se fera une joie de t'aider, c'est un roi dans ce domaine! N'est-ce pas Ichigo?

_Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il encore retourné par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jyuushiro lui lança un sourire décontracté, comme si rien ne s'était passé et se laissa attirer par sa fille jusque dans l'entrée.

_Je ne voudrais pas te virer, dit-elle, mais il faut vraiment que je travaille…

_Je vois. Le travail est plus important que tout! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo les suivit dans l'entrée et observa le père et sa fille s'embrasser sur la joue.

_Au revoir, Ichigo. Bonne soirée.

_Oui, euh… vous aussi.

Jyuushiro quitta l'appartement et Nell se tourna vers lui. Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment n'avait-elle rien pu remarquer?

_S'il te plait, Ichigo, ça me ferait plaisir que tu aides mon père. C'est une bille totale en informatique. En plus, ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie…

Ichigo resta interdit.

Nell chercha un bout de papier sur le meuble de l'entrée et y gribouilla quelque chose. Elle lui fourra le papier dans la main :

_Appelle-le ce week-end et propose lui ton aide, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ca lui fera plaisir.

_Mais euh…

_Fais-le pour moi, O.K?

Ichigo regarda le numéro inscrit sur le papier. Elle lui donnait carrément son numéro de portable? A croire qu'elle voulait le pousser dans les bras de son père!

_Papa est quelqu'un de solitaire, reprit-elle en soupirant. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien alors… tu pourrais l'aider, hein?

_Euh… d'accord.

_Merci!

Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et repartit dans le salon pour préparer ses affaires et attendre son amie pour travailler.

Le roux resta bêtement au milieu de l'entrée, totalement déphasé. Que devait-il faire? Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Nell d'abord. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il avait embrassé son père? Et aussi vis-à-vis de Jyuushiro… Que penserait-il s'il l'appelait sur son portable pour lui proposer de l'aider à domicile, en plus, sur son ordinateur?

Il retourna dans sa chambre, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez sous toutes ces questions.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, la journée du vendredi passa étonnamment vite. La tête d'Ichigo était submergée de question relative au père de son amie, et il en était tant bouleversé qu'il écouta à peine ses professeurs.

Il ne voulait pas que le week-end arrive. Il ne voulait pas avoir à appeler Jyuushiro… C'était stupide, il passerait pour quoi en appelant l'homme ainsi, sur son portable?

Et c'est bien connu, moins on a envie qu'un jour arrive, plus ce jour arrive vite!

Il se retrouva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à samedi après-midi, dans le salon avec Nell et il craignait plus que tout que la jeune femme n'aborde le sujet critique. Finalement, ce fut la première chose qu'elle lui lança :

_Tu as appelé papa?

Ichigo se renfrogna, totalement stressé.

_Non, marmonna-t-il en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le poste de la télévision.

_Fais-le! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Il doit être chez lui…

_D'accord…

A contre cœur, Ichigo se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il empoigna son portable d'une main plus que fébrile et composa le numéro.

_Allô?

La voix chaude et douce de Jyuushiro retentit et Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

_Euh… bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger… c'est Ichigo!

Un petit silence suivit ces mots et il ferma les yeux. Il en était certain! L'homme ne se rappelait même plus qui il était!

_Oh! Ichigo, bonjour! Nell m'avait dit que vous appelleriez!

_Vraiment?

_Oui. Je suis content que vous appeliez. En réalité, le problème est plus grave que je ne le pensais, voyez-vous.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Quel problème?

_Mon ordinateur! Ajouta Jyuushiro d'une voix amusée. En réalité, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va exploser et cela m'inquiète beaucoup!

_Je vois…

_J'ai tout un tas de choses importantes dessus et je n'aimerais pas les perdre.

_Oui, je vois.

_Pouvez-vous passer maintenant? Je suis vraiment navré de vous imposer ça…

_Non, non, s'empressa de dire Ichigo en se détendant quelque peu. Je serai ravie de vous aider. Je peux être chez vous dans une heure. Je pense qu'il y aura un peu de circulation en ville.

_Je ne voudrais pas prendre votre temps plus que de raison.

_Non, ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-il. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas! Et puis, si je peux aider quelqu'un dans un domaine que je connais bien…

_Dans ce cas, disons dans une heure.

_Dans une heure.

_A toute à l'heure.

Ichigo raccrocha machinalement et soupira longuement.

Pouah! Ca allait être un calvaire! Lui, chez Jyuushiro? Alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés deux fois?

Même s'il se sentait quelque peu stressé par la situation, la perspective de revoir cet homme le réjouissait. Pris d'une excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, il demanda à Nell de lui faire un plan pour se rendre chez son père et il prit avec lui un peu de matériel.

Il trouva l'immeuble de Jyuushiro assez rapidement, il habitait en plein centre-ville et le plan et les explications de Nell étaient très claires.

Néanmoins, il eut un peu de mal à trouver une place où se garer.

Finalement, il se gara en bas de l'avenue et remonta à pieds le trottoir jusqu'au grand immeuble flambant neuf. Il sonna à l'interphone, non sans appréhension.

_Oui? Demanda la voix reconnaissable.

_C'est Ichigo, dit-il nerveusement.

_Je vous ouvre.

Il y eut un « bip! » sonore et la porte se déverrouilla pour laisser entrer l'étudiant.

Deuxième étage, appartement 20B.

Il frappa à la porte et se retrouva face à l'homme séduisant, portant un pantalon noir sur-mesure et une chemise blanche sortit du pantalon. Il était tant élégant, même dans cette tenue quelque peu décontractée, et aussi très sexy. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée.

Il arbora un sourire timide en entrant et fut surpris de constater que l'appartement était à l'image de l'homme : soigné, élégant, classe, de très bon goût.

_Je suis encore navré de vous faire faire tout ce chemin, dit Jyuushiro en l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau, tout près de l'entrée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'en sortir avec ces machines…

Il s'installa derrière le poste et tenta de redémarrer la machine.

Jyuushiro s'était adossé à son bureau, l'observant manipuler l'engin qui n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

_Vous êtes mon sauveur!! S'écria-t-il lorsque l'écran se ralluma.

_Bien, maintenant qu'il est repartit, il va falloir que je vous sauvegarde tout ça…

Il chercha dans son sac, qu'il avait emporté avec lui, un objet pas plus gros qu'un livre.

_C'est un disque dur externe, expliqua-t-il. Je vais sauvegarder tous vos documents importants dessus. Comme ça, s'il vous plante à nouveau, vous pourrez récupérer les informations en le branchant à un autre appareil.

_Oh? Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cela… C'est comme une clef USB?

_Oui, répondit Ichigo en arrivant sur le bureau de l'appareil. Mais c'est beaucoup plus volumineux.

Il passa de longues minutes à transférer tout ce que Jyuushiro voulait sur le disque dur externe en expliquant au père de Nell comment s'en servir.

_Mais il marche à nouveau? Demanda-t-il.

_Je suis rentré manuellement sur le bureau, j'ai dut passer par le BIOS pour…

Mais il s'arrêta de parler en voyant la mine perdue de Jyuushiro.

_Je vais vous noter tout ça. Venez, je vais vous montrer, vous serez capable de le faire vous-même en cas de nouvelle panne.

Jyuushiro s'installa derrière l'écran pendant que Ichigo prenait une feuille blanche et y inscrivait des directives. Il se plaça derrière l'homme et le guida. Il sentait les effluves de son parfum et il s'en trouva étourdit pendant un instant.

Se trouver si proche de lui était… troublant.

_Un ami m'a dit que je devais certainement avoir des virus, reprit Jyuushiro en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

_Vous n'avez pas d'anti-virus?

_Euh… non.

_Je m'en suis douté, dit Ichigo en cherchant dans son sac. Je vais vous en installer un.

_Merci, répondit le plus âgé. Vous m'enlevez une épine du pieds.

Il inséra le C.D dans le lecteur et Ichigo le guida pour installer l'anti-virus.

_Bien, dit-il je pense que ça ira maintenant. Néanmoins, il se peut que votre ordinateur bug encore un peu. Ce n'est peut-être pas un virus, cela vient peut-être de la machine.

_Ah oui? Comment le savoir?

_Il faudrait que je passe plus de temps à examiner tout ça. Peut-être démonter l'unité centrale.

_Oh non! Intervint Jyuushiro. Je ne vais pas vous imposer ça, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup.

_Si vous avez encore des problèmes, vous savez où me contacter.

_Je n'y manquerai pas.

_Bien. Vous pouvez l'éteindre…

Jyuushiro s'exécuta et Ichigo ne put s'en empêcher, il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou découvert de l'homme assit juste devant lui.

Jyuushiro tressaillit et sentit les mains du jeune homme descendre le long de son torse, par-dessus sa chemise. Il craint un moment que ces mains ne descendent plus bas, mais Ichigo n'en fit rien. Il se détendit un peu sous les caresses et tourna ses yeux vers lui. L'orangé se baissa et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Instantanément, leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, dans un baiser beaucoup plus long que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jyuushiro plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

_Ichigo… je ne veux pas… dites-moi que ce n'est pas que de la pitié.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, vous savez que je suis malade et tout ça alors…

_Jyuushiro, ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je t'ai trouvé séduisant la première fois que je t'ai vu, très séduisant même. J'étais très attiré par toi dès le début.

Le plus âgé fut quelque peu surpris par l'emploi du tutoiement mais s'en trouva réconforté.

_Je n'ai fait que penser à toi pendant cette semaine, dit-il à son tour. Je n'étais même plus à mon travail.

Ichigo eut un petit rire.

_J'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à toi. J'avais très envie de te revoir.

_Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un autre long baiser et Jyuushiro finit par se lever de sa chaise pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Leurs corps se collèrent à nouveau et Ichigo entama un mouvement de bassin, encore une fois inconscient, contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

Jyuushiro le repoussa légèrement :

_Désolé, dit-il. Je… je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis en ce moment.

_Je comprends…

_C'est tellement nouveau pour moi, je suis perdu. Je n'ai pas… je ne suis pas… enfin tu comprends?

_Oui, je sais. C'est la première fois que tu as ce genre de relation avec un homme?

Jyuushiro baissa les yeux.

_Oui…

_Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi, surtout que tu as eu une vie qui ne t'a pas vraiment poussé sur ce chemin. Je parle de Nell…

_J'ai été marié à sa mère pendant quinze années, tu sais… Repartir dans une nouvelle relation, avec un homme qui plus est, je ne m'y attendais pas.

_Je ne veux pas te brusquer, répondit Ichigo d'une voix plus douce. Aussi, si tu trouves préférable que nous cessions de nous voir, je…

_Non!

Jyuushiro posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit :

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… j'ai peut-être été trop longtemps seul pour repartir tout d'un coup dans une relation comme celle-ci. Je veux juste prendre mon temps, ne pas… ne pas brusquer les choses.

_Je ne veux pas les brusquer non plus. Cependant, je suis tellement attiré par toi que j'en deviens incontrôlable. Ne crois pas que je veuille aller vite, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que lorsque nous sommes trop proches je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… de te désirer.

Jyuushiro laissa échapper un soupir de surprise.

_Je suis surpris qu'un jeune homme aussi beau que toi daigne s'intéresser à moi. Je… je suis vieux…

Ichigo éclata de rire et entoura son cou de ses bras :

_Tu n'es pas vieux. Tu es très séduisant, et élégant, et charmeur, tu as un très beau sourire, et tes yeux… Tu es très sexy pour ton âge.

Les joues de Jyuushiro prirent une légère teinte rosée sous les compliments :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

_Je suis sérieux. Tu peux attirer qui tu veux, j'en suis certain! Homme comme femme!

_Ichigo…

_Je ne te brusquerai pas, c'est promis. J'ai juste envie de faire évoluer cette relation avec toi…

Jyuushiro soupira et laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celles du plus jeune encore une fois. Le baiser fut profond et intense, mais Ichigo se retint de faire bouger son bassin contre le sien, et Jyuushiro lui en fut reconnaissant.

_Il est temps pour moi de partir, Nell va s'inquiéter…

_Nell. Que devons-nous faire à son sujet?

Ichigo soupira :

_Elle est ta fille, c'est à toi d'en décider. Je serai d'accord, peu importe la décision que tu prendras.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur le visage souriant :

_C'est très gentil à toi, Ichigo. Je savais que tu étais un garçon plein de qualités mais j'avoue que tu me surprends.

_Ah oui? Demanda joyeusement Ichigo.

_Oui. Je te remercie pour ta délicatesse. Et je pense qu'il faudrait mieux pour l'instant ne rien dire à Nell. Laissons-nous le temps de voir où nous allons, d'accord?

_Je suis d'accord.

Il raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

_Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi, lundi soir? Demanda Jyuushiro avec un sourire.

_Très bien.

_Je t'appellerai lundi dans la soirée pour te tenir au courant. J'ai ton numéro maintenant!

_D'accord.

Ichigo sortit de l'immeuble, un large sourire aux lèvres. Cette relation nouvelle qui commençait lui donnait des ailes, il se sentait flotter…

Il entra dans sa voiture et rentra à l'appartement où il se mit à travailler avec plus d'entrain après avoir décrit à Nell comment ça s'était déroulé.

Il se sentait quelque peu coupable face à elle. Sortir avec le père de sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas banale! Mais il fallait mieux ne pas se préoccuper de ce genre de choses pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, sa tête remplit de ses moments avec Jyuushiro, il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un SMS :

« Tu me manques déjà beaucoup. Il me tarde de te revoir au plus vite. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Il reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit après avoir envoyé le tout et se coucha, un sentiment de pur excitation animant son corps tout entier.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibra et il empoigna l'objet avec des mains tremblantes d'excitation.

« Tu me manques déjà aussi. Nous nous verrons lundi soir, je te le promets, j'en ai très envie aussi. Bonne nuit »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il se recoucha et tomba dans les bras de Morphée, le visage rayonnant de Jyuushiro devant ses yeux.


	5. Into the fire

_**Et un nouveau chapitre!! Attention : risque d'Ichigo un peu alcoolisé…. lol**_

____________________________________________

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Into the fire (Thirteen senses)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

____________________________________________

5. Into the fire

Lorsque lundi arriva, Ichigo était surexcité. C'était la première fois dans toute sa vie qu'il était aussi excité par un début de semaine.

_T'es content d'être déjà à lundi? Lui demanda Renji en s'asseyant à côté de lui en cours de programmation à 10h ce matin-là. Est-ce que tu es malade?

_Ichigo est anormal, tu le sais, non? Lança Grimmjow, deux rangées derrière eux.

Ichigo se tourna vers le bleuté et répondit :

_Je ne suis pas anormal! Je suis seulement de bonne humeur!

_Eh bin, y'a bien que toi! Lança Renji en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leur professeur de programmation entra dans la salle. C'était un homme plutôt extravagant, portant sans arrête son chapeau vert munit d'un éventail qu'il aimait brandit sous les yeux de ses étudiants.

_Urahara va encore nous pondre une théorie rocambolesque, se plaignit Renji.

_Pour commencer, débuta Urahara, que tout le monde m'apporte ses dossiers de programmation sur mon bureau!

Il y eut des murmures étonnés et une jeune fille au premier rang se leva :

_Mais monsieur, c'est seulement la semaine prochain que…

_Chut! S'écria-t-il. Un bon programmeur sait avancer ses dossiers et est prêt à les rendre avant l'heure!

Renji arbora une mine outrée :

_Non mais il est pas bien! Je ne l'ai pas finit ce fichu dossier moi!!!

Il regarda Ichigo sortir son propre dossier :

_Heureusement que j'ai pensé à l'amener. Je pensais le peaufiner à la pause! Tant pis!

Il se leva, il fut d'ailleurs le seul de tout l'amphithéâtre, et déposa le dossier sur le bureau d'Urahara qui le regarda avec un immense sourire :

_Merci du fond du cœur, Kurosaki!! Vous êtes mon premier étudiant en dix années d'enseignement à me rendre ce dossier une semaine avant l'échéance! Je dois dire que vous avez tout mon respect!

Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise, observé par les regards noirs de ses camarades et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

_Lèche-cul! Entendit-il dire Grimmjow derrière lui.

_Je me sens soulagé de voir qu'au moins un de mes élèves sera un futur génie de la programmation!! Lança Urahara, visiblement très joyeux. Kurosaki, vous sauvez ma carrière!

_Il est timbré? Demanda Renji en donnant un coup de coude à Ichigo.

Le roux voulait vite que ce cours finisse, sinon il finirait mort sous les regards poignardant des autres étudiants.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était un génie, oui il avait finit premier l'an dernier, et l'année d'avant aussi, avec une moyenne totale jamais atteinte depuis la création de la filière! Et alors? Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour réussir, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça gênait les autres! Et s'il était si doué, c'était parce qu'il travaillait dur!

_Inutile de dire que tous ceux qui rendront ce travail en retard seront pénalisés!

_Mais monsieur, vous aviez dit que ça serait à rendre la semaine prochaine! Lança Grimmjow d'une voix autoritaire.

_Ca suffit! Lâcha Urahara, visiblement irrité. Si vous ne prenez jamais d'avance comment ferez-vous lorsque vous serez embauché comme programmeur ou même comme simple informaticien dans une société, hein? Vous ne serez jamais au courant des nouveautés? Les nouveaux programmes resteront inconnus pour vous? Il faut savoir prendre les devants!

L'excitation d'Ichigo retomba comme un drapeau sans vent pour le reste de la journée. Il dut subir les regards courroucés de ses camarades, et Renji fut le seul à daigner lui adresser la parole. Même la bande de Grimmjow : Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku et Ulquiorra, avec qui il s'entendait bien d'habitude, l'évitèrent royalement.

_T'inquiète, le réconforta Renji, ça leur passera.

_Ouai…

La fin de journée arriva comme une délivrance lorsque Ichigo rejoint l'appartement avec Nell ce soir-là.

Il décida de se reposer un peu ce soir, en attendant le coup de fil de Jyuushiro.

Et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Vers 18h30, son portable sonna.

_Bonsoir Ichigo, lança la voix joyeuse.

_Bonsoir.

_Comment vas-tu?

_Bien, et toi?

_Bien aussi. Je me suis permis de déjà réserver une table dans mon restaurant favoris…

Il lui donna un nom de restaurant que Ichigo savait situer plus ou moins, dans les quartiers riches et ils se mirent d'accord pour s'y retrouver à 20h.

Ichigo annonça alors avec nervosité à Nell qu'il sortait ce soir.

_Rencard?! Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

_Nell…

_Oh dis-moi qui c'est!! S'écria-t-elle en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

_Non!

Il la repoussa dehors et s'enferma dans la pièce pour prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, elle l'attendait de pied ferme :

_C'est Grimmjow? Demanda-t-elle en lui sautant à moitié dessus.

_Non!

_Alors euh… Shuuhei?

_Non!!

_Ne me dis pas que Renji est devenu gay quand même!

_Nell, n'insiste pas, je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit!

La jeune fille ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement. Il soupira de soulagement une fois dans sa voiture et ne put réprimer un geste d'excitation. Il avait l'impression d'être un jeune puceau à son premier rendez-vous!

Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue, l'endroit où ils dînaient était un endroit plutôt select, alors il avait enfilé son costume noir. Il s'y trouvait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il se trouva plutôt pas mal. Il sourit à cette pensée et mit le contact de sa voiture.

Jyuushiro l'attendait à l'entrée du restaurant, assis à une table, sirotant un apéritif.

Le plus jeune déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise et ils s'assirent côte à côte.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa la plus âgé avec un sourire.

_Non merci, répondit Ichigo avec un large sourire, je ne supporte pas l'alcool.

_Notre table est prête on peut y aller, si tu veux.

_Non, non, termine ton verre, nous avons tout notre temps.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Jyuushiro prit quelques gorgés de son verre.

Il déposa sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter.

_Ca te gêne? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, non. C'est juste que ça me surprend, rien d'autre.

_Personne ne nous voit…

Ichigo sourit et apprécia le contact chaud de la main délicate sur son pantalon.

_Tu es très élégant ce soir, je ne savais pas qu'un costume pouvait t'aller aussi bien!

_Merci, répondit l'orangé. Tu n'es pas mal non plus!

Jyuushiro lança un regard étonné en direction de son propre costume bleu marine, fait sur mesure.

_Nell a dut te pomper l'air, non? En te voyant habillé comme ça…

_Oh oui! Elle voulait absolument savoir avec qui je sortais, c'est une curieuse!

_Je sais.

_Mais je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, si c'est ce que tu crois.

_Mmmm, j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils passèrent à table et Ichigo remarqua qu'ils étaient un peu à l'écart de la salle. Les serveurs semblaient bien connaître son compagnon et il s'en trouva quelque peu gêné.

_Tu es connu ici?

_Ce restaurant est le meilleur de la ville, répondit-il, j'y passe beaucoup de temps. Je suis un fidèle client!

Ichigo sourit et ouvrit le menu. Ses yeux sortirent carrément de ses orbites en voyant les prix des plats.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, le rassura Jyuushiro. Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas en reste question argent, non?

_Oui, Nell m'a déjà parlé de ça. Mais… c'est peut-être un peu trop pour… enfin pour une première sortie, tu ne crois pas?

_Non, répondit-il avec un sourire doux. Je suis heureux que quelqu'un a qui je tiens en profite avec moi.

Ichigo se figea en entendant le « quelqu'un a qui je tiens » et reposa ses yeux sur le menu. En réalité, c'était lui qui maintenant était le plus mal à l'aise d'entre eux. Ce restaurant semblait vraiment très select, encore plus que ce qu'il en avait entendu. Et il se sentit un peu à part.

_Ichigo, est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end? Demanda-t-il lorsque leur commande fut passé.

_Euh… non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

_J'aimerais que l'on passe ce week-end ensemble. La semaine prochaine, je pars pour un meeting à Osaka, je ne serai donc pas là.

_Quand pars-tu?

_Lundi prochain et je reviendrai certainement samedi.

_Oh… je vois.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

_Tu me manqueras, finit par dire Ichigo le plus sincèrement du monde.

_Toi aussi. Alors, serais-tu d'accord pour ce week-end?

_Tu veux dire… le passer chez toi?

_Oui.

_Je crois que ça sera possible. J'aurais juste besoin de quelques moment pour travailler, les partiels sont dans un mois et je me sens un peu stressé.

_Je comprends. Pas de problème. J'aurais moi aussi du travail.

Ichigo acquiesça et commença à manger. Apparemment, ce week-end s'annonçait studieux. Pas réellement comme un week-end entre deux amants… Il sourit à cette pensée et Jyuushiro lui demanda s'il pouvait lui servir un peu de vin :

_Juste un peu alors… Je ne suis pas fan de vin rouge, mais le rosé, pourquoi pas!

Son vis-à-vis sourit et lui versa un peu de la boisson dans son verre, dans un geste gracieux qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Tout chez cet homme respirait le calme, la gentillesse, la douceur. Il appréciait tout cela chez lui.

_J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, Ichigo. Je veux dire, seulement si tu en as envie, je ne te force à rien, mais… j'avoue que ça m'aiderait un peu si tu me parlais de… enfin de comment tu as découvert que tu étais…

_Gay? Termina Ichigo en voyant son hésitation.

_Oui.

Jyuushiro se sentit stupide tout à coup et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire niais :

_Désolé, je m'y suis peut-être mal pris, c'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi…

_Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas t'en parler. Et puis, si ça peut t'aider.

Le roux posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette et s'essuya la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette. Jysuushiro était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres :

_Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer comment c'est arrivé, tu vois. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un collégien, j'ai eu quelques petites amies, rien de bien sérieux. Au lycée, j'ai connu une fille avec qui je suis resté plusieurs mois. Puis lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, un ami s'est rapproché de moi. Nous étions très proches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais… attiré par lui. On s'entendait tellement bien! Petit à petit je suis tombé amoureux de lui, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, sans vraiment m'en empêcher. Je ne me suis pas dit que c'était mal ou quelque chose du genre, c'est venu si naturellement.

Il marqua une pause, observant la réaction de Jyuushiro.

_Puis un jour, alors que nous étions chez mon père comme nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver tous les samedis après-midi, nous nous sommes embrassés. Je ne crois pas que c'était délibéré, ni de sa part, ni de la mienne. Il s'est excusé avouant qu'il aimait les hommes, et moi plus particulièrement.

_Que lui as-tu répondu?

_Eh bien… j'étais vraiment surpris, mais sur le moment j'étais plutôt content qu'il m'avoue cela. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Nous avons continué notre relation d'ami comme avant, sans que ça ne change rien. Mais tous les samedis, lorsqu'il était chez moi, c'était en couple que nous nous retrouvions. Nous avons établit une relation amoureuse, pendant deux ans.

_Je vois, finit par dire Jyuushiro en terminant son assiette. Deux ans, c'est plutôt long. Il a été ton premier amour?

_Oui, mon premier amour, ma première fois aussi. Puis quand je suis entré à l'université, il a déménagé. Nous avons perdu contact et donc notre relation est morte comme elle était née. Mais je me rappellerai toujours de lui. Par la suite, je n'ai été intéressé que par les hommes. J'ai eu deux ou trois aventures ces trois dernières années, l'une d'elle a été sérieuse, d'une certaine manière.

Il y eut un silence. Jyuushiro tentait de décrypter les paroles du plus jeune, tentant de rapprocher son vécu à celui d'Ichigo.

_Quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, avoua-t-il, mais j'avoue que je le désirais, inconsciemment. Je ne sais pas, je me sens juste bien avec toi.

_Oui, moi aussi.

Le serveur leur retira leurs assiettes et ils commandèrent un dessert. Jyuushiro se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant Ichigo terminer son verre de vin.

_J'espère que ça ne va pas me monter à le tête! Lança-t-il.

_Pas après un verre!

_Je ne bois jamais! Mon corps n'est pas habitué à l'alcool. Alors dès que j'ai deux ou trois dans le nez, je deviens… un peu bizarre.

Jyuushiro éclata de rire et lui servit un autre verre que Ichigo faillit refuser :

_J'aimerais beaucoup te voir « bizarre »! Lui lança-t-il.

_Pfff… Si tu veux me souler, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Entre nous, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'avoir…

Jyuushiro le fixa intensément et Ichigo sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Était-ce son regard insistant ou l'alcool?

_Ichigo, j'ai conscience que pour toi c'est peut-être difficile de refouler tes désirs avec moi… Je veux dire, je ne souhaite pas que tu sois frustré ou quoique ce soit!

_Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, Jyuushiro, lui avoua le plus jeune. Même si j'en ai très envie avec toi. Mais je ne te brusquerai pas. J'attendrai quand tu seras prêt.

_Merci.

Ichigo étendit ses jambes sous la table, cherchant le contact du pied de son amant et le trouva. L'homme aux cheveux blancs sursauta légèrement mais finit par sourire alors que leurs pieds s'enroulaient les uns autour des autres sous la table.

Ichigo releva les yeux vers Jyuushiro et constata que celui-ci fixait quelqu'un derrière le roux. Ce dernier sentit alors une présence dans son dos et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec…

_Mr Urahara?

_Kurosaki!! S'exclama l'homme au chapeau vert. Comment allez-vous?

_Bien… mais…

Ichigo posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui accompagnait son professeur de programmation à l'université. Il semblait avoir son âge et le roux était certain de l'avoir déjà vu sur le campus. Sûrement un étudiant…

Urahara salua alors Jyuushiro :

_Comment allez-vous, Ukitake?

_Mais bien, je vous remercie. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, oui. Je vois que vous venez toujours aussi, toujours aussi régulièrement je veux dire…

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne changerai mes habitudes contre rien au monde!

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Ichigo fit un arrêt sur image.

Hein? Urahara et Jyuushiro se connaissaient? C'était quoi cette histoire?

Se sentant perdu, il se retourna vers son amant et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Kisuke était mon voisin, expliqua alors Jyuushiro. Il a déménagé de l'immeuble il y a plusieurs mois maintenant.

_Ah…

_Vous savez Ukitake, Kurosaki est l'un des meilleurs élèves de toute ma promo! En fait, c'est le meilleur!

_Je n'en doute pas, répondit Jyuushiro en souriant doucement en direction de l'orangé.

_Bon eh bien… bonne soirée, lança Urahara.

Ichigo soupira. Il crut un moment que son professeur allait s'incruster dans la conversation!

_Passez le bonjour à Nell de ma part!

_Je n'y manquerai pas!

Urahara s'éloigna, son jeune accompagnateur sur les talons.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux paniqués :

_Il… il… il connaît Nell? Mais… mais c'est la cata! Il va tout lui dire!

_Ichigo…

Jyuushiro posa délicatement sa main sur celle du plus jeune qui s'était mis à trembler.

_Urahara est quelqu'un de discret au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

_Non, je ne savais pas! Et puis… Vous êtes amis? Depuis quand?

_Kisuke a habité l'appartement voisin au mien pendant trois ans. Autant dire que nous nous connaissons bien. Nous avons fait vite connaissance…

_Mais… mais…

Ichigo se sentait piégé. Du coup, il attrapa son verre et le termina d'un seul coup, sous l'œil surprit de Jyuushiro.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ichigo. Kisuke ne se doute pas que toi et moi sommes ensemble…

_Il faudrait mieux! Hip!

Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Il avait bu trop et trop vite en plus!

Jyuushiro eut un rire amusé.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant ce soir-là, Ichigo avait bu plus que de raison, enfin trois misérables verres de plus, et se sentait un peu perdu.

_Je crois que nous allons attendre un peu avant que tu ne reprennes le volant, hein?

_Ouai…

Ils se mirent à marcher silencieusement en direction du parking où leurs voitures étaient garées. Ichigo tentait d'écarquiller les yeux et de marcher droit, mais sa tête tournait, ce qui rendit la tâche difficile.

Dans la pénombre du parking, arrivés près de la voiture de l'orangé, Jyuushiro s'adossa à la carrosserie, l'air inquiet :

_Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je te raccompagne, vu ton état. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le volant.

_Mmmm?

Ichigo se jeta sur lui, s'agrippant à sa veste de costume et chercha avidement sa bouche qu'il trouva. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Jyuushiro était plus amusé que gêné et il guida de son bras le jeune homme jusqu'à sa propre voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo se rua encore sur lui et fit basculer le siège en arrière.

_Ichigo…

_Mmmm?

Mais ils repartirent dans un baiser fiévreux. Jyuushiro n'avait nullement envie de repousser le jeune homme mais il se sentit un peu à l'étroit lorsque celui-ci s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

_Ichigo… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Rien, répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_J'ai envie de toi…

_________________________________________

_**Oups! Ca finit en queue de poisson… lol**_


	6. Love and Truth

_**Pfiou… Dsl pour ce retard (sur cette fic) mais je suis débordée!!! Mais je continue à publier un chap par jour c'est mon rythme de croisière. Même si ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'on est instit stagiaire! Mon Dieu, ces têtes blondes vont me rendre maboul!! Mdr**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Love and Truth (Yui)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

_**____________________________________________________**_

6. Love and truth.

Jyuushiro tressaillit et sentit une chaleur prenante lui envahir le bas-ventre. Et celle-ci ne s'arrangea pas lorsque l'orangé vint déposer sa main au creux de son pantalon.

_Non! Ichigo…

Il le repoussa doucement mais le jeune homme ne voulait rien entendre.

_Jyuushiro, murmura-t-il, j'en ai très envie… s'il te plait, laisse-toi faire. Je… je ne ferais rien de plus que cela, je te le promets.

_Mais tu as bu!

_Mais je ne suis pas complètement ivre non plus!

Jyuushiro ferma les yeux en sentant la main du plus jeune le caresser doucement. IL n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait pris dans un désir fou. La bosse durcissait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Ichigo fit courir sa langue sur son cou.

_Ichigo…, parvint-il à murmurer, tu… tu m'avais promis de ne rien brusquer…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout à coup et se redressa, le fixant de ses yeux brillants.

_Oh euh… désolé, dit-il avec un sourire béat. Je… je me suis laissé emporter, encore une fois…

Il reprit sa place sur le siège passager et Jyuushiro redressa son siège dans un soupir. Il appuya son front contre le volant et reprit ses esprits.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit-il en caressant sa cuisse, je… tu m'en veux?

Jyuushiro tourna son visage vers lui, un sourire doux vint l'illuminer :

_Non, pas du tout. Tu sais… je… je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt mentalement à aller jusque là. Même si physiquement je réagis, je…

_Je comprends. Et je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

_Et si tu me ramenais maintenant. A moins que tu veuilles dormir ici?

_Non, répondit Jyuushiro en souriant. Je te ramène.

----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Ichigo eut beaucoup de mal à se lever pour aller en cours.

Il avait mal à la tête et il se sentait tellement ridicule d'avoir été aussi loin avec Jyuushiro alors que ce dernier lui avait pourtant demandé d'aller doucement.

Il s'en voulait vraiment.

Il se demandait si son amant n'allait pas vouloir tout arrêter à cause de ça!

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un SMS à la pause déjeuner :

« Je tiens à vraiment m'excuser pour hier, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je dis non à l'alcool, promis! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Bonne après-midi. »

Il s'installa à table avec Renji et mangea en silence.

_T'as l'air préoccupé en ce moment, toi, lui lança le rouge.

_Quoi? Pas du tout!

_Si, si! T'as des problèmes de cœur?

_Pfff… qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Renji savait pourtant que son ami était préoccupé mais ne parvint pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

La fin de journée arriva enfin. Ichigo avait croisé Urahara dans un couloir de la fac, mais celui-ci ne l'avais pas vu! Tant mieux! Il était certain que son professeur ne se serait pas gêné pour lui faire une remarquer désobligeante sur leur rencontre au restaurant hier soir.

Dans la soirée, il reçut un message de Jyuushiro. Dès qu'il vit son nom, son cœur s'emballa. Il appréhendait la réaction du plus âgé.

« Tu es déjà pardonné. Néanmoins, j'aimerais prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. C'est si rapide pour moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Je te recontacterai »

_Merde! Laissa-t-il sortir soudain.

Il en était sûr, il avait fait la boulette du siècle! Jyuushiro ne voudrait certainement plus le revoir après ça. Il s'en mordit les doigts et balança son portable à travers sa chambre. Il alla s'écraser sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd.

Le SMS était si froid… Et il comprit aisément pourquoi. Il l'avait brusqué hier soir avec ses attitudes effrontées! ET maintenant, il était quasiment certain que le père de Nell ne le recontacterait plus!

La journée du lendemain fut grise pour Ichigo. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Jyuushiro et se retint de lui écrire à nouveau. En soirée, il n'eut aucun nouveau message.

Mercredi matin, il se rendit à la fac en traînant les pieds. Nell n'avait pas cours de toute la journée et faisait grand ménage dans l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il rentra en début d'après-midi, tout était si propre que Ichigo se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'étage.

_Papa va passer cette après-midi, dit-elle alors avant qu'il ne parte dans sa chambre.

Ichigo se figea. Jyuushiro allait venir? Et il ne lui avait même pas dit!

_A quelle heure?

_Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement en fin d'après-midi après le travail.

_O.K.

Ichigo s'enferma dans sa chambre en se jurant de déguerpir en fin d'après-midi pour échapper à Jyuushiro. Il ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter ici, devant sa fille, surtout si l'homme se comportait de manière froide à son égard. Il s'en trouverait blessé!

Il savait que c'était idiot de sa part, égoïste même.

Lorsque 17h sonnèrent, Ichigo se prépara à partir. Il était certain que le père de Nell ne viendrait pas avant 17h30 au moins, donc aucun risque de le croiser.

_Je vais faire quelques courses, et euh… je passerait certainement chez un ami. Donc ne m'attend pas.

_Mais… papa va arriver! S'écria-t-elle depuis le salon. Attends qu'il arrive, il ne vient que pour cinq minutes!

_Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de l'appartement. Il descendit les marches jusqu'au premier étage en trombe et cogna lourdement contre quelqu'un.

_Désolé…

Il eut un sursaut en constatant que c'était Jyuushiro.

Evidemment, pensa-t-il, ça aurait été trop facile de pouvoir l'éviter!

_Ichigo? Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire. Tu sors?

_Oui, oui, ajouta-t-il en tentant de passer pour reprendre sa course folle. Laisse-moi passer…

_Non!

Jyuushiro le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur du pallier du premier étage. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et hargneux.

La langue du père de Nell semblait vouloir arracher la sienne hors de sa bouche et Ichigo eut un lourd gémissement contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'innocent. Le roux pouvait sentir tout le désir, toute l'envie de Jyuushiro à travers son baiser, son souffle chaud s'était accéléré et il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser l'autre doucement :

_Jyuushiro…

_Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'écartant de lui. Je me suis laissé aller, moi aussi.

_Je… je ne te suis plus.

Les yeux de velours de Jyuushiro se posèrent sur ceux ambrés et un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage du père de Nell.

_Comment cela?

_Tu me repousses un jour, puis le lendemain tu m'agresses pratiquement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?

_Ichigo…

Jyuushiro avança lentement sa main vers sa joue, puis se ravisa. Il poussa un soupir :

_Moi aussi je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Peut-être que… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dut te repousser lundi, ça aurait été plus facile.

_Plus facile? Répéta Ichigo. Plus facile pour qui? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais du temps pour réfléchir, dans ton dernier message. Je… je ne comprends pas.

_Je suis navré si nous ne nous comprenons pas.

Ichigo poussa un soupir. Cette relation pourtant si bien partie semblait vouer à un échec cuisant. Ils n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.

_Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout, dit l'orangé en baissant les yeux, nous sommes allés trop vite. Nous avons brûlé les étapes et maintenant je crois que… je crois que c'est fichu.

Il y eut un silence significatif. Jyuushiro semblait partager son avis.

_J'aimerais que nous en discutions à tête reposée toi et moi, dit-il. Peux-tu venir chez moi, toute à l'heure?

Ichigo croisa les yeux noirs et se retourna vers les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

_Je ne te promets rien.

Il dévala les marches et sortit en trombe dans la rue, manquant d'air et souhaitant s'échapper de cette situation qui devenait étouffante et de plus en plus compliquée!

Jyuushiro attendit longtemps Ichigo ce soir-là. Des heures, de longues heures. Mais personne ne vint. Il hésita à appeler le jeune homme mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se coucha tristement, pensant qu'il avait certainement tout gâché avec ses attitudes de riches. A quoi bon? Si Ichigo pensait que c'était fichu, il avait sans doute raison…

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il préférait les hommes, Jyuushiro abordait son travail différemment, même si ce n'était pas son intention.

Les jeunes mannequins qu'il rencontrait étaient tous très beaux, mais personne ne semblait arriver à la cheville d'Ichigo à ses yeux.

_Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé! Lui lança Shinji en entrant dans son bureau.

_Fiche-moi la paix!

_Bouh! C'est la première fois en sept ans ici que je te vois grincheux, Jyuushiro! Toi, quelque chose te tracasse! J'ai pas raison?

Jyuushiro ne daigna pas répondre, gardant les yeux rivés sur son poste d'ordinateur.

Shinji n'était pas le genre à lâcher l'affaire, surtout lorsqu'il sentait qu'il s'agissait d'histoire de cœur.

_Je vois le genre, reprit-il, problème de femme, hein? Que se passe-t-il?

_A quoi ça sert que je t'en parle?

_Tu sais, Jyuushiro, je suis peut-être quelqu'un qui se fait jeter régulièrement par les mecs, je suis un piètre dragueur et tout ça, mais je comprends les choses. ET peut-être plus que tu ne le crois. Alors, que se passe-t-il avec ta chère et tendre?

Jyuushiro soupira. Au moins, Shinji ne pensait pas qu'il sortait avec un homme. Heureusement! Sinon, bonjour les réflexions!

_Oh et puis mince! Lança-t-il en se laissant tomber contre son dossier de fauteuil. Tu as sans doute raison, parler me fera du bien.

_Alors, dis tout!

_Disons que cette personne et moi on a débuté une relation. Ca a très bien commencé, tout était parfait! Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis braqué quand ça a commencé à aller plus loin, je crois que je n'étais pas prêt. Mais le plus difficile c'est qu'on ne se comprend pas! Quoiqu'on se dise, on n'arrive pas à se comprendre! On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde…

Shinji haussa les épaules :

_Pourquoi tu t'es braqué?

_Parce que ça fait six ans que je suis seul, parce que ce genre de relation me… enfin c'est un peu nouveau. Cette personne est plus jeune, tu vois, et… elle euh… elle est plus entreprenante que moi!

_Ca ne peut pas être difficile à trouver ça, en effet!

Jyuushiro lui lança un regard noir et Shinji arbora un sourire large.

_Quand on se parle, on ne se comprend pas. On dirait que les mots… enfin, que les paroles ne suffisent pas! On est tout le temps en contradiction l'un avec l'autre.

_Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui écrirais pas?

_Hein?

Shinji haussa les épaules de nouveau et tritura ses cheveux en les enroulant autour de son index.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui écrirais pas? Répéta-t-il. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré affectif mais je sais comment faire quand le dialogue ne passe pas! Tu n'as qu'à écrire ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, avoir une lettre sous les yeux, de la personne avec laquelle on a une relation est très tentant. Elle ne la jettera pas tout de suite, la curiosité prend toujours le dessus. Elle aura envie de la lire! Toi, ça ne t'oblige à rien, sauf à être sincère. Si jamais ta lettre ne la touche pas, tu sauras ce qu'il en est. Si par contre tes mots la touchent, elle devra faire le premier pas. Tu es gagnant des deux côtés!

Jyuushiro resta pensif, ses yeux dévisageant son collègue qu'il avait toujours pris pour un abrutit profond.

_Ahlala! Qui sauve encore une histoire d'amour? Shinji Hirako!! S'écria-t-il tout fier. Pour Shinji, hip hip hourra!!

Il leva les bras bien hauts, arrachant à Jyuushiro un sourire amusé et lui lança un clin d'œil :

_Crois-moi, fais-le, écris-lui. Tu ne risques pas de le regretter! Et te connaissant, tu utiliseras les mots justes.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Jyuushiro toujours sous le choc de son conseil.

Après tout, pourquoi pas? C'était un moyen comme un autre de tenter de renouer le dialogue. Surtout que Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir le voir, ni lui parler. C'était le meilleur moyen.

----------------------------------------------------

Quand Ichigo rentra ce soir-là, la concierge lui tomba à moitié dessus.

_Kurosaki!!!

Elle sortit en trombe de chez elle, stoppant net le jeune homme qui avait posé un pieds sur la première marche des escaliers.

_Une lettre pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.

_Une lettre?

_Oui. Un homme est resté toute la matinée planté devant la porte, si bien que j'ai dut sortir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça, à vous et vous seul.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux étonnés et posa ses yeux sur une écriture délicate, fine et élégante qui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

_Comment était cet homme? Demanda-t-il.

_Oh euh… assez grand, de longs cheveux blancs, très élégant, très poli aussi…

_Merci, dit-il simplement en se ruant dans les escaliers, sans décoller ses yeux de l'enveloppe.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite. Il entra en vitesse dans l'appartement et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sans quitter l'enveloppe des yeux, il s'assit confortablement sur son lit et n'hésita pas un seul instant à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit une feuille blanche sur laquelle une écriture tout aussi délicate courait. Les mains tremblantes d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation, il débuta sa lecture :

« _Ichigo,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire, c'est en effet le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que je puisse enfin m'exprimer et surtout que tu puisses me comprendre._

_J'ai conscience que notre relation n'a pas vraiment tourné comme nous l'espérions, ni toi, ni moi. Le fait que je sois le père de Nell, notre différence d'âge aussi, et le fait que ce soit tout nouveau pour moi, tout ça n'a pas joué en notre faveur._

_Néanmoins, même si toi et moi avons du mal à être sur la même longueur d'onde, il y a une chose que je sais : c'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi._

_En réalité, notre première rencontre a tout décidé. J'ai eu le coup de foudre, littéralement, pour toi. Et même si je ne voulais pas réellement me l'avouer, j'ai dut me rendre à l'évidence. Que tu sois un homme ne change rien, je ne peux pas aller contre mes sentiments._

_Lorsque tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là, je l'avais ardemment désiré, tu le sais déjà. Mais j'ai pris peur. A cause de Nell, à cause de moi. Je ne me sentais pas capable de partir dans une telle relation maintenant, mais tu sais déjà toutes ces choses._

_Pourtant, tout a très bien commencé entre nous, nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps et de patienter avant d'aller plus loin. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je ressentais, je voulais me laisser le temps._

_Et puis ce soir-là dans ma voiture, ça a dérapé. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je suis très flatté que tu ais autant envie de moi que cela, j'en suis très heureux, même. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un pouvait autant être attiré par moi. Mais j'ai eu peur, encore une fois. Pardonne ma faiblesse._

_Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir laissé parler tes désirs, j'avoue que j'en suis incapable moi-même, je t'admire pour cela, même si l'alcool t'a un peu aidé…_

_Ce que je voulais dire par-là c'est que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit fichu entre nous. Même si notre relation est toute fraîche, même si nous avons beaucoup de différences, je ne veux pas la laisser filer. Parce que mon coup de foudre ce jour-là n'était pas une chimère, il était vraiment très fort._

_Malgré toutes ces lignes que j'ai mis des heures à écrire, je vais résumer tout ce que je ressens pour toi en quelques mots : je suis amoureux de toi._

_Si tu tiens à nous donner une nouvelle chance tout comme moi, et si tu partages mes sentiments, retrouve-moi ce soir au restaurant où nous avons dîné tous les deux la première fois. J'y serai à partir de 19h. Je t'y attendrai, et cela le temps qu'il faudra._

_Je ne tiens pas à rester éloigné de toi plus longtemps._

_Jyuushiro. »_

Ichigo ferma les yeux et serra la lettre contre son cœur dans un soupir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne ne lui avait écrit de telles choses, jamais. Personne n'avait été si honnête…

IL jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était déjà 20h30!

_Merde!!

Il sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que Nell travaillait chez son amie Hallibel ce soir-là, sinon elle l'aurait vu dans cet état et l'aurait harcelé de questions!

Il s'empressa de s'habiller et dut prendre le tramway pour se rendre en ville.

Il était étonnamment anxieux, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre. Les minutes passaient trop vite! Il était déjà 21h15 lorsque le tramway s'arrêta à l'arrêt juste avant celui d'Ichigo.

IL espérait de tout son corps qu'il était encore là, qu'il l'attendrait encore…

« Je t'y attendrai, et cela le temps qu'il faudra » avait-il dit dans sa lettre. Mais Ichigo voulait vite arriver, ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps, juste se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire lui aussi ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il descendit du tramway il se précipita dans la rue du restaurant. Les lumières de l'établissement brillaient dans la nuit et lui firent mal aux yeux. Une silhouette gracieuse, longiligne était adossée à un poteau, juste devant l'entrée.

Ichigo stoppa, son cœur se serrant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en eut mal au ventre.

C'était lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il gardait la tête basse, jetant de temps à autre un regard à sa montre. Ichigo resta longuement à l'observer, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, les yeux plissés.

Que devait-il faire? Que lui dirait-il?

Sur le moment, il se sentit étourdit par toutes ces questions, puis il les dissimula au plus profond de son esprit et se mit à courir en direction de Jyuushiro.

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant des pas précipités dans la rue et aperçut Ichigo courant vers lui. Il se redressa, se décollant du poteau, et l'instant d'après, Ichigo se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'il en fut projeté en arrière.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il, le visage caché entre les bras de Jyuushiro. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

_Non, c'est moi.

Ichigo secoua la tête. L'émotion était trop grande, il ne pouvait pas relever la tête. Il voulait juste laisser son visage ainsi, dans la chaleur de ses bras, sentant l'étreinte si douce autour de lui.

_Tu es venu, reprit Jyuushiro, en chuchotant.

_Oui… J'ai lu… ta lettre. Du début à la fin.

_Oh… je vois.

Ichigo releva le visage vers lui, les yeux et le nez rougit par le froid de la nuit.

Jyuushiro sourit et posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez pour le réchauffer.

Ichigo captura alors ses lèvres dans un soupir et ils échangèrent un long baiser chaste, restant immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Ichigo, je suis heureux que tu m'ai enfin compris.

_Je… moi aussi j'ai eu le coup de foudre, moi aussi!

Jyuushiro sembla un instant surpris puis reprit un sourire réconfortant.

_Vraiment?

_Oui, c'est vrai! Je pensais à toi sans arrêt, et je me disais que jamais tu ne voudrais de moi parce que tu étais hétéro… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie! Je suis amoureux de toi aussi!

Les yeux noirs de Jyuushiro s'ouvrirent de surprise et il en perdit son sourire. Ichigo le remarqua et eut un rire :

_Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein?

Le plus âgé éclata de rire et resserra son étreinte autour d'Ichigo.

_Tu as faim? Demanda-t-il.

_Pas vraiment, non.

_Moi non plus.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Jyuushiro prit sa main dans la sienne :

_Viens, on rentre.

____________________________________________

_**Non, non, pas de lemon encore… Cette histoire est plus… « romantique » dira-t-on que mes autres fics! ^^**_


	7. Take my breath away

_**Aujourd'hui, c'est totalement différent!! ^^ Après un très long chap de "Kurenai club" hier , voilà un autre chap de "In love with Daddy" avec ce si mignon Ukitake.... *.***_

_**___________________________________________________**_

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Take my breath away (Berlin)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warnings : **Lemon sous la douche (si, si, j'vous jure XD)

_**____________________________________________________**_

7. Take my breath away

Ichigo se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture de Jyuushiro et jusque chez lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa entraîner par le maître des lieux dans sa chambre.

Jyuushiro le prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_Ichigo, je crois qu'il est temps.

Le roux sourit et plaça ses bras autour de son cou :

_Est-ce que tu as peur?

_Non…

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Les doigts d'Ichigo glissèrent entre les longues mèches blanches de son amant. Jyuushiro laissait ses mains vagabonder dans son dos et releva son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau.

Ichigo frissonna en le sentant caresser sa colonne vertébrale et ses reins de ses grandes mains chaudes.

La pièce était restée dans le noir, chacun trouvant cette situation plus adaptée. Jyuushiro se laissa donc faire pas son amant et sa chemise fut bientôt retirée. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Ichigo le surplombant et les mains du jeune homme parcourant son torse avec avidité. Ses pouces roulaient sur ses mamelons lui arrachant des gémissements faibles, étouffés par le baiser langoureux que le roux lui donnait.

Leurs bassins entrèrent en contact et Ichigo se débarrassa de son tee-shirt pour frotter la peau de son torse contre celle de Jyuushiro.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs se laissait totalement diriger par l'orangé. Il ne savait pas tellement comment s'y prendre de toute façon, et remercia le plus jeune intérieurement d'être si compréhensif.

_Ichigo…

Mais au bout d'un certain moment de cette passivité longue, il poussa doucement le plus jeune et prit le dessus sur lui.

Ichigo vint instantanément poser sa main au creux de son pantalon et commença un léger mouvement de va et vient. Jyuushiro laissa sa tête tomber lentement en arrière dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser encore une fois, entremêlant leurs langues ensemble dans un soupir commun et Ichigo finit par reprendre encore une fois le dessus.

Il laissa sa langue descendre le long du cou pâle, s'attaquer à la naissance de ses pectoraux, chatouiller ses mamelons et descendre jusqu'à son nombril avec lequel il joua quelques instants.

Jyuushiro plongea ses mains dans la chevelure orange, dans un gémissement timide, sachant d'avance vers quoi le plus jeune se dirigeait.

Lorsque Ichigo prit son membre en bouche, il se cambra sous la sensation si chaude.

La suite ne fut qu'un concert de gémissements tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Et quand il se déversa dans sa bouche, en tremblant, Ichigo serra ses cuisses entre ses mains.

L'orangé vint poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Jyuushiro et entendit son amant reprendre son souffle.

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour une première fois, dit-il. Nous verrons la suite plus tard.

_Je crois… que c'est plus sage. En effet…

Ils échangèrent un baiser, le goût salé de la semence de Jyuushiro était piquant sur la langue du roux, mais il ne s'en trouva pas dégoûté, au contraire. Il avait aimé cette première expérience.

_J'ai un peu faim, tout compte fait, lui lança l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire.

_Oui, moi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre du temps à cuisiner ce soir, reprit-il, aussi je vais commander chinois. Tu aimes?

_Oui, beaucoup!

Jyuushiro se releva et se rhabilla lentement pendant que Ichigo se redressait dans le lit.

_J'aime ton appartement, dit-il. Il te ressemble beaucoup.

_Ah oui?

_Oui, tout est bien rangé, soigné, c'est élégant…

Jyuushiro eut un sourire et sortit de la chambre.

Ichigo se rallongea dans un soupir, entendant la voix de Jyuushiro s'élever depuis le salon. Il avait vraiment faim c'était certain. Cette journée l'avait éreinté et il avait aussi très envie de dormir.

_Ca arrivera d'ici une demi-heure, dit Jyuushiro en rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

_Oh? Tant que ça? J'ai faim…

Il bâilla largement et Jyuushiro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Et tu es aussi fatigué, lui fit-il remarquer. Tu ne vas pas rentrer à cette heure-ci?

_Je n'ai pas la voiture, expliqua Ichigo, et puis je me vois mal rentrer à pieds. A moins que tu ne me ramènes?

_Non, répondit-il, je veux dormir dans tes bras…

_Je t'aime, tu sais…

Jyuushiro le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux :

_Je sais. Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés ainsi. Ichigo somnolait dans les bras de son amant et Jyuushiro lui-même commençait à piquer du nez quand la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre.

Jyuushiro se leva et alla récupérer leur dîner ainsi que payer le livreur.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Ichigo était en train de se rhabiller.

_On peut manger ici, si tu veux! Lança le plus âgé avec un sourire.

_Quoi? Dans le lit?

_Mmmm…, affirma Jyuushiro. Ca m'arrive parfois… enfin, seulement quand je suis malade.

Ichigo le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit et étendre ses jambes devant lui. Il avait envie de lui demander de quoi il souffrait, et aussi lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur lui si quelque chose arrivait.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et commença à manger en silence.

_De quoi souffres-tu exactement? Osa-t-il demander d'une voix douce.

_Oh… c'est un syndrome assez rare en réalité. J'ai vu tout un tas de spécialiste à son sujet mais ils n'ont trouvé aucun remède à ce jour.

Ichigo tourna vivement son visage dan sa direction, en fronçant les sourcils :

_Est-ce que… c'est grave?

Jyuushiro cessa de manger et poussa un soupir.

_Eh bien je crois qu'on peut dire que oui.

_Vraiment?

Ichigo était de plus en plus inquiet.

_Mais… de quoi souffres-tu exactement?

Jyuushiro lui expliqua alors les symptômes de sa maladie, les médicaments qu'il prenait par dizaines, et tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas d'impact sur son état de santé.

_Il y a des jours ou je suis malade, d'autres ou je ne le suis pas. Cependant, mon corps est en permanence très faible, aussi je dois respecter des heures de sommeil bien spécifiques.

_Je vois.

_Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça.

_Tu rigoles? C'est très important! S'emporta Ichigo en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit!

Le plus âgé eut un sourire.

_Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord?

Ichigo allait répliquer mais il pressa son index contre ses lèvres et Ichigo fut réduit au silence. Il l'observa terminer son diner et soupira de contentement :

_Tout ça m'a creusé l'appétit! Dis-moi, tu aimerais qu'on passe ce week-end ensemble alors?

_Euh… oui, pourquoi pas. Ah c'est vrai… Lundi tu pars à Osaka, j'avais oublié.

_Non, répondit Jyuushiro. Je ne pars plus, je me suis fait remplacer.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Hein? Mais pourquoi?

_Je ne voulais pas partir en laissant notre relation au point où elle en était, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais attendre de savoir si… enfin si nous allions nous retrouver.

_Mais maintenant que c'est réglé, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas?

_Je pourrais, mais…

_Maintenant je vais me sentir coupable de te détourner de ton travail! Lança ironiquement Ichigo en passant un bras autour de son cou et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_J'aimerais que tu me détournes de mon travail plus souvent, dit alors Jyuushiro en tournant son visage vers lui.

_Ca peut s'arranger, lui répondit Ichigo en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi à Osaka, puisque tu te sens tant coupable de ma détourner de mes obligations professionnelles?

Ichigo recula son visage quelques instants et eut un sourire amusé :

_Tu es sérieux?

_On ne peut plus sérieux. Une semaine ensemble, toi et moi, qu'en dis-tu?

_Mais… que vais-je dire à Nell?

Jyuushiro prit un air inquiet et se mit à réfléchir. Ichigo, de son côté, sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Partir tout une semaine avec Jyuushiro semblait être un rêve, il avait vraiment envie de vivre ça!

_Pour mes cours pas de soucis, j'ai déjà de l'avance sur le programme, et mon ami Renji pourra me passer ceux que j'aurais raté. Il faudra que je travaille un peu quand même!

_Quant à Nell, si elle croit que tu as un amant, pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas la vérité?

Ichigo s'immobilisa et retira son bras du cou de Jyuushiro :

_Je veux dire, sans parler de moi, bien sûr, ajouta précipitamment le plus âgé.

_Je lui dit que je passe une semaine avec mon amant? Elle va me torturer pour savoir de qui il s'agit!

_Eh bien invente un nom. Dis-lui qu'elle ne le connaît pas.

Ichigo resta pensif.

_Je n'aime pas tellement mentir. Surtout en ce qui nous concerne.

_Je vois. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'arrêter à « je passe la semaine avec mon amant ».

Jyuushiro tourna ses yeux vers le réveil et constata qu'il était déjà très tard. Il se déshabilla et rentra sous les draps avec l'orangé. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent très vite.

Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnerie du portable d'Ichigo qui les réveilla.

_Mmmmff…., grommela l'orangé en cherchant à tâtons son portable dans son jean resté par terre.

Il s'écarta de Jyuushiro, qui avait un bras posé sur sa poitrine et qui semblait encore dormir et sortit son portable de la poche de son jean. La sonnerie stridente retentit dans la chambre et réveilla Jyuushiro qui jeta un œil au réveil : 11h05. Ce dernier sursauta en constatant qu'il était si tard et se tourna vers l'orangé qui semblait observer son portable sonner d'un œil inquiet :

_C'est Nell, dit-il.

_Réponds, chuchota Jyuushiro d'une voix endormit en entourant la taille du plus jeune de ses bras.

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et se décida à répondre.

_Allô, Nell?

_ICHIGO OU ES-TU ESPECE D'IMBECILE??!!!

L'orangé fut obligé de décaler l'appareil de son oreille tellement la jeune femme criait fort. Jyuushiro ne put retenir un rire et entendait aisément tout ce qu'elle disait.

_JE ME FAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE DEPUIS HIER SOIR!!! OU ES-TU?!! TU AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR AU MOINS C'EST….

_Nell!

_QUOI?

_Calme-toi!

Il entendit un soupir de la jeune femme et se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Jyuushiro le remarqua et caressa sa cuisse pour l'encourager.

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais parfois certaines choses arrivent inopinément, vois-tu.

_Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

_J'ai dormi chez un ami…

_Oooh?! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Je savais que tu avais un amant!!

_Oui, c'est génial tu as deviné, dit-il sans entrain. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser vivre s'il te plait, tu es pire que mon père quand j'étais au collège!

_C'est juste que… je m'inquiétais. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi!

_Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais du te prévenir que je découchais. Maintenant, je vais sûrement passer à la maison dans la journée, tu seras là?

_Tu me parleras de ton amant? Tu vas me le présenter?

_Non, Nell, je ne te le présenterai pas. Mais il y a une chose dont je dois te parler.

_C'est à propos de ton amant?

Ichigo soupira. Nell était irrécupérable. Il lança un regard désolé en direction de Jyuushiro qui entendait tout et ce dernier haussa les épaules : oui, il savait bien comment était sa fille!

_Plus ou moins. Nous verrons ça, O.K?

_D'accord. Je ne pense pas bouger d'ici de toute façon.

_Bien. Alors à plus tard!

_A plus tard! Et embrasse monsieur pour moi!

Elle raccrocha dans un gloussement et Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

_Au moins elle est heureuse pour toi, fit remarquer Jyuushiro alors que Ichigo se recouchait.

_Oui, mais… j'ai l'impression que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

_Il est vrai que notre situation n'est pas des plus simples…

_Non.

Ils se fixèrent puis échangèrent un baiser chaste.

_Il est déjà plus de 11h, reprit Jyuushiro, je vais me lever et prendre une douche.

_Je t'accompagne?

Le plus âgé sembla surpris par la question, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

_Euh… pourquoi pas?

Il lui sourit doucement et Ichigo se leva dans un bond en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

_Tu as une grande douche, ça change de la mienne! Lança l'orangé en ouvrant l'eau.

Jyuushiro se plaça derrière lui et entoura ses hanches de ses bras. Il cacha son visage au creux de son cou et plaqua son bassin contre ses fesses.

Ichigo eut un gémissement et laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

Leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre, mouillé sous l'eau chaude. Et bientôt, Ichigo eut le visage en feu, de part l'eau chaude et par la situation.

Il s'agenouilla et prit le membre de Jyuushiro en bouche. Celui-ci posa une main contre les parois de la douche pour se soutenir et serra les dents.

_Ichigo…

Le roux leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant plisser les yeux sous la sensation chaude et humide qui l'entourait complètement. Jyuushiro ouvrit largement la bouche, se sentant pulser comme jamais sous les longs mouvements profonds que Ichigo lui prodiguait.

_Ichigo…, gémit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il baissa les yeux et observa le plus jeune en action. Il eut un coup au cœur. Il était si sexy comme ça, dans cette position, s'acharnant sur sa verge dressée. Jyuushiro se sentit rougir violemment et laissa échapper un gémissement profond.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux cessa sa torture pour se remettre dos à Jyuushiro. Il se cambra légèrement, plaquant ses mains contre les parois de la douche.

_Jyuushiro, dit-il en tournant son visage vers lui, viens…

Le plus âgé observa sa chute de reins face à lui, comme fasciné, et fit courir sa main sur le postérieur du plus jeune. Doucement, il le prépara, étudiant toutes les réactions de l'orangé sous ses caresses.

En réalité, Jyuushiro n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur du plus jeune qui frissonna.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_Fais-le bouger…

Jyuuchiro entreprit de faire bouger son doigt à l'intérieur étudiant les réactions de l'orangé avec application.

_Un deuxième, lui souffla Ichigo.

Il lui obéit. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas tout pour satisfaire le jeune homme. Il allait lui demander s'il ne devait pas faire autre chose, lorsque Ichigo lança :

_C'est bon maintenant, tu peux y aller.

_Très bien…

Jyuushiro se rapprocha de lui et prit le plus jeune par les hanches. Cependant, il eut un moment d'hésitation.

_Je… je ne sais pas comment…

_Ne te pose pas de questions, lui répondit simplement Ichigo.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils et pénétra lentement le rouquin qui se cambra tout à coup.

Jyuushiro resta immobile, craignant lui avoir fait mal.

_Ce n'est rien, lui expliqua Ichigo, le début est toujours douloureux, il faut juste… patienter un peu.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs fit courir ses mains sur le dos musclé devant lui, sur le membre tendu et Ichigo laissa échapper des gémissement aigues.

_Tu peux bouger maintenant…

_D'accord.

Jyuushiro, tout en continuant ses mouvements sur le membre d'Ichigo commença à bouger lentement, tentant de donner toujours plus de profondeur à ses mouvements. Il observait le profil d'Ichigo, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ouverts, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_Est-ce que… ça va? Demanda Jyuushiro sans s'arrêter.

_Oui…

_Il y a quelque chose qui… qu'il faudrait que je fasse?

_Non, ajouta Ichigo dans un gémissement, continue. Il faut juste… la trouver…

Jyuushiro comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait et se concentra sur ses mouvements.

Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, Ichigo se cambra violemment, si fort que Jyuushiro en fut étonné. Il observa le visage du jeune homme plissé sous le plaisir et entendit ses gémissements rauques et ses directives autoritaires pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Les hanches claquaient contre les fesses d'Ichigo, faisant trembler sa prostate allègrement, et lui arrachant des cris aigues par moment.

En sueur, même s'il était sous la douche, Jyuushiro dut calmer le jeu et même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, Mais la main d'Ichigo se décolla de la paroi de la douche et se posa aveuglément sur ses fesses en les pétrissant :

_T'arrête pas! Lança-t-il entre ses dents, la tête basculée en arrière. T'arrête surtout pas!

Jyuushiro étira un large sourire et reprit les hanches du plus jeune en main pour reprendre ses mouvements. Aussitôt, Ichigo recommença ses petits cris.

_Plus profond, l'entendit-il marmonner.

Il prit plus d'élan, s'accrochant à ses hanches et Ichigo laissa échapper un long râle jouissif, il venait de se libérer dans la main de Jyuushiro et celui-ci sentit son estomac se contracter voyant le visage d'Ichigo éclairé par le double orgasme qu'il recevait. Sa bouche était largement ouverte, ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils haussés, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les fesses de Jyuushiro et tout son corps se raidit.

Jyuushiro l'observait attentivement, la situation était plus qu'excitante et le plaisir que ressentait le jeune homme était incroyable, pensa-t-il. Il était littéralement subjugué par les réactions de son amant. Alors c'était cela le plaisir que l'on ressentait? Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage contracté.

_Ichigo…., gémit-il quelques minutes plus tard, je ne peux pas… je vais…

_Oui…

Ichigo n'arrivait même pas à parler.

Jyuushiro laissa à son tour sa tête tomber en arrière et se libéra dans un long râle rauque.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes de plus sous la douche. Jyuushiro n'en revenait pas, en regardant le rouquin se shampooiner les cheveux devant lui. Ce corps, ce visage… tout était si désirable en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un gamin de 22 ans lui ai donné le meilleur orgasme de toute sa misérable vie sexuelle. C'était encore mieux qu'avec une femme. Même si Jyuushiro n'avait pas connu beaucoup de femmes, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir pour personne d'autre auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps musclé, les cheveux oranges, les yeux brillants, cette bouche gourmande. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir le regarder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Jyuushiro resta un peu plus longtemps sous la douche puis retrouva son amant dans la cuisine. Ichigo semblait appréhender son futur retour à l'appartement et sa confrontation avec Nell.

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le consola Jyuushiro en lui tendant une tasse de café.

_Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?

Le plus âgé soupira et s'assit face à lui :

_C'est juste que… je pense réellement que Nell sera heureuse pour nous, même si elle risque d'être surprise au premier abord.

_Ca je n'en doute pas!

_Même si je ne me sens pas de lui avouer maintenant, je suis certain qu'elle finirait par comprendre notre relation et à l'accepter.

_Je suis son meilleur ami, Jyuushiro, et tu es son père! Comment veux-tu qu'elle accepte une telle chose?

Jyuushiro le regarda avec insistance :

_Peut-être qu'il faudrait d'abord que toi tu l'acceptes pour qu'on puisse songer à le lui révéler.

_Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

Ichigo releva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

_Ichigo, arrête de tout le temps penser à Nell. Je sais que c'est difficile que la situation ne s'y prête pas trop mais… pense plutôt à nous. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire.

_J'accepte notre relation, je te signale! C'est juste que… je me sens un peu coupable envers Nell.

_C'est de ça dont je parle. Je ne me sens pas coupable, moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sentirai coupable d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un que je puisse aimer et quelqu'un qui m'aime en retour, même si c'est toi.

Ichigo soupira et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient tant opposés! Mais en réalité, il comprenait aisément l'homme face à lui.

_Tu as raison, dit-il finalement, et depuis le début. Je m'en fais trop pour elle. Je devrais me contenter de vivre l'instant présent.

_Je suis heureux que tu me comprennes, Ichigo.

Ils se sourirent et terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils déjeunent, les deux hommes s'attelèrent à leur travail respectif et en début d'après-midi ils sortirent en ville ensemble. Ichigo s'accrochait négligemment au bras de Jyuushiro ce qui attirait des regards curieux sur eux, mais Jyuushiro se surprit à ne pas s'en soucier. Il aimait la façon dont le plus jeune montrait qu'il tenait à lui, même dans la rue.

La fin d'après-midi fut tout aussi studieuse et Ichigo se surprit à aimer l'environnement de l'appartement de Jyuushiro. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, même pour travailler et il fut heureux d'avoir autant avancé.

Vers 18h, il rejoint son amant dans son bureau :

_Je peux?

Jyuushiro leva les yeux de son ordinateur et lui sourit :

_Toujours, pour toi!

Ichigo sourit et vint enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

_Ton ordinateur marche mieux?

_Oh oui! Grâce à toi! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…

Il y eut un silence. Jyuushiro continua à travailler toujours dans l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

_Dis, lança-t-il tout à coup, tu ne trouves pas que toi et moi… enfin, que c'est allé un peu trop vite?

Jyuushiro s'immobilisa et se retourna violemment vers lui, un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur son visage :

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela? C'est ce que tu ressens?

_Non, non, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sur la défensive, je ne voulais pas dire qu'on allait trop vite! C'était une simple question!

Jyuushiro sonda son visage puis répondit :

_Peut-être qu'au début nous avons forcé les choses, je ne dis pas. Mais je me sens en phase avec notre relation. Je n'ai pas l'impression de brûler les étapes ou quoique ce soit. Tout vient naturellement…

_C'est ce que je pense aussi.

_Alors ne pose plus des questions aussi stupides! Tu m'as faire peur, idiot!

Il se retourna sur son travail et Ichigo l'entoura encore de ses bras :

_Est-ce que tu aurais peur qu'on ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde?

_Je ne tiens pas à revivre le début de notre relation, répondit Jyuushiro dans un murmure. Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant.

Ichigo resta pensif un moment.

_Moi non plus, finit-il par répondre. Je vais passer à l'appartement…

IL se redressa et Jyuushiro fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se trouver face à lui.

_Maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, il faut bien que j'aille chercher quelques affaires. Je ne vais pas partir une semaine à Osaka sans rien quand même!

_Viens là…

Jyuushiro l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui en capturant ses lèvres. Ichigo se laissa faire docilement, sentant l'homme entourer sa taille de ses bras et caresser doucement ses fesses.

_Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant, dit-il en se reculant, sinon je n'en aurais plus la force.

_Vraiment? Demanda Jyuushiro avec un sourire carnassier que Ichigo ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_Oui, vraiment, dit-il en se sortant de ses griffes.

Il sortit du bureau et Jyuushiro le suivit :

_Que dirais-tu si je cuisinais ce soir? Demanda-t-il en regardant le plus jeune mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

_Oui, pourquoi pas.

_Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais disons que je me débrouille.

_Comme tu veux, ça me va. J'en aurais pour une heure et demi au maximum, suivant si Nell me harcèle ou non.

Jyuushiro posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux :

_Je suis vraiment navré que tu ais à mentir à propos de nous. Je sais que ma fille est une plaie!

_Mais non. De toute façon, je ne vais pas lui mentir, je vais juste lui dire que je passe la semaine avec mon amant!

_Et si elle te demande si elle connaît ton amant? Tu seras forcé de mentir…

Ichigo resta perplexe un moment, puis soupira :

_Je verrai bien sur place. A toute à l'heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jyuushiro et sortit de l'appartement.

Il attendit le bus quelques minutes non loin de l'immeuble de Jyuushiro et arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans sa rue.

Nell était devant la télévision lorsqu'il rentra et elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, comme il le craignait.

_Alors, alors, alors? Je le connais? Où l'as-tu rencontré? Il est la fac, hein? Hein?

_Nell…, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se sortir de son étreinte.

_Allez dis-moi quoi! Gémit-elle. Moi je te raconte toujours mes histoires de cœur!

_Vraiment?

_Bon en ce moment c'est le calme plat mais s'il te plait!!

Ichigo évita soigneusement son regard et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans rien dire.

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda la jeune femme se planter sur le pas de la porte.

_Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

_Nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation. Je crois que je suis incapable d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'ai déjà du mal à me situer moi-même avec… cette personne.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, c'était une excuse débile, fausse en plus puisqu'il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Jyuushiro. Et il fut forcé de mentir.

_Je serai absent toute la semaine prochaine. Je pars euh… en sorte de vacances avec lui.

_Quoi? Tu me laisses toute seule?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un sac de voyage qu'il commença à remplir de ses affaires.

_Vous faites déjà un voyage en amoureux? Ca va plutôt vite…

_C'est parce que… nous avons besoin de changer d'air.

« Arrête de mentir, Ichigo! Tu t'enfonces là! » pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

_Alors, je ne le connais pas?

Il soupira.

_Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, dit-il.

_Pfff… c'est toujours pareil. Je ne suis au courant que quand tes histoires se finissent! Et s'il te brise le cœur, ne vient pas pleurer dans mes bras cette fois-ci! On récolte ce que l'on sème!

Elle disparut du pas de la porte et Ichigo resta immobile un long moment, soupirant plusieurs fois.

« Bon sang, voilà qu'elle va me faire la tête maintenant! Dans quoi suis-je allé me fourrer moi? »

__________________________________________________

**_Pouah... Qui lit les scans de Bleach en anglais??? Nan parce que là c'était juste énorme le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.... HALLIBELL!!!!! YEAH!!!!! Je l'adorais déjà avant mais alors là... *o* (ne m'en voulez surtout pas de dire ça...) Et j'espère n'avoir pas trop donné de spoilers là.... Dsl d'avance..._**


	8. Passion rules the game

_**Hallelujaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (cherchez pas à comprendre! ^^) Au fait, ta prédiction s'est accomplit ma chère Psykomouak *se prosterne aux pieds de la Pyhtie* ^^**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

Titre : In love with Daddy

Chapitre : Passion rules the game (Scorpion)

Couple : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

Rating : M

Résumé : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

_**____________________________________________________**_

8. Passion rules the game

Ichigo termina de préparer ses affaires et trouva Nell dans le salon, assise négligemment sur le canapé. Elle ne daigna pas lever ses yeux sur lui, mais il s'assit tout de même à ses côtés.

_Nell…

_Non, non, dit-elle, vexée, garde tes petits secrets! Pas la peine d'en parler à la bonne poire!

_Nell, écoute… L'homme avec qui je sors est plus âgé que moi. Il… il a une situation… familiale particulière…

« Oups! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Elle va finir par tout comprendre là! »

_Et il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant, parce qu'il ne sait pas trop comment gérer ça. J'avoue que moi non plus. On tient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, tu sais.

_Il est marié? Demanda précipitamment Nell sans se tourner vers lui.

_Non, non, il n'est pas marié, il n'a personne en fait. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il a une relation avec un homme, et c'est difficile pour lui de reprendre une vie amoureuse, surtout avec un homme.

Nell poussa un soupir et sembla se détendre quelque peu.

_Je ne veux pas le trahir en t'en parlant puisque c'est son désir, de ne pas ébruiter la chose.

_Mais si je ne le connais pas, on s'en fiche!

_Justement non! Répliqua-t-il. Je lui ai dit que je respecterai ses souhaits, même si je t'en parle ça serait trahir ma parole.

Nell tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui et eut un léger sourire :

_Bah… J'espère juste que le moment venu tu m'en parleras enfin, hein?

_Mais oui…

_Et n'attends pas la rupture!

Ichigo sourit et lança :

_Tu vas me porter la poisse, ne parle pas comme ça!

_Tu tiens à lui?

_Oui.

_Tu l'aimes?

Ichigo eut un petit rire.

_Oui, je l'aime.

_Alors, je n'ai rien à dire, conclut-elle en se retournant vers le poste. Et j'espère qu'il t'aime aussi sinon il aura à faire à moi!

Ichigo rit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement gênée et le regarda prendre son sac de voyage en main :

_Bonne semaine, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

_Oui, toi aussi. Je te passerai un coup de fil.

_Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Profite de ta semaine avec ton amoureux, ne te préoccupe pas de moi!

Ichigo sourit :

_Tu es la meilleure amie qui puisse exister!

_Oh je sais chéri, je sais!

Il éclata de rire et finalement quitta l'appartement, le cœur un peu plus léger. Au moins, il avait tenu bon même s'il s'était étalé sur quelques mensonges dont il n'avait pas l'intention de recourir.

Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait était cette semaine avec Jyuushiro, et rien d'autre!

Lorsqu'il rentra chez son amant, une douce odeur épicé avait envahit l'espace et il se dirigea vers la cuisine où la table avait été dressée.

Il trouva son amant eux fourneaux et arriva délicatement derrière lui pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

_Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque! Lança Jyuushiro en souriant.

_Ca sent bon.

_Tu as faim?

_J'ai plutôt faim d'autre chose, dit-il en mordillant le cou offert devant lui.

_Tss… Pas maintenant!

Jyuushiro le repoussa légèrement et lui demanda de s'asseoir en attendant d'être servit.

_Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

_Tu avais raison, j'ai été obligé de mentir.

Jyuushiro vint le servir puis passa à son assiette et s'assit face à lui :

_Comment ça?

_Eh bien… en réalité je lui ai dit que nous prenions cette semaine pour changer d'air, ce qui est faux.

_Pas si faux que cela, intervint Jyuushiro. Nous aurions très bien pu rester là.

Ichigo resta pensif un instant puis reprit :

_Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui en parler parce que c'était ton souhait et que je ne voulais pas trahir ma parole et tes désirs.

_Ce qui est également vrai. Tu n'as donc pas menti du tout!

_Quand elle m'a demandé si elle connaissait mon amant, j'ai répondu à côté de la plaque.

_Donc, tu n'as pas menti.

Ichigo se sentit quelque peu soulagé et la conversation tourna autour de la future semaine qu'ils passeraient à Osaka. Apparemment, Ichigo aurait du temps pour travailler ses cours puisque Jyuushiro serait pris pendant la journée. Mais il le rassura, ils auraient largement le temps de se voir.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il mangeait, gardant les yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Jyuushiro en rosissant légèrement.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas et se leva pour aller l'embrasser. Il le prit par le bras, le tirant légèrement pour qu'il se lève et poussa les assiettes vides sur le table pour s'y asseoir.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jyuushiro et ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux.

_Ichigo…, gémit Jyuushiro lorsqu'il embrassa son cou tout en caressant le creux de son pantalon, tu vas finir par m'épuiser…

_Non, lui souffla Ichigo, c'est faux, tu le sais…

Ils repartirent dans un autre baiser et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs pantalons aux chevilles, suivit par leurs sous-vêtements.

Jyuushiro attrapa les cuisses du plus jeune et releva ses jambes bien haut.

La table bougea dans un bruit sourd, tapant allègrement contre le mur, et cela pendant de longues minutes, accompagnée par les gémissements et cris aigues d'Ichigo, les soupirs de Jyuushiro.

Jyuushiro s'effondra sur la chaise après avoir remis son pantalon en place.

Ichigo lui lança un regard inquiet :

_Est-ce que ça va?

_Oui… c'est juste un peu de fatigue, répondit-il en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

_Tu es tout pâle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais aller m'allonger un moment.

_Je m'occupe de ça, dit Ichigo en commençant à débarrasser.

Jyuushiro se sentait faible et sa tête tournait. Il était fatigué et comprit qu'il en avait un peu trop fait aujourd'hui.

_Tu peux me donner le sachet de médicaments sur ta droite, s'il te plait?

Ichigo lui tendit le sachet remplit de boîtes de médicaments et lui donna un grand verre d'eau.

_Je vais dans la chambre.

_Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda le plus jeune, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, oui. Merci de t'occuper de la vaisselle.

Il sortit de la pièce et Ichigo resta perplexe un instant. Il était plus pâle que la mort!

Il entreprit de ranger la cuisine et de faire la vaisselle et après de longues minutes, rejoint son amant qui semblait s'être endormit dans son lit, le verre d'eau vide et les boîtes de médicaments en pagaille sur la table de nuit.

Il eut un sourire tendre en passant la main sur le front de son amant endormit et rangea ses médicaments pour les ramener à leur emplacement initial.

Puis, il s'installa dans le salon en reprenant son travail.

Tout du moins, il essaya. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fit une pause pour prendre le temps d'envoyer un SMS à son ami Renji, pour le prévenir qu'il serait absent toute la semaine lui demandant de lui prendre les devoirs s'il y en avait, en s'excusant.

Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, il rejoint Jyuushiro dans la chambre, se couchant à ses côtés. Il le regarda un long moment. Les mèches brillantes tombaient sur son visage paisible, un peu moins pâle qu'avant et il resta un moment à caresser ses cheveux, l'homme bougeant légèrement à chacune de ses caresses, sans se réveiller.

Il finit par s'étendre lui aussi et colla son torse contre celui, froid, de son amant en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue :

_Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il fut alors surpris de voir un sourire éclairer le visage endormit, et les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent.

_Ichigo?

_Mmmm?

_J'aimerais un jour moi aussi…

Ichigo attendit la fin de sa phrase mais elle ne vint pas :

_Je t'écoute, le relança-t-il.

_J'aimerais aussi que tu me fasses vivre ces choses, reprit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux aussi connaître ce plaisir, comme celui que je te donne. Je veux que tu me donnes ce plaisir, je veux que tu me prennes.

Ichigo sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Oui, lui répondit-il, lorsque tu le souhaiteras. Mais je pense qu'il faudra attendre que tu ailles mieux.

_Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

_Bien.

Jyuushiro referma les yeux et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

---------------------------------------------

Le réveil de Jyuushiro sonna à 8h du matin, sous les bougonnements d'Ichigo.

La main délicate du plus âgé vint éteindre la machine et il se remit sous les draps avec un soupir. Ichigo vint se coller contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés.

_A quelle heure est l'avion? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Midi…

_Mmmm… Non, je veux rester au lit! Pourquoi as-tu mit le réveil si tôt?

_Parce que je n'ai pas encore préparé mes affaires…

Jyuushiro s'étira de tout son long et finit par se lever. L'orangé au contraire, resta plus longtemps au lit et vint le rejoindre quelques temps après sous la douche.

Il colla son torse contre le dos de son amant.

_Est-ce que ça va mieux?

_Oui. Une nuit de sommeil m'a vraiment fait du bien.

_Nous n'aurions pas dû forcer hier, fit remarquer Ichigo en déposant un baiser mouillé dans son cou.

_J'en avais envie…

Jyuushiro se retourna vers lui et fit courir ses mains sur le torse maintenant mouillé de son amant. Il lui donna un long baiser, pendant lequel leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, puis poussa délicatement Ichigo contre la paroi de la douche.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur son torse puis jusqu'à son nombril et enfin, commença à embrasser son membre tendu.

_Jyuushiro… Ne… ne te sens pas obligé….

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Ichigo ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant l'entourer totalement. Il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la longue chevelure blanche et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Jyuushiro eut un gémissement incontrôlé lorsque le jeune homme se libéra dans sa bouche.

_Désolé, s'empressa de dire Ichigo, désolé…

_Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire Jyuushiro en se relevant.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis se sourirent.

_Jyuushiro…

Le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux mouillés tendrement.

_Je commence à avoir un peu froid comme ça, dit Ichigo en riant.

_Je t'aime.

Ichigo releva son visage vers lui, lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

_Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, si on sortait, on va peut-être rater cet avion avec tout ça.

Les yeux de Jyuushiro s'exorbitèrent alors et il sortit de la douche en coup de vent pour se ruer dans le salon et regarder la grande horloge à côté du canapé.

_8h45, souffla-t-il en se sentant soulagé. Ouf!

_Va préparer tes affaires, je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner, dit Ichigo en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

_Très bien.

-----------------------------------------------------

Le vol entre Tokyo et Osaka ne fut guère long, environ 1h15. Jyuushiro dormit pendant tout le trajet et Ichigo se contenta de travailler ses cours. Cependant, étant donné que l'appareil était le jet privé du propriétaire du journal, divers employés et amis de Jyuushiro s'y trouvaient. Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise, surtout que la plupart des personnes présentes à bord ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards en coin comme s'il était un intrus.

Il se sentit libéré lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin à Osaka et qu'ils furent conduits à l'hôtel.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait en faire une attaque. L'hôtel le plus chic de toute la ville… C'était là que se tenait le meeting de la semaine. Tous les plus grands magasines de modes japonais étaient représentés, de grands patrons de maison de couture étrangers étaient aussi présents, c'était la folie!

Ichigo s'empressa de suivre Jyuushiro jusque dans leur chambre. Par chance, sa réservation n'avait pas été annulée, malgré le fait qu'il ait annoncé qu'il ne venait pas. Mais étant donné l'évènement gigantesque qu'était ce meeting, Jyuushiro se douta que ses patrons avaient autre chose à faire qu'à décommander une chambre pour un employé tel que lui.

_Je vais rester dans cette chambre toute la semaine!!! S'exclama Ichigo en découvrant l'immense espace lumineux.

Un petit salon clair s'étendait sous ses yeux et la chambre était aussi immense! Sans parler de la salle de bain qui avait une baignoire pouvant contenir jusqu'à quatre personnes.

Ichigo s'étala sur le lit, laissant son sac de voyage trainer dans l'entrée.

_Ca va être une semaine géniale!!

_Oui. On a même un mini-bar, lança Jyuushiro en entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

Ichigo le regarda d'un air malicieux :

_Tu voudrais me souler?

_Pourquoi pas…

_Viens…

Ichigo écarta les bras et son amant vint s'y réfugier dans un soupir.

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans moi, lança l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs en posant sa main sur le torse d'Ichigo.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis on vient juste d'arriver, profitons-en maintenant!

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Jyuushiro puis se rappela qu'il était très fatigué depuis hier et se ravisa.

_De toute façon, reprit le plus âgé en se relevant, je vais devoir descendre dans la salle de réception.

_Maintenant?

_Oui. Je dois voir mes collègues et puis je dois rencontrer pas mal de monde. Demain nous présentons notre nouveau concept à la presse…

_Nouveau concept? Demanda Ichigo en le regardant se rajuster la cravate face à l'immense glace.

_Oui. Le journal va prendre un virage à 180 degré, et nous espérons bien obtenir les faveurs de plusieurs grands noms de la mode.

_Je vois. Alors tu me laisses déjà tout seul?

Jyuushiro se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

_Viens avec moi.

_Quoi? Mais… je ne vais pas te déranger?

_Non, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je serai ravie de te présenter.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Tu veux dire… comme ton petit ami?

L'expression sembla surprendre Jyuushiro quelque peu mais il secoua la tête :

_Non. Je vais te dire pourquoi : parce que tu es si beau que tu vas faire pâlir d'envie nos concurrents.

Ichigo se leva et se plaça face à lui, ses bras autour de son cou :

_Donc, tu veux seulement m'utiliser.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises!

_D'accord, je vais venir!

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se regarda dans la glace, remettant ses cheveux en place et arbora un grand sourire :

_Si je peux te rendre service!

_Bien. Allons-y!

___________________________________________________

**_A demain les gens!!!! ^^_**


	9. Come as you are

_**Ichigo va faire une rencontre qui risque d'avoir des répercutions sur la suite de la fic ^^**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Come as you are (Nirvana)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

_**____________________________________________________**_

9. Come as you are.

Ichigo et Jyuushiro se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Dans l'immense salle de réception de l'établissement, une scène avait été dressée et des petits groupes de discussion s'étaient formés. Ichigo constata que tout le monde ici présent portait des costumes plus chics les uns que les autres. Il reconnut deux ou trois personnes importantes, comme ce mannequin qui avait un grand succès actuellement.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la salle et le roux sentit les regards se tourner vers eux. Il garda ses yeux plantés devant lui, tentant de ne pas y faire attention.

_Comme je m'y attendais, lui glissa Jyuushiro en se penchant vers lui, tu fais ton effet.

_Moi? Mais… non, c'est toi qu'ils regardent!

_Pourquoi regarderaient-ils un homme de 40 ans aussi austère que moi, hein?

Ichigo ne répondit rien et vit quelques personnes, hommes comme femmes, lui lancer des sourires polis.

Bientôt, ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de deux personnes, dont l'une était familière à l'orangé.

_Shinji! S'écria Jyuushiro en tapant sur l'épaule de son collègue blond.

_Hey, Jyuushiro! Tu es enfin arrivé? Demanda Shinji Hirako, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'immobilisa en découvrant Ichigo à côté de son collègue et le regarda de la tête aux pieds :

_Ichigo, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il avec un regard perçant.

_Oui, c'est ça. Bonjour.

_Bonjour.

Shinji se tourna dans la seconde d'après sur son interlocuteur. Ichigo ne reconnut pas cet homme mais constata qu'il était à l'étroit dans son costume noir. Il était très grand, avait une carrure plus qu'imposante et ses cheveux gris foncé brillaient étrangement. Son visage était dur et carré, et le jeune rouquin se demanda s'il n'avait pas été mannequin lui-même, quelques années auparavant. Contrastant avec son air sérieux et son regard froid, un piercing se trouvait à son arcade gauche ainsi que plusieurs autres à son oreille droite.

_Muguruma Kensei, présenta Shinji.

Le nommé Kensei serra la main de Jyuushiro et s'arrêta sur Ichigo :

_Hirako, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas montré les nouvelles photos?

_Je… je vous demande pardon? Demanda timidement Shinji.

Kensei n'avait pas quitté Ichigo des yeux et il reprit :

_Oui! Vous avez dit que vous reverriez cette campagne de pub pour ma société, mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez engagé un nouveau mannequin! Je trouve qu'il colle beaucoup plus à l'image que je me faisais! Il est parfait! Il colle tellement avec notre nouvelle ligne…

Un silence suivit, pendant lequel Ichigo, Jyuushiro et Shinji tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

_En fait, Mr Muguruma il…, tenta Jyuushiro en levant l'index.

Mais Shinji l'interrompit en enroulant son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et en le poussant en avant :

_Ah mais c'est parce que je voulais vous faire la surprise, Kensei!! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur. Ichigo ici présent fera j'en suis certain un excellent travail, n'est-ce pas Ichigo?

L'orangé resta statufié, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais alors pas du tout!

_Je crois que vous allez conserver notre budget en fin de compte, reprit Kensei. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez déniché un jeune talent de sa trempe. Je suis surpris que vous me l'ayez caché.

_Je viens de vous le dire, c'était une surprise!

_En fait, intervint enfin Jyuushiro, Ichigo et moi venons juste d'arriver alors…

_Oh mais il a l'air en forme! Le coupa Shinji. Viens avec moi, Ichigo, je vais te présenter…

_Mais…

C'était trop tard. Shinji le tenait fermement et l'attirait déjà vers un groupe de personnes. Jyuushiro regarda la scène, bouche bée et ne put rien faire. Kensei regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner lui aussi et se tourna vers Jyuushiro :

_Félicitations, Ukitake. Vous savez, j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, aussi, je peux vous garantir que ce jeune homme va faire sensation.

_Mais c'est-à-dire qu'il… qu'il n'est pas vraiment mannequin, dit-il, un peu perdu.

_Oui, ça se voit. Mais il a un naturel qui fait son charme. J'espère voir très vite les nouveaux clichés avec ce garçon.

_Bien.

Jyuushiro le regarda s'éloigner et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ca n'était pas du tout prévu! Ichigo allait se retrouver dans un tourbillon médiatique!

Ichigo, de son côté, ne parvenait toujours pas à se sortir de l'étreinte de Shinji et celui-ci le présentait aux diverses personnes importantes comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

_Vous allez me lâcher, oui? Lui souffla-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient du fond de la salle.

_Oh que non! Tu es en train de sauver nos fesses, petit! Apparemment tu plais beaucoup alors tu vas rester sage et faire ce que je te dirai de faire…

Il approchèrent un autre groupe et Ichigo fut bien obligé d'être poli et souriant. S'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait Jyuushiro qui en pâtirait, et il ne le désirait pas.

Il resta docile jusqu'à ce que Shinji le ramène à leur point de départ.

Jyuushiro discutait maintenant avec les deux autres personnes qui avaient fait passer son casting à Ichigo. Cette femme rousse aux attributs généreux et cet homme aux longs cheveux ébènes et au regard glacial.

_Ichigo! S'écria-t-il en le voyant revenir avec Shinji.

Dès que le blond eut retiré son bras de ses épaules, Ichigo lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna en direction du hall d'entrée, Jyuushiro sur les talons.

_Ichigo, attends-moi!!

_Non, retourne avec tes amis!!

Mais son amant lui prit le bras et le força à rester immobile. Le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée et ses joues avaient prises une teinte rosée, de colère.

_Je ne suis pas un objet, ou un morceau de viande! S'écria-t-il en plein milieu du hall. Comment as-tu pu laisser ce type faire ça?

_Mais…

Jyuushiro le vit appeler un ascenseur et y entra avec lui.

_Ichigo, je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais rien faire, dit-il sincèrement. Shinji t'a embarqué tout d'un coup et je suis resté avec Kensei, je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était faux! Son budget est très important pour nous!

_Plus important que moi? Cracha Ichigo en lui tournant le dos.

Le bourdonnement de l'ascenseur leur parvinrent aux oreilles et Jyuushiro soupira. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et celui-ci eut un mouvement brusque pour qu'il la retire. Jyuushiro ne chercha pas à le toucher à nouveau.

_Ce n'était pas mon intention de te mettre dans une telle situation, Ichigo. Mais avoue que si tu avais été pris après le casting, ça serait la situation que tu vivrais maintenant!

_Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment réussir ce casting! S'écria Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement parce que je voulais te revoir!

Il y eut un silence. Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage.

Ichigo se précipita d'en sortir, Jyuushiro en fit de même et entrèrent dans la chambre en silence.

Jyuushiro avait à peine finit de refermer la porte, que le jeune homme le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, venant écraser sa bouche de la sienne.

_Mmmm? Gémit Jyuushiro, surprit par la réaction du plus jeune.

Il s'en suivit un long baiser pendant lequel leurs langues jouèrent longuement ensemble. Ichigo commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant à l'aveuglette.

Jyuushiro coupa le baiser pour le regarder lui retirer sa chemise :

_Si je t'ai demandé de faire ce casting, c'est parce que je voulais te revoir, moi aussi…

Ichigo le fusilla du regard, encore en colère pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais l'expression de son visage se radoucit progressivement.

_J'ai été presque soulagé qu'ils ne te retiennent pas finalement, vu comment Shinji t'avait dévoré des yeux pendant le casting. Et j'avoue que le voir te toucher me répugne!

Ichigo resta silencieux et immobile. Puis, il attrapa la main de Jyuushiro et prit la direction, dans un pas décidé, de la chambre.

Il fit basculer son amant sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui, parcourant son corps de ses mains.

Jyuushiro ferma les yeux, le contact si enflammé d'Ichigo le rendant littéralement fou.

_Ichigo…

Il prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, au moment ou il le pénétra lentement.

_Ichigo, personne ne pourra se mettre en nous, jamais. Que ce soit ma fille, mes collègues ou mon travail. Jamais…

Il débuta son mouvement de va et vient et Ichigo fut incapable de parler, poussant un cri aigue sous la sensation de plaisir.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Je ne retournerai pas en bas ce soir, avoua Jyuushiro en sueur en tombant sur le torse bouillant d'Ichigo. Je ne veux pas.

_Mais c'est ton travail pourtant.

_Oui, mais je préfère rester avec toi. Si je t'ai demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour t'infliger tout ça.

Ichigo soupira et caressa les doux cheveux blancs, jouant avec quelques instants, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts, les observant tomber sur l'oreiller blanc.

_Maintenant que Shinji a raconté ça, je vais être obligé de jouer le jeu, n'est-ce pas?

Jyuushiro releva le visage vers lui et le plus sérieusement du monde, lui demanda :

_C'est ce que tu veux?

_Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas te faire du tord, Jyuushiro. Si ça peut t'aider alors je suis prêt à le faire.

Le plus âgé s'écarta de lui et s'assit en tailleur, le dos contre l'oreiller.

_Ichigo, il faut que tu saches dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Vu que Kensei semble satisfait de toi, il va falloir que tu passes sous les objectifs, et très rapidement. On te fera certainement signer un contrat, ça ne va pas durer qu'une seule semaine!

Ichigo soupira, il s'était attendu à cela.

_Et si je ne le fais pas?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jyuushiro qui soupira. Il baissa la tête timidement :

_La société de Kensei est assez puissante dans le monde de la mode. S'il s'avérait ne pas être satisfait de la publicité que nous faisons pour sa société dans le magasine, notre réputation va en prendre un coup et notre budget également. On est déjà dans une situation critique. De plus, nous avons établit un contrat avec Muguruma et si nous rompons ce contrat, il peut nous attaquer et ça va impliquer beaucoup de changements…Une réduction des effectifs, peut-être même l'arrêt du magasine, je ne sais pas exactement.

_Tu risques de perdre ton emploi? Demanda Ichigo, catastrophé.

_Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression et encore moins que tu crois que je t'utilise. Tu sais que je t'aime. Mais notre futur semble reposer sur cette campagne, et donc sur tes épaules, Ichigo.

_Je vois.

On frappa alors à la porte de leur chambre. Le couple resta immobile, encore nu sur le lit et finalement, Ichigo se décida à se lever. Il enfila un peignoir de l'hôtel, plus blanc que la neige, et alla ouvrir la porte.

Un groom de l'hôtel lui brandit un gros bouquet de fleurs sous le nez.

_Kurosaki Ichigo?

_Euh… oui.

_Ceci est pour vous.

Ichigo prit le bouquet en main et remercia machinalement le groom, refermant la porte d'un air perplexe. Il resta longuement à regarder le bouquet aux couleurs attrayantes et finit par y remarquer une carte blanche.

Une écriture bâclée, visiblement de travers était plus ou moins lisible :

« Très heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, veuillez accepter ce présent, témoin de mon intérêt certain. Muguruma Kensei ».

_Hein?

Ichigo dut relire la carte trois ou quatre fois avant que les mots ne s'impriment dans son cerveau et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'il les comprenne.

_Qu'est-ce que…? Bredouilla-t-il.

Une petit lumière sembla s'allumer dans sa tête et il comprit comme par magie les mots de Kensei. « Intérêt certain? » « Très heureux? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Jyuushiro en sortant de la chambre.

_Euh… Rien!!

Avec une tête d'abrutit, Ichigo se retourna vers lui en dissimulant le bouquet derrière son dos. Mais la discrétion ne semblait pas être son fort car Jyuushiro avança vers lui :

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

_Rien du tout!

_Fais voir!

Finalement, il réussit à attraper son bras et Ichigo brandit le bouquet de fleurs devant lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher plus longtemps.

_Qui t'envoie des fleurs?

_Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est pour moi? Demanda du tac au tac Ichigo.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, comme l'aurait fait un père en colère devant son fils qui avait fait une bêtise.

_O.K, c'est Muguruma…

_Quoi?

Jyuushiro empoigna le bouquet et le lui arracha des mains.

_Hey! S'écria Ichigo en le regardant le balancer par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'était un présent! Et il était pour moi!

_Justement!

Jyuushiro revint vers lui et lui arracha la carte des mains.

En la lisant, ses yeux se rétrécirent et Ichigo était certain qu'il bouillonnait de colère, intérieurement.

_Alors comme ça il te porte un intérêt certain? Dit-il en chiffonnant la carte dans son poing. Ichigo, fais attention.

_Et alors? Demanda Ichigo. Pourquoi vois-tu tout de suite la mal là-dedans? C'était une simple intention!

_Tu plaisantes j'espère! Il est clair que ce type a des vues sur toi!

Ichigo resta stupéfait devant ce qui semblait être une crise de pure jalousie. Et il le comprit aisément. Il ne niait pas que l'homme à la carrure imposante était plutôt séduisant, très même. Il était aussi plus jeune que Jyuushiro, peut-être que c'était ce détail qui mettait son amant dans tous ses états.

_Calme-toi, lui dit Ichigo doucement, cet homme n'a certainement pas de mauvaises intentions…

_Pourquoi tu essayes de le protéger? Il veut te sauter, ça se voit, non?

Ichigo fut choqué par ses mots et resta bouche bée devant l'homme qui d'habitude était si calme et si posé.

_Il te dévorait littéralement des yeux toute à l'heure, je l'ai vu. Il t'a fait tout un tas de compliments, et maintenant il t'envoie des fleurs? Il se prend pour qui?

_Arrête de parler comme ça! Et puis même s'il avait vraiment envie de me draguer, tu crois qu'il réussirait? Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi?

Les yeux noirs de Jyuushiro se posèrent sur le visage de l'orangé et il se détendit quelque peu :

_Si bien sûr, répondit-il. C'est juste que… mon Dieu, je crois que je suis jaloux!

_Tu crois?

Il soupira en laissant tomber la carte chiffonnée par terre.

_Elle commence plutôt mal cette semaine, hein? Demanda Jyuushiro.

_Oui, je crois. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans tes états pareils pour rien. C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre.

_Désolé, mais quand ça vient à tourner autour de toi je deviens fou. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'on t'enlève à moi.

Ichigo eut un léger sourire, heureux d'entendre de tels mots et vint entourer le cou de son amant de ses bras :

_Personne ne m'enlèvera, dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes

Jyuushiro répondit à ses caresses tendrement, se sentant délivré de ce sentiment oppressant qu'est la jalousie. Il avait craint que Muguruma Kensei, en temps qu'homme de pouvoir, ancien grand mannequin et grand séducteur pouvait aisément prendre Ichigo entre ses filets. Cependant, il était certain des sentiments du plus jeune à son intention et ça le réconfortait quelque peu.

_J'ai très faim, avoua Ichigo en terminant le baiser.

_Moi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et Ichigo jeta un œil en direction de la porte :

_On va dîner?

_Non, je vais demander qu'on amène le tout dans la chambre. Le menu est sur la table.

Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il était certain que son amant voulait qu'ils restent dans leur chambre, non pas parce qu'il voulait être seul avec lui, mais parce qu'il voulait le dissimuler aux yeux des autres, et notamment de Kensei.

Mais finalement, Ichigo en aurait certainement fait de même dans la situation de Jyuushiro et trouva la jalousie de son amant très excitante.

Ils dînèrent sur le large balcon de leur suite et profitèrent de l'air frais de la soirée. Ichigo se laissa aller dans son siège et ferma les yeux, sous les caresses du vent.

_Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venu, dit-il avec un soupir.

_Je suis content que tu sois là aussi.

Ichigo sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et la presser légèrement. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard implorant de son amant :

_Ichigo, souffla-t-il, fais-le ce soir.

_Hein? Demanda Ichigo en se redressant vivement.

Jyuushiro porta sa main à ses lèvres :

_Oui, je veux que tu me prennes ce soir.

_Hein?!!

Ichigo se releva précipitamment et faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il était si surpris par cette demande qu'il en fut bouleversé. Même si son amant lui avait déjà dit qu'il désirait le faire dans le futur, le fait qu'il le prenne par surprise le déboussola:

_Mais… mais, pas comme ça!!

_Non, pas sur le balcon, ça va de soit, dit en souriant Jyuushiro.

_Je veux dire, reprit Ichigo, pas ici! Tu ne te sentirais pas plus à l'aise chez toi?

_Je suis à l'aise n'importe où, tant que tu es avec moi.

______________________________________

**_Disons que Ichigo et Jyuushiro ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... ^^_**


	10. Naughty boy

**_Cette fic a pris du retard, mais faut vous en prendre à mon ordi! lol._**

**________________________________**

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Naughty boy (Gunther)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warning : **Un mini lemon XD

__________________________________

10. Naughty boy

_Ichigo…

_Est-ce que ça va?

_Je… je crois…

Ichigo caressa le dos offert sous ses yeux et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blancs. Jyuushiro, même s'il lui tournait le dos, tenta de capter son regard :

_Vas-y, Ichigo.

_O.K…

Le plus jeune, agenouillé derrière l'homme à quatre pattes, sur le lit de la suite, commença à bouger, entamant de très légers mouvements de va et vient.

Jyuushiro laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller devant lui en serrant les dents. La douleur était trop grande pour rester dans cette position. Ses bras s'étaient mis à trembler, ainsi que ses cuisses.

_Calme-toi, détends-toi, lui souffla le roux. Tu sais que tu peux me dire d'arrêter quand tu le désires. Je ne veux pas te brusquer…

Tout en parlant, il saisit le membre de son amant et le caressa doucement. Jyuushiro ne voulait pas arrêter, malgré la douleur. Il voulait plus que tout vivre les mêmes sensations que son amant.

Mais plus le temps s'écoulait et plus Ichigo se demandait s'il l'avait assez préparé. Les mains de Jyuushiro enserraient les draps douloureusement, ses yeux étaient plissés, ses dents de plus en plus serrées.

_Jyuushiro, murmura-t-il, dis-moi si ça ne va pas…

_Ca… va…

_Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Il entama alors des mouvements plus en profondeur, plus large, voulant à tout prix satisfaire son amant qui semblait souffrir.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à haleter sous la souffrance, Jyuushiro ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand, son dos s'arcboutant violemment.

L'orangé eut un sourire et sut que tout commençait maintenant.

Son amant semblait perdu dans son plaisir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et le jeune homme s'en délectait, écoutant chaque gémissement, chaque petit cri émit par son amant.

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le lit, ils haletaient violemment, surtout Jyuushiro qui déglutit difficilement, en posant son bras sur la poitrine du roux.

_Ichigo… c'était… c'était… incroyable…

Un petit rire se fit entendre :

_Merci, répondit-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et reprirent longuement leur souffle avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Ichigo fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient les rideaux épais de la chambre.

Il étendit un bras et chercha Jyuushiro à tâtons mais ne le trouva pas. Il tourna alors violemment la tête de l'autre côté du lit et constata que son amant n'était pas là.

Il vit alors un mot posé sur l'oreiller. L'écriture délicate et fine de l'homme qu'il aimait s'y étalait :

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé, tu dormais si bien. J'ai une réunion importante ce matin, je viendrai déjeuner avec toi. Si tu sors de la chambre préviens-moi, j'ai mon portable sur moi. Je t'aime »

Ichigo eut un sourire mais resta perplexe un moment. Jyuushiro semblait vouloir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il soupira et se leva, passant sous la douche pendant quelques minutes puis dans le salon de la suite.

Sur la table, un petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Il sourit et s'attabla en silence, se versant du café doucement. Il resta longuement assit ainsi et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Certainement qu'il travaillerait ce matin, mais il avait envie de visiter la ville, et de préférence avec Jyuushiro.

Il espérait sincèrement que son amant aurait du temps à lui consacrer. Mais il leur restait encore toute la semaine pour ça.

Il se leva et s'installa dans le canapé en cuir, ses cours sur les genoux pour commencer à travailler. Et c'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

Surpris, il hésita. Et si c'était Kensei? S'il profitait du fait qu'il soit seul pour venir lui dire qu'il lui portait un "intérêt certain"?

Il enfouit cette pensée très loin dans son esprit et se leva nonchalamment pour ouvrir la porte.

_Hello là dedans!!

Le large sourire de Shinji le laissa totalement stupéfait et il fut poussé par l'homme blond contre le mur. Sans pouvoir rien faire, Ichigo le regarda pénétrer sa chambre, suivit par une dizaine de personnes, transportant un matériel dont il ne connaissait pas le but.

Le roux referma la porte, observant le groupe qui s'afférait sous les ordres de Shinji.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que…?

Le blond se précipita vers lui et le prit violemment par le bras pour l'attirer jusqu'à une jeune femme brune :

_Yoruichi! Lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en claquant dans ses doigts.

La jeune femme brune se précipita sur le jeune homme, brandissant un pinceau devant elle et commença à lui appliquer du fond de teint. Ichigo resta immobile, trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit.

_Détends-toi, Ichigo! Nous devons faire ces photos ce matin! Kensei est une plaie, et si tu ne poses pas pour nous, il serait capable de nous intenter un procès!

La victime déglutit difficilement. C'était un cauchemar ou quoi? Il n'était pas encore réveillé, c'était impossible!

_Jyuushiro est au courant, s'empressa d'ajouter Shinji. Il nous a dit que tu serais dans ta chambre et m'a demandé de te dire qu'il souhaiterait vraiment que tu m'écoutes…

Il ignorait si c'était la vérité mais à ce moment précis, il était plus préoccupé par la tonne de fond de teint qui s'étalait sur son visage que par autre chose.

Lorsque Yoruichi eut terminé, Shinji le poussa dans la chambre, dont le lit était toujours défait et le plaça devant l'immense glace de la pièce, remettant ses cheveux en place.

_Non, dit-il en l'ébouriffant à nouveau, ça ira très bien comme ça!

Il l'inspecta des pieds à la tête et se recula pour se retrouver au même niveau qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs, pas plus grand qu'un enfant de douze ans.

_Ca ira, Toshiro?

Les grands yeux verts du jeune homme se posèrent sur Ichigo et il empoigna un appareil photo d'une taille irréelle et donna des directives à plusieurs personnes derrière lui.

Bientôt, Ichigo fut éblouit par deux projecteurs qui se braquèrent sur lui et il se sentit très mal à l'aise.

_Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le jeune Toshiro.

Ichigo obéit et les flashs de l'appareil commencèrent à le mitrailler. Il resta stoïque, se demandant si ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter.

Shinji observait la scène, l'air songeur et commença à tourner sur lui-même, inspectant la pièce de fond en comble. Il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il arracha un jean des mains d'un assistant de Toshiro et le balança au rouquin.

_Enfile ça! Lui ordonna-t-il.

_Mais…

_Où est ton tee-shirt rouge que tu avais la veille? Kensei l'aimait beaucoup je crois, et tes cheveux ressortaient très bien.

_Là…

Ichigo pointa de l'index son tee-shirt en boule par terre et Shinji le ramassa pour le lui lancer.

_Va te changer dans la salle de bain. Nous avons peu de temps.

L'orangé ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui obéit.

Depuis la salle de bain il entendait les commentaires de l'équipe, la voix autoritaire de Shinji et celle de Toshiro plus fortes que les autres. Apparemment, le jeune photographe semblait satisfait.

_T'as finit? Vint demander Shinji en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Oui…

Le blond ouvrit la porte et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête. Puis il laissa son regard glisser sur la pièce et s'attarda sur l'immense baignoire.

_Toshiro!

Le petit photographe rapliqua et il lui désigna la baignoire du pouce.

_Mmmm… Parfait, commenta-t-il.

_Monte dedans, lui ordonna Shinji.

_Hein?! Hé! Je ne suis pas ton chien!

Shinji ne sembla même pas remarquer l'emploi du tutoiement et soupira en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe :

_Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, prendre place dans la baignoire? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trop poli pour la situation.

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta. Tout de suite, les projecteurs vinrent à nouveau se braquer sur lui et il s'assit dans la baignoire en s'y accoudant.

Le jean que Shinji lui avait donné était troué aux genoux et Toshiro lui demanda de plier ses jambes pour faire sortir ses genoux nus du pantalon.

Ichigo s'exécuta et se laissa diriger par le jeune photographe.

Les flashs n'en finissaient plus, ils allaient finir par le rendre aveugle.

Dans la salle de bain, les commentaires des uns et des autres fusaient, et résonnaient. Il en avait la tête pleine :

_Il fait plus jeune que son âge, entendit-il Shinji dire.

_Mmmm, pas tant que ça, répondit Yoruichi. Mais il a un très bon profil, un visage assez rare je dois l'avouer…

_Sa carrure a plut à Kensei, reprit Shinji. Et puis ses cheveux aussi, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rare chez lui.

_Quelle couleur! S'extasia Yoruichi. Je n'en avait jamais vu de telle auparavant!

Ichigo faisait comme s'il ne les entendait pas mais son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite en les entendant le juger de la sorte.

Il se trouvait de moins en moins gêné par la situation et se contentait de se laisser diriger par Toshiro qui lui disait de tourner la tête comme ci, de mettre son bras comme ça.

_Passe-toi une main dans les cheveux! Lança-t-il en reprenant une position plus confortable pour le photographier.

_Comme ça?

_Oui! Ai l'air… fais comme si tu t'en foutais de la vie!

« C'est quoi ces instructions à deux balles? Comment je fais ça moi? »

Il chercha longuement la bonne expression à prendre et sembla la trouver lorsque Toshiro lui lança :

_Comme ça! Impeccable!

Le roux trouvait cela amusant, en fin de compte. Tout le monde avait ses yeux braqués sur lui mais c'était plutôt agréable. Et puis il espérait sincèrement que Jyuushiro aimerait ces photos, qu'il soit fier de lui. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça, exclusivement pour lui.

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a tapé dans l'œil de Kensei, vint renchérir Yoruichi en observant le jeune homme dans sa baignoire.

Après encore une heure comme ça, à moitié aveuglé par les flashs de Toshiro, Ichigo avait pris la pose un peu partout dans la salle de bain mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le tout très drôle. Les différentes situations imaginées l'amusaient vraiment.

Lorsque enfin tout fit terminé, Shnji lança :

_Développe-moi tout ça très vite, Toshiro. Nous devons avoir ces clichés dans l'après-midi!

_Oui chef!

Et le jeune photographe s'échappa rapidement de la suite.

_Ichigo, félicitations! Lui lança le blond en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as été très bien!

_Vraiment? Demanda l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

_Oui. Je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu as aimé ça, hein?

_Bah… Disons que c'était drôle.

_Je le savais que tu étais fait pour ça!

Ichiog fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain que l'homme blond avait été en partie responsable de sa non-retenue au casting, et pourtant il s'attribuait la gloire de l'avoir trouvé!

_Nous allons te laisser maintenant, reprit-il. Mais nous te ferons parvenir les clichés dès qu'ils seront sortis. Et si Kensei est toujours autant intéressé, il est fort probable qu'il te propose un contrat.

_Vraiment?

_Oui. Maintenant, rien n'est certain. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Allez tout le monde, on décampe!!!

La suite d'Ichigo se désemplit et finalement, tout le monde sortit pour le laisser seul.

Le roux laissa échapper un long soupir, ça avait été éreintant.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que ces photos allaient donner. Et encore plus : il avait hâte d'avoir l'avis de Jyuushiro.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il fut réveillé par une main douce qui caressait son visage.

Il se releva en sursautant, constatant qu'il s'était endormi après sa séance photo.

Jyuushiro le regardait avec affection et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire en lui sautant au cou :

_J'ai fait les photos! S'écria-t-il comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

_Je sais. Shinji a été très content de toi, tu sais.

Ichigo releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :

_J'espère qu'elles seront bien, reprit l'orangé, j'ai beaucoup aimé, c'était… bizarre mais en même temps très drôle!

_J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner…

_Moi aussi!

Ichigo fut surpris de voir que Jyuushiro avait déjà fait monter leur déjeuner dans la suite. Et il se surprit à penser, encore une fois, que Jyuushiro voulait le garder caché.

_Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner au restaurant en bas? Demanda-t-il.

_C'est plus intime ici, non? Je ne veux pas refouler mes envies de t'embrasser.

_Oui, bien sûr! lança l'autre avec ironie.

Ils passèrent à table et Jyuushiro trouva Ichigo d'excellente humeur.

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire un tour en ville! S'exclama-t-il à la fin du repas. Avec toi!

_Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il sans joie, désolé. Demain très certainement…

_Oh…

Ichigo eut une mine triste et Jyuushiro se déplaça jusqu'à lui pour entourer son cou avec ses bras.

Le roux posa délicatement sa tête sur son ventre et entoura la taille de son amant.

_Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer quand même? Demanda le plus âgé.

_Non, j'ai du travail.

_Bien.

Jyuushiro lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

_Tu m'as terriblement manqué ce matin, lui souffla-t-il.

_Oui, moi aussi…

_J'aurais aimé être là pendant la séance photo mais…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras les photos quoiqu'il en soit, hein?

_Oui, mais… De toute façon je ne m'en fais pas. Je suis certain que tu seras magnifique!

Ichigo sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains baladeuses du plus jeune commencèrent à s'animer sans que Jyuushiro ne le repousse. Néanmoins, ils durent cesser lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de la suite.

_Je vais ouvrir, dit Jyuushiro dans un soupir de mécontentement.

Ichigo resta quelques instants allongé puis suivit son amant qui avait déjà fait entrer Shinji.

_Les photos seront prêtes d'ici deux ou trois heures, expliqua le blond, Toshiro a dit qu'elles seraient excellentes, nous n'avons rien à craindre!

Jyuushiro tourna un visage rayonnant en direction d'Ichigo et celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

_Alors, les amoureux, vous êtes bien venus en amoureux non? Lança Shinji.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi poses-tu la question, Shinji? Tu vois bien que nous partageons la même suite!

_Je suis jaloux! S'exclama alors le blond avec une expression hilarante. Tu as de la chance Jyuushiro, de la chance!

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Jyuushiro foudroyait littéralement son collègue du regard et l'orangé s'attendit à une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Mais Shinji sembla aussi le remarquer :

_Calme-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te piquer ton amant, aussi sexy soit-il! Je ne pique pas les mec des autres, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Jyuushiro, t'es un collègue, un ami… Je suis peut-être très con mais j'ai ma fierté! Et puis je ne me permettrai pas de te faire une telle chose, j'ai trop de respect pour toi.

Etrangement, Ichigo sentit toute la sincérité du blond dans ses paroles et se détendit quelque peu. Jyuushiro sembla aussi se détendre et croire son collègue.

_Je l'espère, finit-il par souffler.

_Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà bien assez de soucis pour piquer le mec d'un ami, crois-moi! Et puis je crois que je ne suis pas le genre d'Ichigo en plus!

Ichigo éclata de rire, faisant rire Jyuushiro. Mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs reprit son sérieux :

_Shinji, je peux te demander quelque chose de… d'assez curieux?

_Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Tu connais bien Kensei, hein?

Ichigo soupira, et voilà, Jyuushiro n'avait pas finit sa crise de jalousie!

_Est-ce que tu sais s'il est gay?

Shinji sembla tomber des nues en entendant la question. Il arborait une telle expression d'abrutit que Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Jyuushiro, Kensei est le plus grand coureur de jupons que le monde ait jamais porté! Crois-moi, il vendrait son âme au diable plutôt que de laisser tomber les nanas!

_Alors, il est peut-être bi?

_Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ça? Arf! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu'il ne s'intéresse à Ichigo?

L'orangé se sentit soudain mal à l'aise lorsque Shinji tourna un œil curieux dans sa direction.

_Il lui a envoyé des fleurs, ajouta Jyuushiro comme si cette phrase était un argument irréfutable.

_Et alors?

_Et alors, on n'envoie pas des fleurs sans raison comme ça!

_Mon pauvre Jyuushiro, tu vois le mal partout. Kensei a voulu remercier Ichigo, ou bien lui montrer qu'il était heureux d'avoir fait sa connaissance, je ne sais pas moi! Mais Kensei, attiré par un homme? Jamais de la vie!

Ichigo soupira de soulagement, au moins, il en avait le cœur net maintenant.

_Si tu le dis, conclut Jyuushiro en se tournant vers son amant.

Il avança vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_Vous êtes trop mignons, commenta Shinji en extasie devant la scène.

_Va m'attendre dans le couloir, lui conseilla Jyuushiro.

_O.K! Ichigo, à plus!

Il sortit de la suite et Ichigo lança un regard étonné à son amant :

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant à propos de Kensei?

_Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te perdre!

_Et même s'il était gay, ça ne changerait rien. Je t'aime.

_Je le sais. Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Jyuushiro quitta la pièce en lui lançant un dernier sourire timide.

_____________________________________

**_Un petit triangle amoureux Jyuushiro X Ichigo X Kensei ne vous fera pas de mal, hein? Rien que de penser à Kensei X Ichigo j'en ai des bouffées de chaleur... O.k, je sors! lol_**


	11. Hopes and fears

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Et Kensei passe à l'action! Hihi!**_

__________________________________

**Titre :** In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Hopes and Fears (Keane)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warnings : **Un petit lemon

__________________________________

11. Hopes and Fears

Ichigo s'installa sur le balcon pour travailler le reste de l'après-midi. Après avoir fait ces photos le matin-même, il se sentait juste bien. Heureux de savoir qu'il ferait plaisir à Jyuushiro.

Il fut dérangé en fin d'après-midi par Shinji qui lui montra les clichés de la séance du matin.

_Wouah! S'exclama-t-il en observant les photos sur lesquelles il s'étalait.

_Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit!

Il lui lança un large sourire et le roux se regarda sur les clichés. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui là-dessus!

_Jyuushiro les a vues?

_Oui! Et il a adoré!

_C'est génial! Et Kensei?

_Mmm… Il ne les a pas encore vus. Vu que c'est un homme très occupé, il est rare de pouvoir trouver un moment avec lui… Apparemment de puis quelques temps, il aurait des soucis avec le conseil d'administration de sa société…

_Oh…

Ichigo ne comprenait pas tout, et il se moquait des problèmes des Muguruma, mais était ravie pour les photos.

_Bon, je dois filer, nous avons encore du boulot! Merci encore Ichigo, tu feras un sacré mannequin!

_Oh euh… merci!

_Bonne soirée!

Ichigo le regarda s'enfuir de la pièce et se surprit à sourire. Il était très satisfait des photos et si Jyuushiro l'était, c'était encore mieux!

Lorsque Jyuushiro rentra ce soir-là, le plus jeune était sur le balcon, tranquillement installé, ses cours devant lui.

Jyuushiro vint tout de suite se coller à lui et lui murmura :

_Viens avec moi, j'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour…

Ichigo sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer et se laissa conduire dans la chambre.

_Est-ce que les photos t'auraient plut?

_Elles sont magnifiques! Ichigo, tu es si beau!

Jyuushiro commença à embrasser son cou et l'orangé se surprit à rougir. Un simple compliment de son amant semblait lui faire plus d'effet que toutes les caresses du monde.

_J'ai eu envie de toi toute l'après-midi, dès que j'ai vu ces photos…

_Je vois…

Ichigo retira la chemise de son amant et lui glissa :

_Et si on allait dans la baignoire?

Jyuushiro étira un large sourire :

_Oh que oui!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enlacés dans un bon bain chaud, l'espace de la baignoire leur permettant de s'étendre totalement.

_Ichigo, relève-toi un peu…

L'orangé comprit que son amant ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et se mit à genoux dans la baignoire, posant sa jambe droite en dehors de celle-ci, de façon à ce que son postérieur se trouve sortit de l'eau et légèrement surélevé.

Jyuushiro vint le pénétrer doucement, faisant bouger en rythme l'eau chaude et mousseuse.

Ichigo se laisse complètement aller et ils laissèrent échapper un « je t'aime » commun en se libérant.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla encore seul dans son lit et passa sa matinée à travailler. Il en avait assez… Il voulait juste sortir de cette chambre dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis deux jours maintenant. Il avait envie de sortir, de voir la ville, de passer du temps avec Jyuushiro.

Frappé d'un ennui mortel, il se décida à sortir tout de même. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il envoya un message à Jyuushiro :

« Je sors prendre un peu l'air, cette chambre va me rendre fou! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'embrasse »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'il fut dans le hall, Jyuushiro lui avait répondu:

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu risquerais de te perdre! J'ai un déjeuner que je ne peux pas éviter aujourd'hui, mais je pense pouvoir me libérer pour cette après-midi. Fais attention à toi »

Ichigo sourit et remit son portable dans sa poche en franchissant les portes de l'hôtel. Il faisait très beau ce matin-là et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches en se baladant. Il en profita pour acheter des magashis, pâtisseries traditionnelles japonaises dans une boutique qui semblait réputée. Il se laissa tenter par des Usagi, saveur citron. Cette pâtisserie est faite d'une pâte sablée dure, modelée de le forme d'une tête de lapin. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé et il se demanda si ça ferait plaisir à Jyuushiro…

Il fit quelques pas de plus dans la ville, tentant de ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité du centre et revint sur ses pas après une bonne heure de marche. Il se sentait un peu mieux, moins oppressé et rentra à l'hôtel lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cage dorée.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, jetant un coup d'œil à son paquet contenant ses achats et sourit avec envie au moment ou l'ascenseur s'arrêta au second étage pour y laisser monter deux personnes.

_Bonjour, Ichigo.

« Merde! »

Kensei et un jeune homme à lunettes vinrent prendre place dans la machine et le rouquin murmura un « bonjour » timide en se déplaçant au fond de la machine. Il remercia le jeune assistant de Kensei d'être présent…

_J'ai vu les photos, elles sont tout simplement parfaites, reprit Kensei en se tournant vers lui.

_Ah oui?

Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise. S'ils avaient été seuls, il se serait certainement enfuit en demandant un arrêt au prochain étage.

_Oui, vraiment. Vous êtes sublime.

Il se sentit rosir légèrement et pria pour que l'ascenseur arrive vite à destination.

_J'aimerais que nous discutions, reprit alors Kensei. Vous êtes occupé en ce moment?

_Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

_Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps…

_Bien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et ils descendirent tous les trois de l'ascenseur pour se diriger dans un couloir lumineux et spacieux. Ichigo ne savait même pas à quel étage il était, sûrement pas au sien et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé l'invitation.

Mais la présence de l'assistant de Kensei le soulagea quelque peu, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclipse lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la suite de Kensei…

Et voilà : il se retrouvait seul avec cet homme, dans sa suite. Et il priait pour que Jyuushiro ne l'apprenne jamais...

_Asseyez-vous, lui dit Kensei d'un ton doucereux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Le roux se dirigea vers le canapé du salon et s'y installa, raide comme un piquet.

_Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

_Euh… de l'eau m'ira très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Kensei s'attarda au bar quelques instants et revint vers lui, pour s'asseoir à sa droite, lui tendant son verre d'eau. Il le remercia en bafouillant et le regarda boire une gorgée de son verre de Bourbon.

_Alors, je pense que nous pourrions dores et déjà entrer dans le vif du sujet, dit Kensei en se tournant vers la table basse qui s'étendait devant eux.

Ichigo y remarqua un tas de feuilles et Kensei en plaça une devant lui.

_Voici un contrat, expliqua-t-il en le dévisageant. J'ai été très satisfait de votre travail, je veux que vous deveniez le nouveau visage de ma maison…

_Mais, c'est que je… enfin, je…

Kensei lui sourit. C'était un sourire doux et sincère, ce qui surprit Ichigo.

« Non, Shinji vous vous êtes trompé! Si cet homme n'est pas gay alors je suis le Père Noël! »

Et devant le regard insistant de Kensei, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu se fondre dans le cuir du canapé et se maudit silencieusement d'avoir accepté de le suivre dans sa suite.

Ichigo serra entre ses doigts son paquet, d'où s'échappait des effluves d'agrumes de ses achats pâtissiers.

_Ne soyez pas inquiet, reprit Kensei, tout se passera bien. Vous serez entouré comme il le faudra. J'y veillerai. Je tiens à m'occuper de vous comme il se doit.

_Hein?

Le roux sursauta en sentant la main de Kensei effleurer son bras. Il se raidit, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, mais l'homme ne faisait que lui tendre un stylo, son sourire toujours sincère sur les lèvres :

_Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et prit le stylo. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un instant et Kensei poussa un soupir à ce contact, mais n'en perdit pas son sourire. Le roux regarda le stylo comme s'il s'était agit d'un trésor inestimable, ne sachant quoi en faire.

Kensei rapprocha alors le contrat de lui et lui fit un signe de tête :

_Je suis ravie que vous entriez dans ma maison, dit-il, je sens que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble.

_En fait, parvint à articuler Ichigo, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir faire ça. Vous voyez je ne suis pas encore prêt et… et euh… il faudrait peut-être mieux que j'en parle à Jyuushiro avant, non?

_Pourquoi? C'est votre décision, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes assez grand!

_Mais je…

Kensei posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse et Ichigo crut qu'il allait briser ses os lui-même tellement il s'était raidit, sous le contact.

La présence de la main chaude et forte sur sa cuisse le rendit subitement transpirant, suant. Il était paniqué. S'il le repoussait, il causerait du tord à Jyuushiro, mais il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire?

_ICHIGO!!!

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit à la volée et ils sursautèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

Jyuushiro et Shinji se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Le premier était visiblement hors de lui et fronça les sourcils douloureusement en remarquant la main posée sur la cuisse de son amant. Shinji ouvrit grand la bouche et fusilla Kensei du regard.

Sans plus attendre, Jyuushiro se précipita sur eux et empoigna fermement Ichigo par la main en pointant son index sur Kensei :

_Ne le touchez pas!!

Ils quittèrent la chambre, décoiffant à moitié Shinji au passage, tellement Jyuushiro marchait vite, et empruntèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur étage.

_Jyuushiro! Se débattit Ichigo. Tu me fais mal!!

Mais son amant ne l'écouta pas, serrant toujours plus sa main dans la sienne.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre en catastrophe, Jyuushiro l'envoyant valser au milieu de la pièce et refermant la porte violemment, faisant trembler les murs.

_Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? Demanda Ichigo en le regardant avancer vers lui. Il voulait juste me parler du contrat et…

Mais plus Jyuushiro avançait vers lui, le regard noir, plus il avait peur. Qu'allait-il faire? Il semblait hors de lui…

_Et tu m'as fait mal! Lança-t-il en observant son poignet rougit par la poigne de fer de son amant.

Jyuushiro arriva à sa hauteur et il se raidit, craignant une réaction violente.

Mais l'homme se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui, posant son front sur l'épaule de l'orangé.

_Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix appuyée.

Il resta surpris un long moment puis entoura ses bras autour du dos de son amant.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, restant ainsi, sans bouger. L'orangé sentit cependant l'obligation de se justifier :

_Jyuushiro, c'était une simple discussion, il a voulu me faire signer un contrat.

_Il avait sa main sur ta cuisse, fit remarquer Jyuushiro en le serrant encore plus fort.

_Je sais, mais… lorsque tu es arrivé, cela faisait que quelques secondes que ça s'était produit et j'étais tellement surpris, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas te faire de tord…

Jyuushiro releva la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains :

_Je me fiche que tu me fasses du tord, que tu ruines ma carrière en repoussant quelqu'un comme cette ordure, mais ne laisse plus personne te toucher comme ça!

_Je ne le voulais pas…

_S'il te plait.

_Bien sûr.

Jyuushiro lui donna un long baiser envieux. Ichigo ferma les yeux, les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'apaiser quelque peu dans sa poitrine et lorsque la baiser prit fin, ils repartirent dans une longue étreinte.

_Nous avons croisé l'assistant de Kensei qui nous a dit que tu étais avec lui… J'étais certain qu'il tenterait quelque chose pour t'approcher. Shinji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lui-même!

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…

Jyuushiro s'écarta de lui doucement et remarqua alors le paquet qu'il avait en main.

Ichigo le brandit devant lui et sortit les pâtisseries qu'il avait acheté.

_J'espère que tu aimes! Lança-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

_Oui, beaucoup.

Le couple passa comme prévu l'après-midi ensemble et le plus jeune avait bien l'intention de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel ce soir-là, et non pas dans leur suite.

_Je ne vais pas m'envoler! S'écria-t-il alors que Jyuushiro allait refuser.

Finalement, il céda, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant chic au rez-de-chaussée. Ils y rencontrèrent Shinji, venu dîner avec Byakuya et Rangiku, les trois jurés qui avaient fait passer son casting à Ichigo et ils passèrent une bonne soirée.

En sortant, ils aperçurent Kensei de loin mais ce dernier ne les remarqua pas, ce dont Ichigo fut soulagé.

En se couchant ce soir-là, Jyuushiro était exténué :

_Si j'avais su que cette semaine serait aussi éreintante, je t'aurais plutôt proposé de passer une semaine entière à mon appartement…

_Oui, ça aurait été tout aussi bien.

_Tu sais Ichigo, maintenant tout va aller très vite pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes perdu par tout ça.

_Non, tout va bien.

_Il est fort probable que demain nous te présentions dans la salle de réception, sur la scène.

_Quoi?!

Ichigo releva la tête précipitamment :

_Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne serait pas que des petites photos de rien du tout! Maintenant que la campagne va être lancée, tu vas être beaucoup sollicité.

_Mais euh… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

_Rien. Seulement être là, ton visage suffira.

_Je vais faire la potiche si je comprends bien.

Jyuushiro eut un sourire et le serra dans ses bras :

_Si tu savais comme je suis fier d'être celui qui partage tes nuits. Je suis jaloux, je n'y peux rien. Mais ça me montre à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je t'aime.

_Oui, et te voir te mettre dans des états pareils l'a confirmé! Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère pour rien. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, je n'ai envie de personne d'autre dans ma vie.

_Ichigo…

Jyuushiro l'embrassa tendrement.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Ichigo ne se réveilla pas seul, à sa grande surprise. Jyuushiro était toujours endormit à ses côtés et il regarda machinalement l'heure à sa montre, posée sur la table de nuit.

Il était 8h30 et il étira un large sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait accompagné depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Il se lova près de Jyuushiro, sa tête contre son torse et ce dernier émit un gémissement plaintif en se réveillant.

_Je t'ai réveillé? Chuchota Ichigo.

_Mmmm, affirma-t-il. Aucune importance…

Il souleva le corps du plus jeune et la plaça sur le sien, cherchant sa bouche dans la pénombre encore relative de la pièce. Dès qu'il la trouva, une langue conquérante vint s'introduire dans sa bouche et Jyuushiro serra la corps musclé contre le sien.

Les mains d'Ichigo vinrent immédiatement caresser son torse et l'une d'elle s'introduit sans pudeur sous ses sous-vêtements pour prendre en main immédiatement son membre.

Jyuushiro laissa échapper un gémissement sourd entre les lèvres de son amant et se laissa faire docilement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler ce matin et il n'irait certainement pas. Si c'était encore pour se payer une réunion interminable, tout seul, sans l'aide de Shinji qui avait horreur de ces détails administratifs et de ces discussions, il préférait rester au lit, bien au chaud sous les mains d'Ichigo.

L'orangé descendit lentement le long de son torse, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses et lécha son membre sur toute sa longueur. Jyuushiro bougea son bassin sensuellement sous les caresses, ondulant, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure lumineuse plus bas.

Il lança un regard implorant au plus jeune qui cessa ses activités et remonta ses jambes au niveau de ses épaules, en plaçant son membre à l'entrée du plus âgé.

Il en profita pour se pencher en direction de la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en tira un pot de lubrifiant.

_Ca sera plus prudent…

Jyuushiro se mordit la lèvre inférieur, quand il sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Puis lorsque ce furent deux, il s'arqua faiblement, et enfin tressaillit lorsque Ichigo commença à faire jouer ses doigts sur sa prostate en douceur.

_Tu es prêt? Demanda le roux en se penchant vers lui.

_Oui.

Ichigo s'empara du lubrifiant et laissa son amant le lui appliquer, consciencieusement, en douceur, procurant au plus jeune de douces sensations. Enfin, Jyuushiro vint poser ses mains sur les avant-bras du plus jeune et serra son étreinte lorsqu'il le pénétra.

_Jyuushiro…

Ichigo commença à gémir faiblement et son amant cherchait déjà l'air en ouvrant grand sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir qui se faisait sentir.

_Plus fort, gémit-il après quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme sourit et obéit, attrapant fermement le corps sous lui en imprimant un rythme plus profond, plus rapide. Jyuushiro secouait la tête de droite à gauche en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ichigo calma ses mouvements tout à coup et il rouvrit les yeux.

_Jyuushiro…

Il se pencha vers lui pour le prendre par le dos et le faire se redresser. Jyuushiro se laissa faire et se retrouva entre les jambes du plus jeune, légèrement surélevé et s'asseyant sur son membre. De cette manière, il pouvait imprégner le rythme qui lui plaisait.

Il apprécia cette nouvelle position et prit appuis sur les pectoraux d'Ichigo qui s'était allongé à son tour. Le roux ferma les yeux à son tour, totalement soumis aux mouvements de son amant qui semblait ailleurs.

_Ichigo…, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

L'orangé saisit son membre et se sentit bientôt à bout, soumis à lui.

Il y eut un long râle rauque, celui d'Ichigo, suivit d'un autre, légèrement décalé de Jyuushiro.

_Tu vas être en retard…

_Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour y penser, tu ne crois pas?

Ichigo sourit à la réponse de son amant et sortit du lit lentement sous les yeux envieux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils se sourirent un instant puis Ichigo lança :

_Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes?

_Pourquoi pas un bain plutôt?

_Comme tu veux!

La matinée passa trop vite au goût d'Ichigo. La balade avec Jyuushiro dans le centre-ville avait duré plus de deux heures, et pourtant, quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel il lui sembla que le temps s'écoulait plus vite depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_J'ai faim…

Jyuushiro sourit et sentit lui aussi qu'il était tenaillé par la faim et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

_Ukitake!!

Une grosse voix qui résonna dans le hall, les fit se retourner. Ichigo sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant Kensei avancer vers eux, les sourcils froncés et le pas conquérant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Lança Jyuushiro avec le plus de haine dont il était capable.

Ichigo se rapprocha de lui, comme s'il avait peur, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais sur le moment, son instinct prit le dessus et il craignait que l'homme robuste face à lui ne le touche encore une fois.

_Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous serez bien présent à la présentation de cette après-midi, répondit Kensei d'une voix forte en posant ses yeux sur le rouquin. Vous serez là aussi, Ichigo?

_Euh… oui.

Le jeune homme sentit clairement Jyuushiro fulminer devant le regard que lui lançait Kensei, mais il semblait se contrôler.

_J'espère que vous allez bien.

_Oui, merci, répondit l'orangé mal à l'aise.

_J'espère que nous aurons également le temps de reprendre notre discussion de la dernière fois. Je ne compte pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

_Ne parlez pas comme ça! Intervint Jyuushiro d'un ton cassant.

_Je vous demande pardon?

La tension venait d'augmenter d'un seul coup et l'orangé se sentit oppressé. Jyuushiro brandit alors son bras entre Ichigo et Kensei, de manière à créer une sorte de limite qui se voulait infranchissable.

_C'est à moi que vous vous adresserez dorénavant, ne parlez plus à Ichigo! Reprit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Mais voyons, Ukitake, je ne faisais que saluer Ichigo et lui dire combien je suis heureux qu'il fasse cette campagne.

_Vraiment?

Le roux sentit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il intervienne avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre. Il saisit le bras de Jyuushiro levé devant lui et le baissa lentement :

_Jyuushiro, si on allait déjeuner, hein? J'ai faim…

Son amant resta immobile, son regard toujours braqué sur Kensei qui semblait ne pas trembler.

_Quant à vous, laissez-moi tranquille, vous ne voyez pas que vous ne faites qu'envenimer les choses?

Kensei tourna de nouveau ses yeux sur Ichigo et eut un sourire sincère :

_Je suis désolé si je vous cause du tord, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite, en fait.

Le roux sentit à nouveau son amant fulminer et lui serra le bras fortement pour lui interdire de parler.

_Très bien, répondit-il, tenons-nous en à une relation d'employé à patron, hein?

_Pourquoi cela? Vous n'avez pas encore signé mon contrat. Et entre nous, j'espérais bien que notre relation puisse aller plus loin…

Jyuushiro bougea nerveusement, faisant un pas en direction de Kensei qui n'avait pas bronché.

Ichigo le tira en arrière dans un soupir, il fallait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent tout de suite avant que ça ne dérape. Il fit volte-face, avec Jyuushiro, et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Si Jyuushiro se laissait emporter, Kensei le casserait en deux. Leurs corpulences étaient foncièrement opposées.

_A toute à l'heure, Ichigo! Lança la grosse voix de Kensei. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous finirez pas venir à moi, vous finirez par comprendre que Ukitake n'est pas l'homme qu'il vous faut!

Ichigo ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas la fermer?!

C'en fut trop pour Jyuushiro qui se retourna violemment, sortant de l'étreinte de son amant pour retourner vers Kensei, l'air furieux.

A quelques pas de lui, l'orangé vint encore s'interposer et se plaça entre les deux hommes, face à Jyuushiro.

_Arrête!! S'écria-t-il.

Dans le hall de l'établissement, tout le monde les observait désormais, mais Ichigo s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était calmer cette situation qui s'enflammait inexorablement.

_Vous êtes bien agressif à mon goût, Ukitake, fit remarquer Kensei de son air hautain. Mais je comprends que vous vouliez garder Ichigo pour vous tout seul. J'en aurais fait de même…

_Connard…, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux blancs entre ses dents.

_Jyuushiro!

L'orangé le repoussa gentiment et se tourna vers Kensei en le foudroyant du regard :

_Et vous, arrêtez ça! Si vous continuez ainsi j'arrête ce boulot et ce contrat vous pouvez vous le fourrer où je pense!

Il y eut quelques cris indignés dans l'assistance qui s'était formée autour de la dispute et Ichigo allait rebrousser chemin :

_Malheureusement, dit Kensei, c'est à votre amant que vous feriez le plus de tord en agissant ainsi. Si vous décidez d'arrêter maintenant, le journal pour lequel votre amant travaille coulera. Sans mon argent, Ukitake perdra son emploi. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il perde son emploi, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et lui donna la plus grande gifle que le monde ait connu.

_J'm'en fous! S'écria-t-il en laissant un Kensei déséquilibré et stupéfait sous le choc. Dégagez de ma vue!

Il se retourna pour la énième fois et empoigna Jyuushiro par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui dans le restaurant.

Kensei resta assommé sous le coup et regarda les deux amants disparaître derrière les portes vitrées. Il respirait difficilement, le coup que lui avait donné Ichigo était si fort que sa mâchoire en avait craqué.

_Ichigo…, marmonna Jyuushiro.

_Tais-toi, ne parlons plus de ça!

Il se dissimula derrière le menu du restaurant et fit semblant d'en lire le contenu. En réalité, il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Cette altercation l'avait secoué et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait à leur faire du tord.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car sa main fut attrapée par celle de Jyuushiro.

Il leva les yeux vers son visage pâle et ses yeux tristes. L'expression qu'il arborait était totalement différente de celle pendant la dispute et Ichigo en eut un coup au cœur. Il semblait souffrir…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Jyuushiro le lâcha et enfouit son visage entre ses mains :

_Je n'en peux plus, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit de gros yeux.

_De… de quoi tu parles?

Devant le silence de son amant, il prit soudain peur. Il ne voulait tout de même pas… rompre?

_Jyuushiro, de quoi tu parles?

Des yeux rougis se relevèrent sur lui et il sursauta à nouveau. C'était quoi cette tête de désespéré?

Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, il s'attendit au pire :

_J'en ai assez, reprit le père de Nell, je crois que… que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps. C'est horrible comme situation…

_Mais de quoi tu parles?

_Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cette jalousie horrible! Cracha-t-il en enfouissant encore son visage entre ses mains.

_Mais… mais… tu sais que… enfin que je suis amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi redoutes-tu cet homme?

_Ce n'est pas seulement cet homme! Oh… Ichigo… S'il te plait, arrêtons là. Je n'en peux plus…

________________________________

**_Oui, la sadique est de retour, je sais que je coupe aux moments pas toujours propices! ^^_**


	12. The show must go on

**_uUn chapitre court, je sais. Mais dans cette fic, j'aime que les choses coulent doucement ^^_**

_____________________________________________

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : The show must go on (Queen)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

_____________________________________________

12. The show must go on

_Arrêtons tout ça, je… je ne me sens… pas très bien.

Ichigo sentit la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds en entendant les mots de son amant.

« Arrêter tout ça? » Ca voulait dire quoi exactement?

Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais n'avait pas le courage de parler. Si Jyuushiro décidait de rompre à cause de cette jalousie maladive, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, il ne voulait qu'ils en finissent ici. Pas comme ça… C'était impossible!

_P… Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Parvint-il enfin à articuler. Tu… tu ne le penses pas, hein?

Jyuushiro releva ses yeux vers lui une fois de plus :

_Si, je le pense, vraiment. C'en est trop. Je vais finir par… par devenir fou ou je ne sais quoi. Ces trois jours ont été un vrai calvaire pour moi et je ne supporte plus ça, je veux seulement m'enfuir.

_Et… et moi alors? Demanda le roux en sentant l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Et moi dans tout ça? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de…

_Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, le coupa Jyuushiro. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Cette atmosphère est étouffante.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il resta pétrifié alors que Jyuushiro soupirait longuement.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, au-delà même de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, et il ne put que souffler :

_Mais je t'aime…

Jyuushiro le fixa en fronçant les sourcils et prit sa main dans la sienne :

_Je le sais, moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'on rentre. Dès demain, ça sera le mieux.

_Qu… quoi?

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulait rompre et maintenant il voulait rentrer avec lui?

_Tu veux rentrer avec moi? Pourquoi?

Jyuushiro secoua la tête avec un air d'incompréhension totale :

_Mais parce que je t'aime et que nous sommes ensemble. Ichigo, j'en ai juste assez d'être ici. Arrêtons cette semaine de dingue! Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Retournons chez moi, je veux qu'on rentre calmement ensemble, rien que toi et moi. J'ai envie de t'aimer dans un autre endroit que celui-ci…

Ichigo resta bouche bée. Alors il n'était pas en train de rompre! Pas du tout. Il voulait juste partir de cet hôtel, il voulait juste s'enfuir d'ici et de toute cette pression relative à son travail!

L'orangé s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre les bras, se sentant tout à coup si léger qu'il en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il s'était mis à respirer si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon.

_Ca ne va pas? S'empressa de demander Jyuushiro en posant une main sur son bras. Tu es malade?

_Espèce de crétin finit!! Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_Pardon?

Ichigo releva des yeux rouges vers lui et lui lança, d'une voix aigue :

_J'ai cru que tu étais en train de rompre avec moi, crétin!!

_QUOI?!

Jyuushiro se leva et vint placer ses bras autour de son cou.

Tout le monde dans le restaurant les observait, mais c'était comme si les deux amants étaient seuls au monde à ce moment.

_Ichigo, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire croire ça!

_Eh bin c'est raté! Répliqua la voix aigue.

Jyuushiro déposa plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux et s'accroupit près de lui afin que son visage se trouve au niveau de celui du jeune homme.

Le roux sortit progressivement sa tête de ses bras et renifla bruyamment :

_Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? Demanda Jyuushiro sans comprendre.

_Je ne sais pas… tu disais « arrêtons là » j'ai cru que tu parlais de nous!

_Jamais de la vie!

_Sois plus clair quand tu parleras à l'avenir, et ne redis plus des trucs du genre! Sinon, je t'étripe!

_Je m'en souviendrais…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le plus âgé caressant les cheveux oranges doux et brillants.

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça?

_Quoi?

_Bosser pour ce type?

Jyuushiro laissa son regard baissé quelques instants :

_Pour la campagne, nous n'avons hélas plus le choix. Mais, je t'en prie, ne signe pas de contrat avec Muguruma.

_Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas.

_Bien. Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas.

Jyuushiro se releva et Ichigo le suivit du regard. Il tira sur la manche de sa veste gentiment comme pour quémander quelque chose. Ses yeux ambres étaient brillants, tel un chian battut et son amant se baissa lentement vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le restaurant avait commencé à se vider, la présentation de la nouvelle campagne de Kensei commençant dans quelques minutes. Mais les clients restant observèrent la scène d'un œil noir, comme si les deux hommes étaient des animaux extrêmement dangereux.

Ichigo n'en avait rien à faire, et à sa grande surprise, Jyuushiro non plus. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public.

_Ca va commencer, on ferait mieux d'y aller, souffla Jyuushiro en se redressant.

_Mais… tu n'as rien manger!

_Je ne pourrais rien avaler de toute façon!

Ichigo lança un regard inquiet en direction du visage pâle de son amant mais ne dit rien de plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception celle-ci était déjà bondée. Ils prirent la direction de la scène sur laquelle les attendait Shinji et Byakuya.

_Comment ça se présente? Demanda Jyuushiro.

_Kensei a l'air en rogne, lui fit remarquer le blond. Ca va? Tu es tout pâle!

_Oui, oui, ça va.

_Voilà comment ça va se passer, expliqua Shinji au couple. Kensei va présenter lui-même la nouvelle campagne pour le nouveau parfum de sa marque et il ajoutera que nous serons le premier magasine a diffuser la publicité. Il expliquera ensuite qu'il va signer un accord de partenariat entre le journal et sa société. Là, il dévoilera la pub en question avec Ichigo…

_Hein?

Ichigo était encore perdu. Il se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait là et tous ces gens qui allaient voir ses photos…

_Ils ont juste choisi une photo, hein? Demanda-t-il visiblement stressé.

_Oui, oui. Celle de la baignoire.

_Hein? Avec le pantalon troué là?

_Oui…

Le roux eut une grimace. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Jyuushiro posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit pour qu'il se détende.

Lorsque enfin Kensei commença son discours, il ne l'écouta même pas, tellement l'appréhension s'était emparée de lui.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'il sentit Jyuushiro le pousser doucement :

_Notre nouveau mannequin!! Lança Kensei en se tournant vers lui.

Les lumières se braquèrent sur le rouquin, sans prévenir et il se sentit submergé par les regards de l'assistance. Il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, mais avança tout de même, d'un pas timide vers Kensei sous les applaudissement du public.

Sur l'écran géant derrière lui, sa photo s'étalait. Celle qu'il avait faite dans la baignoire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux négligemment. Un slogan y avait été ajouté, ainsi que la marque de la maison de Muguruma Kensei.

Il prit le micro d'une main tremblante et constata qu'une caméra de télévision se trouvait juste devant lui.

Il arbora un sourire timide et esquissa un signe de main pour la foule.

_Bonjour, commença-t-il totalement perdu.

Kensei se baissa jusqu'à lui et lui chuchota :

_Vous êtes en direct, essayez de dire quelque chose de constructif!

Ichigo resta stupéfait.

« Ouhla! Je suis dans la merde! »

_Euh… Merci à tout le monde.

Il trouvait que sa voix résonnait un peu trop dans le micro, aussi recula-t-il l'engin.

_Je suis très honoré de pouvoir faire cette campagne pour euh… Mr Muguruma…

« C'est ça oui, plutôt crever!! »

_Je suis très heureux de me retrouver ici et de euh… pouvoir remercier Mr Muguruma de vive voix pour m'avoir donné ma chance.

Des applaudissements suivirent et Ichigo reprit, un peu plus sûr de lui :

_Je voudrais aussi remercier Hirako Shinji et toute l'équipe sans qui tout ça n'aurait pas pu être présenté aujourd'hui…

Il y eut d'autres applaudissements.

_Et aussi, plus particulièrement, Ukitake Jyuushiro qui est le premier à m'avoir fait confiance. Merci de tout cœur!

Il accompagna les applaudissements et tourna sa tête en direction de son amant. Il arborait un sourire radieux, malgré son teint très pâle et Shinji leva un pouce en l'air avec un large sourire.

Kensei lui reprit alors le micro.

_Merci à vous, Ichigo, dit-il.

Le roux se recula et reprit vite sa place à côté de Jyuushiro en lui glissant :

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça allait être filmé!

_Oups! Désolé…

_J'étais comment?

_Parfait! Comme d'habitude, lui répondit Shinji. Et merci d'avoir pensé à nous!

Ichigo lança un sourire à Jyuushiro qui lui répondit. La chaleur des lumières sur eux semblait rendre l'homme encore plus pâle.

_Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui, oui… il fait un peu chaud c'est tout.

_Et tu n'as rien mangé de la journée!

_Je sais…

L'inquiétude d'Ichigo à son sujet le fit sourire. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible en une telle occasion, et surtout pas devant Muguruma Kensei.

La présentation dura encore quelques minutes de plus et enfin, ils purent descendre de scène. L'orangé se précipita vers les marches, désireux d'éviter à tout prix Kensei.

Jyuushiro le suivit et ils commencèrent à emprunter les marches pour descendre de scène lorsque Ichigo sentit quelque chose l'heurter de plein fouet dans le dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

_Jyuushiro!! S'écria-t-il.

Son amant s'était écroulé en avant, exténué de fatigue et serait tombé en bas des marches s'il n'avait pas été devant lui.

Le roux le soutint comme il put, paniqué, et Shinji et d'autres personnes alentours vinrent lui porter secours.

_Jyuushiro!! s'écria-t-il en allongeant lentement le corps moue de son amant au sol.

Mais Jyuushiro ne lui répondit pas. Il était inconscient.

Shinji empoigna son portable et appela tout de suite les secours.

Autour d'eux, les gens étaient paniqués. Ichigo était perdu face aucorps inerte par terre et il s'agenouilla près lui, donnant de petites tapes sur les joues de son amant. Il s'en doutait, il était blanc comme un linge!

_Tu m'entends? Jyuushiro!

Mais aucun moyen de ranimer son amant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, vous bloquez le passage!

Kensei arriva derrière lui et découvrit la scène, réprimant un hoquet de stupéfaction.

_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'Ichigo.

_NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS!!!! Hurla-t-il en se tournant violemment vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

_____________________________________________

**_Le retour de la sadique! Bon en même temps, c'est pas comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas encore hein? ^^_**


	13. Dirty little secret

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Dirty little secret (All american rejects)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

__________________________________

13. Dirty little secret.

_Pouah!! Merci chérie, c'était vraiment très bon! Mais je crois que j'ai trop mangé!

Nell se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, observant son amie Hallibel terminer son repas.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour la journée, afin de travailler ensemble, chez la jeune femme blonde. Nell se sentait tellement seule dans son appartement depuis que Ichigo était partit en « vacances », qu'elle passait tout son temps libre chez son amie de fac. Quant à son père, il était partit à Osaka pour elle ne savait quel évènement médiatique.

_Merde!

Hallibel sauta de sa chaise en regardant sa montre et se rua sur la télévision.

_Quoi? Demanda Nell.

_C'est l'heure de la présentation du nouveau mannequin de Muguruma! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se brancha sur une chaîne du câble et tomba en direct sur la présentation qui avait commencé depuis quelques secondes.

_Tout le monde parle de ce nouveau mannequin inconnu qu'ils ont engagé seulement hier! Reprit-elle d'une voix surexcitée. J'adore Muguruma!

_Il ne fait pas que des trucs pour hommes?

_Si! Mais c'est lui que j'adore pas ses produits!

_Oh…

Nell vint s'installer à côté de son amie dans le canapé et regarda le tout d'un œil peu intéressé.

_Notre nouveau mannequin! Retentit la voix de Kensei.

Hallibel trembla d'excitation et Nell leva les yeux au ciel.

_Merde faites un gros plan! S'exclama la blonde. On voit rien!!

Nell porta son regard sur l'écran et constata qu'on y voyait une scène sur laquelle un jeune homme portant un tee-shirt rouge vif s'était avancé. Mais la caméra était trop loin pour qu'on voit son visage.

Hallibell s'était rapproché quelque peu de l'écran, exaspérant son amie.

_Elle envoie la nouvelle pub! S'écria Hallibell. Mais faites un gros plan bordel!

Et le gros plan arriva.

Il y eut un silence dans le salon, alors que le visage d'Ichigo s'étalait en grand sur le téléviseur. Sa voix hésitante retentit dans la pièce et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent totalement stupéfaites, sans parler, sans bouger.

Ichigo eut un sourire à l'écran, ses yeux semblant glisser devant lui, perdus :

_Et aussi, plus particulièrement, Ukitake Jyuushiro qui est le premier à m'avoir fait confiance. Merci de tout cœur!

L'image passa rapidement sur le visage de Jyuushiro qui semblait tourné vers Ichigo et un plan plus large les afficha, se regardant et se souriant mutuellement.

Nell tressaillit.

Elle se rappela alors les paroles d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne parte : « Je pars en sorte de vacances pendant une semaine avec mon amant », « Non, Nell, je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit… »

Soudain, elle se leva et pointa son index sur la télévision en hurlant comme une folle :

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Hallibel en tomba à la renverse sur le canapé et la regarda d'un œil paniqué.

_Quoi? Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, affolée.

_Mon pèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère!!!!!

L'image suivante sur la télévision, termina de faire comprendre à Hallibel la réaction de son amie : Ichigo et Jyuushiro étaient côte à côte, échangeant des messes-basses et se souriant tendrement.

_Oh mon Dieu! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

_Mon pèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère!!!! Hurla à nouveau Nell en sautillant dans toute la pièce. Mon propre pèèèèèèèèèèèèèère!!!!!! ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Elle avait crié si fort que Hallibel crut qu'elle était devenue sourde. Nell gigotait comme une folle sortit de l'asile, sautant toujours plus haut en l'air et criant le prénom de son meilleur ami comme si elle voulait l'égorger.

_Calme-toi! Lui lança Hallibel.

Nell l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et lui cria au visage :

_Mon père et mon meilleur ami son amants!!!! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Mon Dieu aide-moiiiiiiii!!!!!

Pendant ce temps à la télévision, le programme avait pris fin depuis quelques secondes et la publicité avait été lancée.

Nell fondit alors sur sa veste et chercha, les mains tremblantes, son portable.

_Ichigo, comment as-tu pu me faire ça!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon père!!!! Mon pauvre petit papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Elle trouva enfin son portable après de longues secondes. Elle était dans un état second et mit longtemps avant de retrouver le numéro d'Ichigo dans son répertoire. Hallibel n'avait pas bougé, observant simplement son amie devenir dingue, ne pouvant rien faire.

La fille de Jyuushiro plaqua son portable à son oreille violemment et écouta la tonalité avec attention. Dès que Ichigo décrocherait, elle allait réduire ses oreilles à néant!

----------------------------------------------

_J'ai appelé les secours, Ichigo, ils ne devraient plus tarder, dit Shinji en s'agenouillant près du roux.

_Laissez passer, je suis médecin!

Une femme brune, dont les cheveux étaient nattés, apparut à côté d'eux et se baissa près de Jyuushiro.

_Je suis médecin, ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en direction des deux autres. Reculez s'il vous plait…

Shinji et quelques personnes firent reculer les dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour du corps.

Ichigo regarda le tout avec panique lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Sans décoller ses yeux de la scène, il décrocha machinalement :

_Allô?

_COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ESPECE D'ENFOIRE?!!!!!!! ICHIGOOOOO!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!! C'EST MON PÈRE!!!!!!!!!!!

Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent en grand et il dut écarter le téléphone de son oreille tellement elle hurlait fort dans le combiné. Tout le monde autour de lui en avait profité. Il se recula, toujours sans quitter Jyuushiro des yeux, qui n'était pas revenu à lui.

_Nell?

_OUI C'EST MOI ESPECE DE FAUX MEILLEUR AMIIIII!!!!!! C'EST MON PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!

_Calme-toi, Nell…

« Nom d'un chien, ce n'est pas le moment du tout! Comment l'a-t-elle découvert? »

_JE VOUS AI VU A LA TELE!!!!! JE VOUS AI VUUUUUUUUU!!!!! ICHIGO COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE CA AVEC MON PEEEEEEEEEERE?!!!!

_Nell, je t'en supplie calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il y a bien plus grave!

_Passe moi papa!!!

_Justement, il…

_Passe le moi!

_Il a eut un malaise. Il est inconscient…

_….

Ichigo était trop pris par l'émotion pour rajouter quelque chose et visiblement, Nell aussi.

_Je… je ne sais pas… ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il le souffle court, il était tout pâle et… et…

_Je suis là dans deux heures!

Elle raccrocha précipitamment et Ichigo dut prendre plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

_Ichigo!

Shinji arriva derrière lui et le prit par le bras :

_Viens! Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital!

_Est-ce qu'il va bien?

_Toujours dans les pommes!

_Mon Dieu…

--------------------------------------------------

_Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris vos médicaments?

_Je ne sais… Deux jours, peut-être.

Le médecin de l'hôpital d'Osaka secoua la tête d'un air navré.

Jyuushiro n'était resté inconscient qu'une petite heure et se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ichigo, Shinji, Byakuya et Rangiku étaient également présents.

_Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier et vous avez oublié vos médicaments, reprit le médecin l'air déçu. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre et Ichigo vint prendre la main de Jyuushiro dans la sienne.

_Plus jamais, tu ne refais ça! Lui dit-il.

Son amant avait repris quelques couleurs, mais il n'était pas au top de sa forme.

_Promis. Les médecins disent que je vais devoir prendre au moins deux semaines de repos total? Tant mieux…

Il regarda tendrement le jeune roux et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Tu nous as foutu une belle trouille oui! Intervint Shinji en croisant les bras. J'ai bien cru que tu avais une attaque ou je ne sais quoi!

_Heureusement que cette personne était présente, et qu'elle était médecin, ajouta Rangiku.

_C'est la femme de l'un de nos employés administratifs, commenta Byakuya.

_Rappelle-moi de le remercier chaleureusement d'avoir emmené sa femme avec lui, lança Jyuushiro avec un sourire plus large.

_Je n'aurais pas dû venir, lâcha alors Ichigo, tout ça c'est ma faute. C'est ma faute si tu as oublié tes médicaments, et aussi ma faute si tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui et…

Il faillit tout lui dire pour Nell mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas encore plus l'accabler.

_Tout va bien, lui souffla Jyuushiro en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne suis pas encore mort!

_Arrête de dire des bêtises!

Shinji, Byakuya et Rangiku quittèrent la pièce discrètement et Ichigo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres froides de Jyuushiro.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel l'orangé se contenta de caresser la main de son amant.

_Eh bien, finit par dire le malade, cette semaine n'était définitivement pas de tout repos.

_Je crois que j'ai encore plus besoin de vacances.

Jyuushiro eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_Jyuushiro?

_Mmmm?

Ichigo détourna son regard précipitamment et sembla nerveux tout à coup.

_Tu… tu n'as pas peur que… que Nell ait vu la retransmission de la présentation? Demanda-t-il avec un ton détaché forcé.

_Elle n'a pas le câble.

_ET si elle n'était pas à l'appartement, si elle l'avait vu ailleurs.

_Oh…

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils :

_J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Elle est au courant.

_Comment?

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui avec stupéfaction. Ichigo sentit la nécessité de se lever et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

_Elle m'a appelé juste après ton malaise et elle m'a incendié comme jamais, expliqua-t-il. Elle m'a ruiné les oreilles!

_Oh ça ne m'étonne pas.

Jyuushiro ne semblait pas inquiet.

_Mais… tu n'as pas l'air stressé ou quoi? Demanda l'orangé. Ta fille vient de découvrir que nous sommes amants!

_Nell n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle va comprendre que c'est sérieux entre toi et moi.

Ichigo resta un instant immobile.

_C'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda alors Jyuushiro en tournant violemment son visage vers lui.

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas détruire une relation père-fille.

_Pffff… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Je connais bien ma propre fille, nous sommes très proches et tu le sais. Je sais qu'elle acceptera. Ca prendra peut-être du temps mais…

Ils furent interrompus par des voix dans le couloir. Apparemment, c'était Shinji qui s'énervait. Ichigo sortit voir ce qu'il se passait et trouva le blond face à Kensei, qui portait un bouquet de fleurs en main.

_Dégage de là, Kensei! S'écria Shinji. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit comme ça?!

Mais l'homme avait remarqué Ichigo et fondit sur lui :

_Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ichigo, vraiment. Je me sens coupable pour tout ça. Je… croyez-le, je m'en veux.

Le rouquin resta immobile en sondant le visage fort face à lui. Et étrangement, il le crut.

_Elles sont pour lui, dit-il en tendant le bouquet de fleurs. Jyuushiro est un homme bien, il a toujours véhiculé des valeurs que je ne suis même pas capable de comprendre… Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes certainement mieux avec un homme comme lui qu'avec un homme comme moi.

_Mais…

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Son regard glissa sur Shinji qui haussa les épaules.

_Je ne vous embêterai plus, reprit Kensei, même si nous serons amenés à nous croiser de nouveau. Je ne veux plus interférer dans un couple, j'ai ma fierté.

_Bien sûr.

Il se contenta de lui mettre le bouquet dans les mains et s'éloigna le long du couloir.

Ichigo tomba sur une chaise, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Jyuushiro et Shinji posa une main sur son épaule :

_Il n'est pas méchant, lui dit-il. C'est juste un homme d'affaires qui n'a pas l'habitude que les choses et les gens lui résistent.

_Ouai.

Ichigo resta longuement assit. Shinji, Byakuya et Rangiku en firent de même, prenant place sur des chaises face à lui. Il somnola longuement, se demandant même s'il ne s'était pas endormit, accablé par toute cette pression, lorsqu'une main assez énergique vint le secouer pour le sortir du sommeil.

Il bougonna des paroles incompréhensibles et tomba sur de grands yeux bleus inquiets.

_Nell?

_Ca va? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il se redressa rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. D'un coup d'œil il remarqua que les trois collègues de son amant avaient disparu.

_Ils sont descendus boire un café, expliqua-t-elle. Nous avons à parler, toi et moi.

Elle semblait calme, bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et soupira, la tête basse.

_J'ai eu le temps de penser, dit-elle, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion, il a fallu que je négocie ma place à prix d'or pour pouvoir arriver aussi vite.

Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre. Ca faisait à peine 2h30 que Jyuushiro avait fait son malaise. Nell avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour arriver si vite.

_Comment va-t-il?

_Bien, répondit-il en passant une main sur son front. Cette semaine l'a tué, et il a oublié de prendre ses médicaments depuis deux jours. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi lui?

La question sembla le surprendre, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas encore préparé à cette discussion. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

_Je suis désolé, Nell. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai des mauvaises intentions envers ton père, je l'aime du fond du cœur.

_Je sais comme tu es. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais de mauvaises intentions, surtout envers mon père.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo entremêla ses doigts de manière nerveuse. Qu'attendait-elle exactement? Que voulait-elle entendre?

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru agressive au téléphone, mais j'étais profondément choquée. Je le suis encore. Bon sang, Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête?

Il tourna des yeux coupables vers elle et haussa les épaules :

_Désolé, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est allé très vite entre nous.

_Est-ce que vous… vous… enfin, tu vois?

Elle fit des gestes nerveux avec ses mains et détourna ses yeux de lui :

_Oui, vous avez déjà… euh… tu vois?

_Je comprends. En fait, nous…

_Non! Le coupa-t-elle précipitamment avec un sourire pour elle-même. Laisse tomber, je ne préfère pas savoir! C'est… vraiment dégoutant!

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et sursauta :

_Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que c'est…. Bizarre.

_Je sais.

_Mon père… je n'ai connu mon père qu'avec ma mère! Je… je ne savais pas qu'il était gay, je n'en avais aucune idée!

_Il n'était pas gay, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre.

Nell soupira et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

_Tu veux dire que… que c'est toi qui… qui l'a fait changer de bord?

Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise.

_Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu bizarre que nous ayons cette conversation? Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Parler de la vie sexuelle de ton père avec toi, c'est… vraiment trop étrange!

_Je ferais mieux de m'expliquer avec lui, reprit-elle en se levant. Et je veux que tu sois là aussi.

Elle entra dans la chambre, suivit par Ichigo.

Jyuushiro était couché mais avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Il ne sembla pas surprit en voyant sa fille et son amant avancer vers le lit.

Nell se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

_Comment te sens-tu?

_Pas trop mal, je crois que j'ai reçu une bonne leçon.

Il sourit mais Nell resta stoïque. Il glissa un œil en direction d'Ichigo qui sembla se renfrogner.

_Nell…

_Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Depuis… depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? Comment est-ce arrivé?

Jyuushiro posa une main sur celle de sa fille :

_Oh je suis navré, crois-moi. Nous ne savions pas comment te l'annoncer et j'avoue que c'est ma faute, j'ai voulu contourner le problème. J'étais déjà assez perdu comme ça pour en plus le révéler, surtout à toi.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait? Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix. Toi et… et Ichigo?

_Oui, Ichigo et moi, reprit-il avec un sourire plus large. Ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas, tu sais. Un coup de foudre ne se prévoit pas.

Nell ouvrit la bouche et regarda l'un après l'autre son père et son meilleur ami :

_Un… un coup de foudre?

_Oui, répondit son père, tu étais présente ce jour-là. Curieusement tu n'as rien remarqué. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je venais de plus en plus en souvent chez toi. Ca me faisait très plaisir de passer plus de temps avec toi, ne te m'éprends pas, mais j'avoue avoir été égoïste. Si je venais c'était simplement pour voir Ichigo. Je… je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de le revoir si fort, et je me sentais coupable de t'utiliser comme excuse. Pardonne-moi.

Nell resta silencieuse et lança un regard vers le roux qui avait braqué ses yeux sur son amant et le regardait tendrement. Nell n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, pourtant elle avait connu plusieurs conquêtes de son meilleur ami. Mais elle le trouvait changé, son regard avait changé. Tout comme celui de son père, lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Ichigo.

_Quand est-ce arrivé?

_Je suis venu un jour chez toi, je pensais t'y trouver mais tu étais absente. Ichigo m'a ouvert et… et…

_C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, termina Ichigo. Moi, pas lui. Et puis ce jour où je suis allé chez lui pour l'aider avec son ordinateur, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'on avait vraiment envie d'être ensemble, de se revoir.

_Bien sûr, dit-elle en regardant le plafond, le dépannage à domicile! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de le faire, parce que je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien, papa. Je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

_Chérie, reprit Jyuushiro en se redressant, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes personnellement. Ma vie… ma vie ce n'était que toi. Quand ta mère m'a quitté pour un autre, je suis resté seul si longtemps, tu as été ma seule raison de persévérer dans mon travail. Et quand tu as déménagé pour tes études, je me suis retrouvé si seul. Même si tu n'étais qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, je… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir misérable et de pleurer sur mon sort comme un enfant. Je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un. Les femmes qui s'intéressaient à moi, je m'en contrefichais! Mais… avec Ichigo, je ne sais pas, c'était différent. Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant que je me rende compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer parce que… j'étais un homme, et qu'il était ton meilleur ami. Ma dernière volonté était de te faire du mal. Nous voulions te l'annoncer, dans un futur proche, très certainement. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

_A quoi bon, c'est fait maintenant, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Le plus important est que tu ailles mieux.

_Tu m'en veux?

Nell resta interdite un moment puis haussa les épaules :

_Je pense que je devrais être plutôt heureuse de voir que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, même si c'est un homme, même si c'est Ichigo. Je me suis sentit trahie toute à l'heure, par vous deux. Mais… je viens de comprendre que Ichigo ne te voulait pas de mal et même s'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer, je finirais peut-être par m'y faire.

Elle se tourna soudain vers son ami et pointa son index sur lui :

_Ne fais pas de mal à mon père, toi! Et… et… et je crois que tu ferais mieux de te trouver un nouveau logement.

Le roux baissa les yeux, tristement :

_Bien.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils :

_Nell, tu comptes vraiment mettre Icigo à la porte? C'est étrange, parce que je voulais justement lui proposer de venir habiter avec moi.

_HEIN?!!

Les deux autres ouvrirent des yeux exorbités et le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

_Tu es sérieux? Demanda Nell, l'air catastrophé.

_Oui…

_Mais, papa! S'exclama-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en se tenant la tête. Tu… personne ne peut vivre avec toi!! Tu es un maniaque! Même moi, tu me faisais enrager!!

Ichigo resta perplexe. Jyuushiro, maniaque? Il n'avait pas du tout vu ce côté de sa personnalité.

_Tu es maniaque? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Jyuushiro eut un sourire :

_C'est ce que Nell dit, en tout cas.

_Mais c'est impossible, reprit-il, je ne t'ai jamais vu être maniaque! J'avoue que ton appartement est plutôt bien ordonné, rangé et que tu es quelqu'un de méticuleux mais de là à être maniaque!

_Oh merci, Ichigo de prendre ma défense.

Nell les observait comme si elle avait face à elle Dieu en personne.

On frappa alors à la porte, et une infirmière passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et brandit un bouquet de fleurs devant elle :

_Excusez-moi, c'est à vous?

Ichigo se précipita sur le bouquet de fleurs en question et pensa avec nervosité qu'il l'avait laissé sur la chaise.

Il s'approcha du lit de Jyuushiro et fourra le bouquet d'un geste violent dans un vase qui trainait sur la table de nuit.

_C'est de toi? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

_Non, de l'autre imbécile.

_Kensei?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Bah oui, de qui d'autre? J'ai été surpris qu'il t'apporte des fleurs, je pensais qu'il allait plutôt me demander en mariage ou un truc du genre.

_Tu aimerais qu'il te demande en mariage? Demanda Jyuushiro en avec un sourire.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ces fleurs sont pour toi alors arrête de te plaindre. Respecte un peu les présents des autres…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de présent, dit-il en prenant son bras pour l'attirer à lui, je t'ai, toi.

Il l'attira encore plus à lui et ils échangèrent un baiser.

Nell était toujours là, complètement baba devant la scène.

_Je suis devenue transparente? Demanda-t-elle en détournant vivement les yeux.

Ichigo sursauta et s'éloigna dans un saut du lit, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Nell.

Jyuushiro eut un rire amusé :

_Les médecins disent que je devrais sortir d'ici trois jours.

_N'essaye pas de changer de conversation, lui dit-elle. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que toi et Ichigo viviez ensemble.

_Et où va-t-il vivre si tu le mets dehors? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Dans la rue?

Elle resta silencieuse.

_De plus, reprit-il, qui va s'occuper de moi? Je suis un vieil homme malade tu sais…

_Ah non! Ne joue pas au pauvre petit malade qui a besoin d'aide!

Elle comprit que sa réplique était blessante et se tourna vers lui en s'excusant. Mais Jyuushiro n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

_Ichigo m'apaise, et puis, j'ai besoin de lui. Il sera mon meilleur remède. N'est-ce pas, Ichigo?

Ce dernier resta statufié. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses si profondes en restant désinvolte de la sorte?

_______________________________________

**_C'est mignon! J'adore cette relation Ukitake-Ichi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! ^^_**


	14. Come what may

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Come what may (B.O Moulin Rouge)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

________________________________________

14. Come what may 

Nell avait trouvé un hôtel où passer la nuit et Ichigo s'était endormit sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Jyuushiro.

Il était tard dans la nuit, peut-être 2 ou 3h du matin. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs était réveillé depuis quelques minutes maintenant et observait l'orangé dormir paisiblement depuis ce temps. Un sourire doux vint s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait avec attention chaque trait de son visage.

Ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés lorsqu'il dormait, son visage était si relâché qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant.

Jyuushiro soupira et se redressa dans son lit. Son corps était meurtrit, extrêmement faible, à cause de cette fichu maladie. S'en sortirait-il un jour? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Mais il s'en moquait à l'heure actuelle, plus ou moins.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa vie, même si elle devait finir demain, aurait eu un sens finalement. Il avait élevé une petite fille intelligente, indépendante, compréhensive… Il en était fier, car ça n'avait pas été facile, toutes ces années seul pour s'occuper de Nell.

Puis plus les années passaient, plus il s'était résolut : plus personne ne voudrait terminer sa vie avec un homme tel que lui. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, depuis que la mère de Nell l'avait quitté. Aujourd'hui, il avait 40 ans, il était faible, malade et sans grand intérêt pour quiconque.

Mais en réalité, c'était d'un homme dont il avait eu besoin toutes ces années, un seul. Tout ce temps perdu à se morfondre avait finalement payé, certainement.

Son désarroi semblait s'être envolé ce jour-là, ce jour où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois.

C'était comme si Ichigo, par un simple baiser, avait aspiré toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines et les avait remplacées par du simple bonheur.

Comment expliquer un tel sentiment?

Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, tout simplement. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer, rien à comprendre.

La vie vous réserve des surprises, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Jyuushiro avait eu son lot de mauvaises surprises et il avait tant attendu les bonnes qu'il avait finit par ne plus rien espérer de la vie.

Et c'est au moment où il n'attendait plus rien qu'il s'était immiscé en lui, sans prévenir, sans prétention aucune, sans le vouloir vraiment. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, et Ichigo dans la sienne.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui était différent. Différent de celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour la mère de Nell où pour les femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie. C'est si étrange de trouver quelqu'un qui vous est si différent et de voir à quel point vous pouvez dépendre de lui, à quel point il peut combler le manque dont vous avez toujours souffert.

Ils se complétaient, indéniablement. Jyuushiro se sentait entier, lui-même, comme si les morceaux de son corps, qui s'étaient éparpillés au fil du temps, s'étaient subitement collés à nouveau à lui, reformant son corps d'antan, son cœur d'antan.

Oui, c'était définitivement un sentiment très étrange.

_Ichigo?

Il prononça le prénom qu'il aimait tant dans la pénombre.

_Ichigo?!

Il entendit un bougonnement, signe que le plus jeune se réveillait.

_Mmmm?

_Viens, s'il te plait.

Il regarda la silhouette sombre d'Ichigo se lever et avancer jusqu'à lui, puis s'asseoir sur le lit.

Une main chaude prit la sienne et la serra doucement. Une chaleur remplit alors son corps et il fixa son amant dans les yeux :

_Tu ne donnerais pas un baiser à ce pauvre malade que je suis?

Ichigo sourit largement et se baissa jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

_Je crois que j'ai trop dormi, dit Jyuushiro en caressant le visage qui le surplombait.

_Et moi pas assez.

_Désolé de te causer tant de soucis, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes études.

_Je te signale que j'ai passé ma soirée à bosser pendant que monsieur ronflait!

Jyuushiro eut un rire et remarqua, en effet, que les cours d'Ichigo s'étalaient sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil où il s'était endormit.

_Tu veux vraiment que je vienne vivre chez toi?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il, cet appartement est trop grand pour moi tout seul, de toute façon.

_Donc c'est simplement pour combler l'espace?

Jyuushiro caressa ses cheveux :

_Non, pour combler le vide de ma vie.

Ichigo le fixa intensément et sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

_Tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour nous de vivre ensemble? Reprit Jyuushiro. Si tu le penses, dis-le, ça ne me fera pas de peine.

_Non, répondit-il, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un temps à respecter dans une relation avant de pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un. Je pense qu'on doit le faire lorsqu'on se sent prêt. Et je me sens prêt.

_Bien, je suis soulagé. Je vais avoir une infirmière à domicile, chouette!

_Chouette? Répéta Ichigo en éclatant de rire. Depuis quand dis-tu « chouette » toi?

_Mmm, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

_J'espère bien! Je ne tiens pas à voir ton côté « maniaque » comme l'a dit Nell!

----------------------------------------------------

Deux jours plus tard, Jyuushiro rentrait chez lui, accompagné d'Ichigo qui donnait déjà des ordres :

_Alors, tu vas te coucher tout de suite! Je pose tes médicaments dans la cuisine et si tu en oublies un seul je T'ETRIPE!!!

_C'est bon, j'ai compris! Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il obéit et se dirigea dans la chambre où Ichigo le regarda disparaître. Le roux voulait faire de son mieux pour que son amant retrouve vite la forme. Et habiter avec lui ne faisait que faciliter sa tâche.

Il soupira et déposa son sac de voyage ainsi que la valise de son amant dans l'entrée. Il verrait ça plus tard.

Il inspecta le courrier, histoire de voir si Jyuushiro n'avait pas reçu de lettre importante pendant son absence.

Il bloqua un instant sur une enveloppe blanche et large qui portait l'insigne d'une célèbre marque luxueuse que tout le monde connaissait : Kyouraku. Ichigo resta perplexe un instant, se demandant ce que cette société extrêmement riche pouvait vouloir à son compagnon. Il se rappelait même que Kyouraku Shunsui, le pdg actuel de Kyouraku, société qui lui appartenait, était depuis des années le concurrent direct de Muguruma Kensei!

Et même si Ichigo ne s'intéressait guère à la mode, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux là se détestaient. Il haussa les épaules, toujours un peu surpris et déposa l'enveloppe sur le sommet du tas de courrier et entreprit de fouiller dans le sac à médicaments de son amant pour savoir quand et comment il devrait les prendre. Tentant de tout mémoriser, il regarda furtivement sa montre qui indiquait 16h. Il se promit d'appeler Renji dans la soirée pour lui demander des nouvelles.

Il s'attabla à la grande table en bois du salon et sortit ses cours pour travailler.

Lorsque 19h sonna, il alla réveiller Jyuushiro.

_C'est l'heure de prendre tes médicaments… Et ne ronchonne pas!

Jyuushiro ronchonna quand même, malgré l'avertissement et tourna sur lui-même pour se cacher sous les draps.

Ichigo trouva l'occasion trop belle et se glissa sous les draps blancs pour venir le chatouiller.

Jyuushiro eut un cri énorme, ainsi qu'un sursaut comme Ichigo n'en avait jamais vu. Le plus âgé porta une main à son coeur et se tourna vers lui :

_Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque? Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

_Non, non, juste te réveiller. Tu as tes comprimés à prendre…

Jyuushiro bougonna de plus belle et prit docilement ce qu'il avait à prendre.

_Je vais devoir passer à la pharmacie toute à l'heure, expliqua le roux, il ne te reste presque plus de ces trucs rouges là…

_Tu vois j'avais raison, tu fais vraiment l'infirmière!

_Ca suffit maintenant! Répliqua un Kurosaki amusé en lui retirant le verre d'eau des mains.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire demi-tour pour sortir, une main se referma sur son bras et le fit basculer sur le lit.

_Jyuushiro!!

Le verre lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa à terre dans un « boum » sourd.

_Pfff… il n'est même pas cassé, souffla Jyuushiro en levant un sourcil.

_Tu es fatigué et malade, et tu dois te reposer…

_Non, non!

Jyuushiro le rattrapa alors qu'il tentait de se sortir de son emprise et se positionna au-dessus de lui en rabattant les draps sur eux.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de la petite cachette de fortune était étouffante, et l'odeur absolument aphrodisiaque : celle des cheveux de Jyuushiro.

Ichigo y glissa ses mains et les laissa filer doucement entre ses doigts, admirant la couleur qui brillait. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un petit rire :

_Je crois que nous pouvons dire que nos cheveux sont un atout, n'est-ce pas? dit-il. Je parie que tu as déjà séduit des dizaines d'hommes rien qu'avec tes cheveux!

_Et toi alors? Combien de femmes se sont extasiées sur les tiens, hein?

Ichigo prit une petite voix aigue et se mit à battre des cils :

_Oh Mr Ukitake, j'adoooore vos cheveux! Et puis ils sentent bons! Je peux les toucher? Hihi!

_C'était une très bonne imitation… Mais pour répondre à ta question, les femmes sont plutôt… disons rebutées par mes cheveux, tu sais.

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils :

_Bah pourquoi?

_Je ne sais pas. Un homme avec des cheveux longs, et blancs en plus, ça ne doit pas beaucoup plaire…

_Tu plaisantes, moi j'adore tes cheveux! Ils sont magnifiques!

Jyuushiro eut un rire et se rapprocha de son visage :

_C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

_Parce que j'adore tes cheveux?

_Imbécile!

Il l'embrassa passionnément, retrouvant enfin un peu de force dans son corps frêle et malade. Seule la sensation de se trouver dans les bras d'Ichigo lui faisait oublier l'impression d'être faible. Avec lui, il avait seulement l'impression d'être un homme normal, jeune et beau.

_J'ai envie de toi, dit-il entre deux baisers.

_Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

_Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, je te l'avais dit!

La chaleur sous les draps ne fut définitivement plus supportable pour Ichigo lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, en sueur. Inquiet, il se demanda alors s'ils avaient bien fait de faire de telles folies, surtout avec l'état de santé de Jyuushiro. Mais en observant son amant et son expression de béatitude totale, il comprit qu'ils avaient bien fait.

_Pfiou… je vais mourir de chaud! Lança-t-il en retirant les draps pour créer un courant d'air.

L'air de son mouvement vint décoiffer Jyuushiro dont les mèches blanches tombèrent sur son visage avec délicatesse. Ichigo les écarta avec un doigt, l'une après l'autre en commentant :

_Tellement sexy!

Il vit alors le visage sous lui se tinter de rose et Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils :

_Sexy?

_Mmmm, confirma-t-il, tes cheveux!

_Arrête avec ça!

L'orangé rit et se leva :

_Tu as faim?

_Oui, plus ou moins. A l'hôpital on me faisait manger des choses horribles.

_Oh oui je sais! Tu as passé ton temps à te plaindre!

Jyuushiro croisa les bras d'un air colérique :

_Même pas vrai!

Ichigo sortit de la chambre en étouffant un fou rire dans sa main et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il en profita pour appeler Renji et savoir s'ils avaient des devoirs supplémentaires.

Mais en mettant la table, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enveloppe de Kyouraku. Terminant de placer les couverts, il resta stoïque un moment, se demandant encore ce que cet homme pouvait bien vouloir à Jyuushiro. Mais il finit par penser que ça avait certainement un rapport avec son travail et retourna en direction de la chambre. Cependant, ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner en rond.

« Pourquoi Kyouraku ou n'importe lequel de ses employés enverrait un courrier à Jyuushiro? Et surtout chez lui? Si c'est pour le boulot, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas reçue à son bureau? Bah… sans doute qu'ils ont su qu'il était souffrant et ont-ils voulu lui faire parvenir rapidement ça! »

_C'est prêt, si tu as faim.

Jyuushiro était assis sur le rebord du lit et se leva lentement.

_Merci, dit-il, je crois qu'en fait j'ai vraiment très faim!

Tout en marchant en direction de la cuisine, le roux exposait son plan à son amant :

_Désormais, je te ferai trois vrais repas équilibrés tous les jours, pas de « sautage » de repas, et en plus, tu devras prendre une collation en milieu d'après-midi comme l'ont conseillé les médecins. Je sais très bien faire les gaufres.

Jyuushiro pouffa de rire et s'assit à table pendant que l'autre restait perplexe :

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

_Veux-tu m'épouser?

Ichigo balança sa cuillère en bois à travers la pièce. Jyuushiro l'évita de justesse et éclata de rire.

_Arrête de rire! Lui lança-t-il, le teint légèrement rosé.

_J'aime quand tu rougis! Tu es si mignon…

_La ferme!

_Quoi, moi je suis bien sexy alors pourquoi ne serais-tu pas mignon?

_Tais-toi et mange!

A la fin du repas, le roux ne sut vraiment pas s'il devait aborder le sujet Kyouraku et du courrier reçu. Restant silencieux, il observa son amant se diriger dans le salon avec un soupir. Lorsqu'il dépassa le meuble de l'entrée sans prêter attention au courrier, l'orangé se décida à l'avertir :

_Oh, il y a du courrier et euh… une lettre m'a paru importante!

Il accourut dans l'entrée et rapporta à son amant l'enveloppe portant la marque « Kyouraku ». Instantanément, Jyuushiro se passa une main dans les cheveux en arborant un demi-sourire. Il était nerveux, ça se voyait à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde...

_Oh merci, dit-il.

Il se retourna vers le canapé et alla s'y asseoir. Ichigo l'observa d'un œil suspicieux et retourna finalement dans la cuisine. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce que contenait l'enveloppe, mais il se reprit et rangea la cuisine parfaitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si ordonné, mais il ne voulait pas déranger les habitudes de son amant. Cependant, le stress éveillé en lui par le courrier de Kyouraku était toujours présent. ET vraisemblablement, Jyuushiro avait été tout aussi stressé en découvrant l'enveloppe.

Ichigo se demanda alors si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec leur voyage à Osaka et le fait qu'il ait été engagé par Muguruma Kensei. Après tout, peut-être que Kyouraku Shunsui avait entendu parler de lui et souhaitait le rencontrer pour travailler avec lui. Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi adresser ce courrier à Jyuushiro?

Le roux retournait toutes les informations dans sa tête et il se promit de demander plus tard à son amant de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, Jyuushiro était au téléphone.

_…. c'est fort fâcheux, en effet, l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Ichigo s'assit à la grande table, devant ses cours. Il fit semblant d'étudier mais écoutait en fait la conversation de son amant, même si c'était extrêmement mal poli.

_Je crois que tu avais raison en fin de compte, reprit Jyuushiro avec un petit rire. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, Shunsui…

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Shunsui? Le Shunsui de Kyouraku Shunsui? Ils se connaissent alors? »

_Bien sûr, reprit Jyuushiro en hochant la tête. Oui…. Certainement même. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de ce requin, il ne va pas le regretter, je te l'assure…. Oh non! Non, Shunsui, tu ne me dois rien du tout, ce fut un plaisir de démolir ce salaud tu sais…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Jyuushiro parlait-il comme ça? Depuis quand Jyuushiro était-il devenu un homme d'affaires avisé?

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le jeune homme toussota pour lui montrer sa présence. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire des cachoteries.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers lui dans un sursaut, les yeux exorbités.

« Oui, tu caches définitivement quelque chose… » pensa le rouquin avec déception.

_Ichigo, dit Ukitake en reprenant une douce expression, tu es là!


	15. Harder to breathe

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Harder to breathe (Maroon 5)

**Couple** : Icigo x Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. C'est l'œuvre de Tite Kubo!

___________________________________________________________

15. Harder to breathe

_Oui, je suis là, dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Et qui était-ce au téléphone?

Jyuushiro tourna ses yeux en direction du combiné qu'il venait de raccrocher. Apparemment, il était mal à l'aise que le jeune homme ait pu entendre une conversation qui avait tout l'air d'être privée.

_C'était un ami.

_Un ami? Questionna le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Kyouraku Shunsui toi?

_Depuis des années, pour être précis, plus de vingt ans, répondit Jyuushiro, sincère. Nous avons fait nos premiers pas dans le monde des affaires ensemble.

_Dans le monde des affaires? C'est-à-dire?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils de plus bel et regarda son amant sourire :

_Nous avons tous les deux fréquenté une grande université et avons étudié l'économie ensemble. Quand je parle du monde des affaires c'est de ça dont je parle. Je me suis tourné vers l'administratif et lui a dû reprendre en main la société familiale.

_D'accord, mais… de qui tu parlais exactement? Tu as parler de « démolir » quelqu'un!

Ukitake prit une mine surprise :

_Vraiment? Oh c'est une façon de parler. Tu sais, Shunsui ne comprend que la violence alors pour lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête…

_Bien sûr…, marmonna faiblement Ichigo.

Jyuushiro s'allongea sur le canapé et se reposa. Ichigo avait comme la mauvaise impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« En quoi ça me regarde, de toute façon, hein? Pourquoi j'ai l'air si concerné tout à coup? »

Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ses cours d'informatique.

-----------------------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi, Ichigo se rendit chez Nell, ou plutôt chez la fille de son amant, ou encore ex-colocataire, voir même ex-amie, vu comment la jeune fille le reçut froidement.

Il se contenta de prendre ses affaires, vidant son armoire et de charger tout cela dans le coffre de la berline de Jyuushiro, qu'il lui avait laissé pour l'occasion.

_Passe le bonjour à papa! Fut la seule parole de la jeune femme.

Et le roux y nota une tonne d'ironie s'y ajoutant. Visiblement, Nell n'était pas encore en voie pour le pardon…

Il était prêt à démarrer la voiture pour rentrer, lorsque son portable sonna. Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'imaginant que c'était Jyuushiro, en petit-ami protecteur qu'il était qui l'appelait :

_Hello Ichigo!!

_Shinji?

_Ouaip, pour te servir! Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin que tu passes au magasine…

_Maintenant?

_Euh oui! Ca m'arrangerait, répondit le blond. Il y a eu un changement et je crois que ça va te concerner.

_Un changement? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de changement?

_Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand tu seras là!

_O.K. A tout de suite!

Ichigo haussa les sourcils en raccrochant, se doutant que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la campagne de pub qu'il avait faite pour Kensei, et il se mit donc en route.

Il s'abstint d'appeler Jyuushiro. Ce dernier devait certainement faire une petite sieste et il aurait tout le temps de lui raconter ça dès son retour.

Lorsqu'il arriva au siège du magasine, l'ambiance était quelque peu survolté.

Shinji l'accueillit comme d'habitude avec son sourire large et une main sur son épaule.

_Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois absolument rencontrer!

Il l'emmena dans son bureau où attendait un homme de forte carrure dont les longs cheveux noirs était retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval basse.

Sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air assez peu soigné et ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur le roux.

_Ah! Kurosaki! Lança-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant une main. Ravie, Kyouraku Shunsui!

Ichigo se figea. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence!

Kyouraku Shunsui? Ici? Alors que Shinji lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait du changement?

D'abord Jyuushiro l'avait au téléphone la veille et maintenant, ce type, Kyouraku, était là devant lui, au siège du magasine, alors qu'ils avaient signé un contrat de partenariat avec Muguruma Kensei! Ichigo sentit clairement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Shinji qui avait refermé la porte de son bureau. Pourquoi?

_Ichigo, tu n'es pas encore au courant mais tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça! Et c'est un évènement de taille, crois-moi!

Le roux fixa l'étranger dans les yeux et ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Shunsui avait le même âge que Jyuushiro à deux ou trois ans près, certainement, et semblait d'un naturel plutôt amical et doux. Cependant, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec méfiance.

_Mr Kyouraku voudrait discuter avec toi, vois-tu, reprit Shinji. En effet, tu as bien évidemment fait cette campagne pour Muguruma mais désormais, c'est à la société de Kyouraku que revient ton image!

Ichigo resta stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

_Ma société a pris le contrôle de Muguruma il y a deux jours, expliqua Shunsui avec un sourire. Ce qui signifie que…

_QUOI?!

Ichigo avait serré les poings et il avait crié d'une telle façon que Shinji en avait sursauté.

_Ne sois pas si surpris, Ichigo, lui lança le blond en portant une main à son cœur. Tu ne seras pas directement visé par tout ça!

_Mais… mais et Kensei alors?

_Comment ça « et Kensei alors »?

Ichigo passa son regard de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes face à lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et il avait l'impression que Jyuushiro était mêlé à tout ça, de près ou de loin.

_Comment est-ce arrivé? Kensei a… a perdu sa société?

_Ce cher Muguruma se reposait sur ses lauriers depuis un certain temps, répondit Shunsui avec un regard triste, il n'a pas vu venir la catastrophe. Nous avons eu le temps de lancer l'OPA juste avant que votre campagne ne prenne place. Et je dois dire que c'est un coup du tonnerre!

_Quand?!

Shinji regarda Ichigo suspicieusement.

_Comment ça, quand?!

_Quand est-ce arrivé? Demanda Ichigo en serrant les dents.

_Eh bien… il y a deux jours, je viens de le dire, répondit Shunsui en prenant son menton entre son index et son majeur.

Ichigo tourna les talons vivement et sortit de la pièce.

_Ichigo!!

Mais c'était trop tard. Il traversa le couloir en courant et se planta devant l'ascenseur, l'air furieux. Jyuushiro était allé trop loin! C'était lui qui avait fait tomber Kensei et avec l'aide de son ami Shunsui! Il en était certain! Et Ichigo n'aimait pas du tout ces façons.

Non pas qu'il était navré pour Kensei ou quoique ce soit, il n'avait cure de cet homme, mais que son amant utilise de tels procédés pour une simple crise de jalousie était décidément trop pour le jeune homme.

« Quand Jyuushiro est-il devenu si agressif? Comment peut-il enlever à un homme le travail d'une vie simplement pour une main posée sur une cuisse et quelques paroles blessantes? Franchement, Jyuushiro, tu me déçois beaucoup… »

Il fit route de nouveau à l'appartement et gara la voiture dans le parking sous-terrain, sur l'emplacement réservé à Jyuushiro.

Il ne pensa même pas à décharger ses affaires et remarqua encore moins les paparazzis cachés derrière les larges poteaux en béton du parking. Plusieurs flashs le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il composa le code d'entrée et quelqu'un lui prit le bras avec une force étonnante pour l'entraîner dans le hall du bâtiment et le plaquer contre le mur.

Une main puissante s'abattit sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête et il croisa deux yeux gris gorgés de colère.

_Où est-il?!! Rugit la voix grave.

L'orangé frissonna de la tête aux pieds. S'il avait fait nuit, il aurait bien cru qu'on voulait le tuer.

_Ken… Kensei? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_Où est-il?

_Qui ça? Demanda Ichigo, complètement paniqué.

_Votre amant! Où est-il?! Cracha-t-il.

Il faisait vraiment peur ainsi, l'air enragé.

_Il est… chez lui.

_Conduisez-moi!

Kensei lui arracha à moitié le bras pour l'emmener dans les escaliers et Ichigo fut bien forcé de l'amener au bon étage et le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, le regard de cet homme lui faisait extrêmement peur.

_UKITAKE!! Tonna Muguruma de sa grosse voix en entrant dans l'appartement.

Ichigo sursauta au son grave de la voix et vit Jyuushiro émerger du salon, le teint pâle, visiblement tout juste sortit de sa sieste.

Cependant, il sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant la silhouette imposante de Kensei, et son visage prit une couleur rouge en le voyant enserrer le bras d'Ichigo.

_Lâchez-le, ordonna-t-il calmement. Lâchez-le, c'est trop tard maintenant. Vous avez perdu.

_Espèce de salaud! Tu viens de réduire à néant quinze ans de ma putain de vie et tu voudrais quoi, que je te remercie en plus?!!

Ichigo était secoué dans tous les sens alors que l'homme qui le tenait parlait. L'orangé se rappela alors ce que Jyuushiro avait fait et lui lança un regard noir. Finalement, il était comme lui. Kensei et Jyuushiro étaient pareils, il n'aimaient pas perdre et n'aimaient pas qu'on leur résiste.

_Il fallait y penser avant, Kensei, répondit Jyuushiro toujours aussi calmement. Avant de tenter de prendre ce qui appartient aux autres!

« Appartient aux autres? » se dit Ichigo.

_Hey! Lança-t-il. Je ne suis pas un objet!

Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer qu'il était dans la pièce. Ils se fusillaient littéralement du regard et Ichigo sentit toute l'atmosphère devenir très, très lourde, à la limite du supportable.

_Et comment tu appelles ce que tu viens de faire? Demanda Kensei avec un rire sadique. Tu m'as pris ce que j'ai construit de mes propres mains! Et tu as utilisé ton petit toutou de Kyouraku pour le faire! Tu es pathétique!

_Pas autant que vous, je vous rassure, dit Jyuushiro avec un dédain qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Désirer l'amant d'un autre est une chose, vouloir le lui prendre sous ses yeux en est une autre. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher d'Ichigo…

_Je vois, dit Kensei en resserrant son emprise sur l'orangé (bientôt il n'aurait plus de bras…), ce jeune homme tu y tiens beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela, parce que j'ai tenté de le séduire, que tu t'acharne sur moi?

Ichigo venait juste de remarquer que Kensei s'était mis à tutoyer Jyuushiro, alors qu'il avait commencé bien avant cette réplique. C'était une marque de vulgarité, pour lui montrer à quel point il ne l'estimait pas du tout.

_Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre Ichigo, Et si vous le touchez encore, je vous assure que vous le regretterez.

Kensei eut un petit rire.

_Sans blague? Tu comptes me tuer? Tu m'as l'air d'être très amouraché, Ukitake! J'avoue que Ichigo est un jeune homme très intéressant, j'aimerais beaucoup le connaître… Voyons ce qu'il en pense.

Il baissa ses yeux vers Ichigo et celui-ci se raidit. Il sentit les regards des deux hommes peser sur lui et resta un instant silencieux.

_Arrêtez ça! Lança-t-il alors. Vous n'êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre! Vous êtes des hommes avides, rien d'autre!

_Ichigo! S'écria Jyuushiro, indigné.

Kensei sourit et reporta son attention sur Jyuushiro.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire en me volant mon entreprise, Ukitake, tu m'as mis très en colère…

_Voyez vous ça!

_Alors, maintenant que tu m'as pris ce qui m'était le plus cher, c'est à moi de te prendre ce qui t'est le plus cher.

Il attira vivement Ichigo contre son torse puissant et l'enserra dans ses bras en le cassant à moitié en deux. Le roux était robuste et plutôt musclé mais cet homme-là était un extraterrestre!

Il empoigna son menton avec brutalité, et avant que l'orangé, ou Jyuushiro aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, il l'avait embrassé.

Ichigo ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Jyuushiro non plus.

Ils restèrent tous les deux stoïques. Le temps s'était comme arrêté dans l'appartement d'Ukitake, pas une mouche ne se faisait entendre. C'était irréel.

Le rouquin fut le premier à reprendre conscience de la situation et à réagir. Il tenta de le repousser, mais comment faire? Kensei était bien plus fort que lui, il avait une poigne de fer!

Une langue puissante s'introduisit dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste pour l'en empêcher. Ichigo s'entendit gémir de mécontentement et plaqua ses mains sur le torse face à lui pour le repousser, mais en vain.

Les mains de Kensei caressaient son dos sous les yeux horrifiés de Jyuushiro qui était pétrifié de stupéfaction et de douleur également.

_Mmmmm, gémit Ichigo contre la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre si fort qu'il en avait la nausée et sa tête tournait affreusement. Les mains puissantes descendirent sur ses fesses et le caressèrent avec avidité. Ichigo ouvrit alors des yeux larges et sentit son cœur s'arrêter sous la sensation : il s'était mis à pulser dans son pantalon, sous les caresses quelque peu violentes de Muguruma Kensei.

_______________________________________________________________

_**A mon avis, Kensei crée ce genre de réaction plus souvent qu'on ne le croit! XD**_


	16. All good things come to an end

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : All good things come to an end (Nelly Furtado)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

___________________________________________________________________________

16. All good things come to an end.

_RETIRE TES SALES PATTES!!!!

Jyuushiro jaillit sur eux et arracha violemment Ichigo de l'étreinte de son ennemi.

Le roux reprit une grande bouffée d'oxygène alors qu'il en avait été privé un bon moment et Jyuushiro le poussa plus loin de lui, de façon à l'écarter au maximum de Muguruma.

Kensei était resté immobile, observant Jyuushiro de ses sourcils froncés et de son regard colérique.

Ichigo crut qu'ils allaient se frapper pendant un instant, que Jyuushiro allait même le gifler ou encore lui balancer un coup de pieds entre les jambes. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Pendant longtemps, il n'y eut aucun son, pas un mouvement.

Kurosaki entendait seulement sa propre respiration, encore essoufflée par le baiser profond et hargneux qu'il avait reçu. Son entre-jambe pulsait sans vouloir s'arrêter, et il se maudit pour avoir une telle réaction…

« Merde! Bordel de merde! Pourquoi ce type me fait-il de l'effet?! Il me répugne! Il me répugne!! »

C'était vrai, Ichigo détestait Kensei à présent. Auparavant, il avait juste été énervé contre lui pour s'être mis en travers de sa relation avec Jyuushiro, mais maintenant il le haïssait. Même après ce que Jyuushiro lui avait fait en lui retirant son entreprise. Le roux haïssait Kensei pour avoir fait ça : lui donner un baiser devant les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ichigo se figea soudain en voyant Jyuushiro esquisser un mouvement de tête. Il crut que son amant allait faire preuve de violence, le frapper certainement, mais... Le moment d'après, il y eut un bruit sec et l'homme si élégant cracha au visage de son vis-à-vis qui ferma les yeux sous l'agression.

Le rouquin eut une grimace. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jyuushiro puisse faire cela... Jamais!

Il était choqué.

Kensei rouvrit les yeux et essuya d'un revers de main le crachas qui avait atterrit sur sa joue droite. Il resta parfaitement calme, contrastant avec le Kensei qui avait embrassé Ichigo de force. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le roux qui se trouvait en retrait.

Ichigo fut parcourut d'un frisson en croisant son regard :

_Pardonnez-moi, dit la grosse voix, mais je suis amoureux de vous.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une claque qui fusa sur le visage carré de Kensei. Il ne broncha pas, la force de Jyuushiro ne l'atteignant qu'à peine.

_Dégagez! S'écria Jyuushiro dont les poings étaient serrés. Dégagez!

Il lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans le tibia et Kensei se renfrogna avec une grimace douloureuse.

Ichigo plaqua une main devant sa bouche en voyant son amant s'acharner comme un fou sur le pauvre Kensei qui n'essayait même pas d'esquiver. Il encaissait tout, le moindre coup! Et ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux ambrés, qui le fixaient aussi.

Jyuushiro avait toujours été d'un naturel si calme! Comment la jalousie pouvait-elle le transformer ainsi? Il devenait une sorte de… de monstre!

Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard suppliant de Muguruma, Ichigo intervint et fit arrêter Jyuushiro.

Ce dernier était en sueur et sa respiration, haletante :

_Jyuushiro, va dans la chambre! Et calme-toi! ordonna-t-il en poussant son amant d'une main.

_Ichi…

_Je te dis d'y aller!!!

Jyuushiro lança un dernier regard noir en direction de Kensei et Ichigo murmura :

_Je m'occupe de lui…

Une fois que son amant eut disparu, Ichigo poussa Kensei hors de l'appartement et tenta de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais la main large l'en empêcha et vint encore une fois le saisir par le bras.

Un pied puissant, referma la porte d'entrée, et la main qui le tenait, plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur de la cage d'escalier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva dans les bras de Kensei à nouveau, le front de l'homme robuste posé sur son épaule. Il resta pétrifié. Cette étreinte-ci était foncièrement différente de celle qu'il avait reçu toute à l'heure. Elle semblait plus chaude, plus sincère, plus douce.

_Je vous aime, dit la voix rauque au creux de son cou.

_Vous… relevez-vous…

Kensei lui obéit et Ichigo tenta d'éviter son regard. Il était plus que tout autre chose gêné. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se laisser _tabasser_ ainsi par Jyuushiro, l'homme qui venait de causer son malheur?

Ichigo se demanda si, finalement, il ne rendait pas les gens autour de lui complètement dingues!

_Je ne vous aime pas, dit-il sans délicatesse aucune.

_Je le sais.

_Alors pourquoi continuez-vous de me poursuivre? Demanda-t-il en le fixant tout à coup.

_L'amour peut faire faire des choses folles, répondit-il. Croyez-moi je ne suis pas un homme qui s'éprend d'un autre aussi facilement. Mais avec vous, tout semble tellement plus facile…

_Il n'y a rien de facile, vous compliquez ma vie rien que par votre présence!

_Serait-ce parce que je vous trouble?

_Non! Répondit-il en évitant son regard. Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout! Vous compliquez ma vie parce que vous faites du mal à Jyuushiro en vous comportant ainsi, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à Jyuushiro.

_Après ce qu'il vient de faire, vous comprendrez que je ne partage pas votre avis.

_Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est monstrueux, je ne lui pardonnerai pas de s'être comporté ainsi, mais vous l'avez cherché!

_Ai-je détruit son travail? Ai-je achevé 15 ans de sa vie en une seule journée? Je ne pense pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me comporter en homme. En homme qui est attiré par vous et qui a voulu très justement tenter sa chance auprès de vous. Et voilà ce que je récolte en retour… J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi cette semaine!

Il baissa les yeux et Ichigo sentit que l'homme parlait plus pour lui-même que pour eux deux. Cependant, même s'il était répugné par lui et ses manières, notamment de l'avoir embrassé sauvagement devant Jyuushiro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire sincère.

Et il l'était…

_Que feriez-vous, si l'homme que vous aimiez était à un autre? Lui demanda subitement Kensei en le fixant intensément.

_Je… je ne sais pas.

_Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé de vouloir quelqu'un qui sortait avec un autre?

_Si, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais je n'en étais pas amoureux…

_Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Kensei rapprocha encore une fois son visage du sien et Ichigo pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour éviter un baiser qu'il pourrait lui donner de force. Mais Kensei resta immobile, ne tentant pas de l'embrasser contre sa volonté.

L'orangé sentait toujours son souffle chaud dans son cou, et cette sensation était insupportable… insupportable parce qu'elle le rendait nerveux et le fit pulser à nouveau.

_Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, chuchota Kensei à son oreille, à votre bras, je veux dire. Je suis désolé.

Ichigo retourna son visage vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Mais leurs lèvres étaient trop proches!

Le jeune homme tressaillit en le voyant si proche. Mais Muguruma ne tenta absolument rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Ichigo sentit son souffle s'accélérer et ses yeux se baissèrent inéluctablement vers les lèvres entrouvertes du PDG. Il pouvait sentir son haleine qui ressemblait à une odeur de tabac mélangé au café noir. Et son visage était en feu rien que sous son regard gris de prédateur.

Lentement, Ichigo rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis, comme si on le poussait, comme s'il était un aimant attiré par un autre. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce mouvement.

_Tu en as envie…., entendit-il Kensei murmurer du bout des lèvres.

L'instant d'après, le bout de leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent furtivement. Elles se décollèrent puis se rencontrèrent à nouveau, toujours aussi furtivement, se caressant doucement, pour mieux se séparer et se retrouver.

Ichigo ferma les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent complètement, mais c'était toujours aussi furtif. Elles se décollaient presque instantanément après s'être touchées. Les deux langues entrèrent dans le jeu, tentant, à chaque contact des lèvres, de se toucher. Ce qui n'était pas aisé, tellement les baisers étaient rapide. Si furtifs…

Ichigo sentit les mains puissantes se poser sur ses joues pour tenir son visage en place. Il déposa ses propres mains sur les biceps étonnamment développés de Kensei et se concentra sur le baiser.

Bon sang, c'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie!

C'était tellement furtif… Pas ces gros baisers baveux où vous vous colliez l'un à l'autre en vous mangeant simultanément la bouche. Non!

Seulement le bout de leurs lèvres entraient en contact, seulement le bout de leurs langues. Ce n'était pas un baiser profond, celui-ci était doux et énormément émoustillant.

Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà expérimenté ce genre de baiser auparavant. C'était terriblement excitant, la façon dont les lèvres se touchaient à peine, la façon dont leurs langues se caressaient à peine. Entendre le bruit des baisers claquer dans le silence de la cage d'escalier était encore plus émoustillant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Il était excité au plus haut point par le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Il voulait sentir les bras puissants autour de lui, qu'ils le serrent contre son corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme, rien qu'en l'embrassant, faisait naître des tonnes de sensations en lui. Des sensations si contradictoires...

Le plus jeune passa ses mains dans le dos de Kensei et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs torses se collèrent et le roux sentit tous les muscles saillants de son partenaire à travers ses vêtements. Le bassin puissant s'anima quelque peu, la cuisse de Kensei venant caresser lentement le creux du pantalon d'Ichigo qui pulsait toujours, sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose.

Lorsque Kensei finit par briser ce baiser, Ichigo garda ses yeux fermés et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles en ressortent changées. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite, sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche. Spontanément :

_Mon Dieu, laissa-t-il donc échapper, les yeux toujours fermés. Vous… vous embrassez comme un Dieu!

Kensei eut un rire, oh combien sexy, et Ichigo rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à la dure réalité. Le moment qu'ils avaient échangé était le premier et le dernier, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela! Même si ça avait été le meilleur baiser de sa vie…

Ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper de ce baiser, tout semblait y revenir.

« Mon Dieu! Pourquoi ce type....? »

_Partez! Lui ordonna Ichigo en rouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Partez et laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus vous revoir ici ou ailleurs!

_Si c'est ce que tu désires.

Ichigo sembla préoccupé par l'emploi du tutoiement et Kensei passa devant lui, la tête basse.

Il commença à descendre les marches lentement. Le roux écouta ses pas résonner dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Ichigo soupira, comme soulagé par son départ et rentra dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confronter à son amant après cela. En réalité, il voulait juste être seul et... seulement être seul.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Muguruma semblait l'avoir profondément perturbé.

Jyuushiro arriva alors dans l'entrée, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur. Il remarqua que Kensei n'était plus là, et en sembla soulagé :

_Comment a-t-il osé t'embrasser? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de haine.

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Comment as-tu osé faire ça? Par simple jalousie! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Jyuushiro.

« Je peux parler moi! Je viens d'embrasser ce type pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et j'ai aimé ça! Ichigo, tu es un hypocrite de première classe! Et un salaud! »

_Je préfère te décevoir que te perdre, répondit le plus âgé en baissant les yeux. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas.

_Alors, dis-le moi!

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui avec insistance et le roux se rapprocha de lui :

_Si tu veux que je reste à toi, tu as plutôt intérêt à être convaincant.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Eh oui, on ne se refait pas! Soit on est une fan de Kensei.... soit on ne l'est pas! XD**_


	17. Love is such a crazy thing

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Love is such a crazy thing (Pink)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warning** : Un lemon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

17. Love is such a crazy thing

_Si tu veux que je reste à toi, tu as intérêt à être convaincant. Parce que j'avoue ne plus vraiment savoir qui se tient face à moi.

Jyuushiro resta interdit quelques instants. Ichigo lui demandait de lui ouvrir son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant?

Peu importe, Jyuushiro était prêt à le faire si seulement le roux pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

_Quand la mère de Nell m'a quitté, je me suis toujours dit que je ne parviendrai sûrement pas à retrouver une relation sérieuse, commença-t-il. Je le désirais, mais toutes les femmes que je rencontrais ne semblaient pas me convenir. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'en venais à me convaincre que je resterai seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Ichigo savait que Jyuushiro était un homme qui détestait la solitude. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être touché à ce moment-là?

_J'étais un homme d'âge mûr, malade, fragile, seul avec une fille. J'avais un travail intéressant, certes, mais qui voudrait d'un homme austère dont la vie était instable à cause de la maladie? J'étais convaincu que je resterai seul. J'ai fini par ne plus rien espérer de la vie, m'attardant à seulement apprécier la compagnie de mes amis, apprenant à vivre seul lorsque Nell a déménagé. Ma vie a pris un tournant déprimant à cette époque. Nell n'en a jamais rien su mais je suis tombé en dépression après son départ. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, plus personne qui m'attendait à la maison le soir, plus personne qui me saluait chaleureusement le matin ou venait me réconforter lorsque mon travail était oppressant. Personne.

L'orangé baissa les yeux un instant. Le regard brillant de son amant était à présent insoutenable. Et pourtant, tellement sincère.

_Si bien que je me suis habitué à vivre de la sorte. Je n'attendais plus rien de la vie. J'ai caché tout cela sous un masque, que j'enfilais le matin pour aller travailler et que je retirais le soir. Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Ma vie ne signifiait rien de plus qu'une suite de mensonges. Puis, ce jour-là, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru que le ciel avait décidé d'être enfin bon pour moi. C'était le signe que mes jours allaient enfin être plus heureux, plus roses. Quand tu m'as avoué être amoureux de moi, je ne sais même pas quelles sensations j'ai pu éprouver, c'était indescriptible. C'est pour ça que je me suis juré ce jour-là, de ne plus jamais retomber aussi bas, de ne jamais te laissez partir. Tu as changé la face de mon existence et je ne te laisserai jamais m'abandonner pour un autre. Tu es ma lumière! Celle qui m'a montré à nouveau le chemin d'une vie qui avait un sens. Je ne te laisserai pas illuminer le chemin d'un autre, la vie d'un autre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça. Parce que… parce que je m'en voulais de t'avoir laissé seul avec cet homme.

Le plus jeune soupira et sentit son estomac se contracter. Tout ce que Jyuushiro disait le touchait, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple…

_Je voulais devenir un autre homme, quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse lui faire mal, lui faire regretter d'avoir osé poser la main sur MA raison de vivre. Je l'ai fait en tout état de cause, sachant très bien que lorsque tu l'apprendrais tu serais furieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux pas contrôler mes actes. Je crois que mon amour pour toi est tellement fort que je pourrais aller décrocher la lune. Et si tu me quittais alors… alors je retomberais dans une vie sans sens, sans aucune lumière. Sans toi, je ne serai plus rien.

Un silence pesant, presque assourdissant vint les écraser de plein fouet.

Une larme unique coula sur la joue d'Ichigo, prit par l'émotion du monologue de son amant. Sa voix si douce et si sincère, ses yeux si tristes. Il avait dit cela sans broncher, sans cesser de le fixer, avec une telle sincérité que Ichigo en fut étourdit.

Ils restèrent à se fixer longuement, attendant que l'un d'eux bouge. Ichigo savait que c'était à lui de bouger, de dire quelque chose, de clore ou bien de poursuivre cette relation.

Jyuushiro attendait calmement. Mais il savait que si le roux tournait les talons et s'en allait, il s'effondrerait là, par terre. Il tenta de ravaler une émotion trop forte et sentit sa gorge nouée douloureusement. Le silence était trop pesant, trop douloureux, trop étouffant. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose et vite. Jyuushiro ne pourrait supporter ça plus longtemps.

Il avait bien vu la larme sur le visage juvénile face à lui, mais il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

_Dis… dis quelque chose, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux et en secouant la tête tout à coup.

_Je… je veux aussi être honnête avec toi.

Les yeux noirs se relevèrent sur lui.

_Je ne te mentirai pas, aussi je vais t'avouer que le baiser que Kensei m'a donné ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Quand je l'ai fait sortir d'ici, nous nous sommes à nouveau embrassés et… et c'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais reçu!

Jyuushiro arbora une mine choquée. A cet instant, il crut que tout était terminé.

_Cependant, je suis profondément amoureux de toi. Et même si cet homme m'a troublé pendant un moment, pendant un long moment, c'est toujours toi qui revient dans ma tête, sans cesse. Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu le coup de foudre, c'était même plus qu'un coup de foudre. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. J'ai eu peur pour la première fois de ma vie. Peu m'importait les sacrifices que je devais faire pour toi, que ce soit poser comme mannequin, parler en direct à la télévision, dormir à ton chevet pendant des jours, je le faisais parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. J'en venais même à penser que même si Nell n'acceptait pas notre relation, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Même si elle nous ordonnait de nous séparer sur le champ, je t'aurais enlevé, je t'aurais volé à elle. Même si je sais bien que prendre un père à son enfant est ignoble… Mais j'étais prêt à faire toutes ces choses pour toi. Et peu importe que tu sois plus âgé et malade, je passerai le temps qu'il faudra à te soigner, à te veiller, à prendre sur moi la responsabilité de ta convalescence, peu m'importe le temps que ça prendra. J'ai peur qu'elle ne t'emporte pour toujours, j'ai vraiment peur de ça, je suis complètement apeuré devant cette maladie qui te ronge, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et pour ce que tu as fait, par jalousie, ou par vengeance ou encore pour prouver à quel point tu tiens à moi, je dois avouer que ça m'a énormément déçu. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fait un bien fou de voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller, rien que pour moi. Même si je ne cautionne pas tes actes, ça me rend encore plus fou amoureux de toi.

Jyuushiro sentit son souffle s'accélérer dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Il regarda le corps élancé et large d'épaule de son amant avancer vers lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient être plus honnêtes. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi honnêtes de toute leur vie.

Ichigo posa ses mains sur ses joues et effleura du bout des lèvres les siennes, doucement. Il se recula faiblement, puis recommença, leurs lèvres entrant en contact, puis se séparant, exactement comme le baiser que lui avait donné Kensei.

Leurs langues se rencontraient elles aussi furtivement, se perdaient et se retrouvaient. Ichigo trouva ce baiser tout aussi excellent que celui que Kensei lui avait donné et les mains de Jyuushiro vinrent se poser sur ses hanches.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs gémit faiblement sous le baiser. Ichigo savait qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il lui donnait très certainement le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

La chemise du plus âgé se retrouva à terre, suivit de près par le tee-shirt d'Ichigo.

Bientôt, ce fut nus qu'ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre et Jyuushiro poussa l'orangé jusqu'à la table où il se positionna, mains posée à plat sur le bois, offrant son postérieur à son amant.

Jyuushiro embrassa longuement le dos offert devant lui, sans laisser un seul espace vierge de sa langue, tout en caressant d'une main sa verge dressée, et de l'autre le préparant activant avec son index.

Ichigo était tellement excité que le plaisir se propagea tout de suite en lui.

Les lèvres si douces de Jyuushiro semblaient avoir un pouvoir inconnu sur sa peau et lui donnaient des frissons.

_Jyuushiro, souffla Ichigo en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Son amant rapprocha son visage de lui sans cesser de le caresser.

_Je te veux… maintenant…

Jyuushuro cessa tout suite de le préparer à l'aide de ses doigts et vint se placer face à l'entrée du jeune homme. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, écoutant les souffles rauques de l'orangé, observant son si magnifique dos cambré et ses reins si désirables.

_Maintenant…, gémit Ichigo.

Jyuushiro reprit ses esprits et commença à le pénétrer très doucement. Il attendit quelque temps avant d'imprimer un rythme lent et profond. Puis, il plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Ichigo et les écarta doucement pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Le rythme augmenta, suivit de près par les gémissements d'Ichigo, qui prirent, eux, en intensité.

Jyuushiro avait lui aussi commencé à haleter, plus silencieusement mais tout aussi profondément. Il tapait allégrement dans la prostate, faisant se cambrer chaque fois un peu plus le dos devant lui, qui s'était perlé de quelques gouttes de sueur.

Il les lécha les unes après les autres, appréciant le goût salé sur sa langue et se délectant du goût si particulier de la peau du jeune homme.

_Plus profond, gémit le roux entre ses dents.

Son amant écarta un peu plus ses fesses et suivit ses ordres pour enchainer quelques mouvements profonds.

_Encore…, gémit Ichigo en tournant son visage vers lui.

Il recommença et le roux s'arqua soudainement comme jamais avec un gémissement qui se rapprochait du cri. Jyuushiro n'était pas encore prêt à en finir, pas tout de suite, c'était si bon…

Ichigo se redressa quelque peu et vint entourer le cou de son amant de son bras. Il tourna sa tête à son maximum et leurs langues se rencontrèrent à l'air libre, se caressant et s'enroulant dans un balais totalement désynchronisé.

_A ton tour maintenant, souffla Ichigo avec un sourire en coin.

Jyuushiro hésita à répondre mais finalement se laissa faire.

Il se retrouva à la place d'Ichigo et sentit les doigts du plus jeune partout sur lui.

Il entama les mêmes mouvements que lui plus tôt, le préparant tout en simulant son sexe érigé.

Jyuushiro était déjà proche de la délivrance mais il voulait apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsque Ichigo se glissa en lui, il laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque. Les mains délicates du roux vinrent écarter ses fesse comme il l'avait fait plutôt, et il laissa tomber le haut de corps contre la table en bois.

Sa joue droite posée contre la surface droite, il ferma les yeux, se sentant complètement aspiré ailleurs, il voyait des tâches blanches devant lui, partout, elles l'envahissaient, sa tête allait exploser. Il criait allégrement, à chacune de leurs apparitions, et ses cris ne faisaient que satisfaire Ichigo encore plus.

_Jyuushiro!

L'orangé se retira rapidement et le fit se tourner vers lui. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leur virilité collée l'une contre l'autre, les frottant allègrement dans des gémissements étouffés par un baiser. Ils repartirent dans le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, tout en effleurement. Là ce n'était plus émoustillant, c'était carrément orgasmique!

Ichigo prit rapidement le membre de son vis-à-vis en main et Jyuushiro en fit de même. Leurs langues entraient en contact puis se perdaient immédiatement. Puis, au moment où ils sentaient qu'ils allaient enfin se délivrer les langues s'enroulèrent chaleureusement l'une autour de l'autre avec envie, comme si elles voulaient se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Ichigo brisa le baiser en laissant sa tête partir violemment en arrière lorsqu'il se libéra tout à coup. Jyuushiro en fit de même au même instant, et ils restèrent ainsi longuement, gémissant toujours sous les caresses de l'autre, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant.

_Je t'aime, Ichigo, souffla le plus âgé en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux doux et répondit :

_Moi aussi, moi aussi.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo passa son week-end à s'installer dans l'appartement de Jyuushiro. Il adorait cet appartement, il était si beau, si grand! Il l'adorait car il ressemblait tellement à son amant : les couleurs pâles, la décoration tout en subtilité, l'ambiance si zen. Il se sentait si bien entre ces murs qu'il eut l'impression qu'il y habitait depuis toujours!

Lorsqu'il reprit les cours le lundi, ce fut avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre sa routine et aurait préféré rester avec Jyuushiro qui était toujours convalescent.

Le début de la semaine se passa dans la bonne humeur. Jyuushiro avait reçu une invitation pour célébrer la coopération entre Kyouraku et le magasine de mode dans lequel il travaillait.

_Tu voudras venir avec moi? Demanda-t-il timidement à Ichigo ce soir-là autour du dîner.

_Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il, peut-être.

_J'aimerais que tu sois là, lui dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne, ça me soulagera de savoir que mon infirmière me suit partout.

_Arrête avec ça!

Lorsque Ichigo se rendit à la fac le lendemain, Renji l'attendait devant les portes, ce qui était plutôt rare.

_Hey! Lui lança-t-il. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux « t'escorter » au cas ou!

_Au cas ou quoi?

Ichigo se retourna subitement en entendant un groupe de fille glousser sur leur passage. Puis, bientôt, une vingtaine d'étudiantes se précipitèrent vers lui en hurlant des « kyyyyaaaah!! » et autres « Ichigoooo!! ».

_Au cas ou « ça » se produirait, dit Renji nerveusement en constatant que le nombre de groupies était bien supérieur à ce que ses muscles pourraient supporter.

_Merde! S'écria Ichigo en commençant à courir en direction du bâtiment le plus proche.

Ils y entrèrent et se cachèrent dans les toilettes des hommes. Ils pensaient tous les deux avoir évité les ennuis pour un moment mais c'était sans compter… Grimmjow et sa bande!

Ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes des hommes, les ayant visiblement suivis. Kurosaki sentait que le bleuté, qui pourtant n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui, allait se faire un plaisir de le ridiculiser. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Sa notoriété semblait susciter les jalousies...

Et en effet, Jaggerjack lui brandit sous le nez un célèbre magasine people, sur lequel s'étalait une photo de lui et de Jyuushiro.

« Merde! » pensa-t-il.

_Je ne savais pas que tu te tapais des vieux! Lança Grimmjow avec un sourire.

_Ta gueule! Répliqua Ichigo.

_Non, sérieusement, j'avoue qu'il est plutôt pas mal mais t'aurais pu au moins de taper un mannequin, non?

_Laisse-le tranquille Grimm'! intervint Renji.

_Dis, Ichigo, lança joyeusement Shuuhei, paraît que des journalistes t'ont vu entrer chez Jyuushiro avec Muguruma! Ca a dû péter, non?

_Quoi? Muguruma Kensei? Demanda Grimmjow, très intéressé. L'ex-mannequin?

_Ouaip! Reprit le brun. Il y avait tout un article là-dessus et même des photos, la semaine dernière!

Le bleuté étira un large sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Voilà un mec que tu pourrais te taper, reprit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, lui au moins a été mannequin et il est bien conservé pour presque 37 balais!

Le roux ne pouvait supporter son attitude moqueuse plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi, qu'on l'envie, qu'on soit jaloux de sa situation.

Il sortit précipitamment des toilettes, oubliant l'incident avec ses « groupies ».

Grimmjow avait toujours été plus ou moins hargneux, sadique avec lui, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi méchant!

Mais le voir parler ainsi de Jyuushiro et de Kensei le fit littéralement péter les plombs.

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre en compagnie de Renji, il donna un immense coup de poing dans la porte. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire passer pour un fou aux yeux de ses camarades et de son professeur.

_Merde!! S'écria-t-il en constatant qu'il s'était fait mal.

_Ca va? Demanda timidement Renji.

Ils prirent place au fond de l'amphithéâtre et le roux secoua sa main comme pour tenter de la soulager.

_Désolé, j'ai juste besoin de me défouler en ce moment. Mais ça va.


	18. Chasing cars

_**Shini s'est chopée un immense coup de soleil dans le dos, du coup, bonjour la fièvre!! F*CK!!!**_

* * *

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Chasing cars (Snow patrol)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warning** : Un Ichigo complètement alcoolisé, un Kensei kidnappeur et les deux mélangés ça donne du piquant! XD

* * *

18. Chasing cars.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Ichigo fut sans cesse harcelé par Kensei.

Ce dernier s'était procuré son numéro de portable, il ignorait comment, et l'appelait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Lors de son premier appel, ignorant à qui il avait à faire, Ichigo avait répondu. En reconnaissant la voix grave de Muguruma il s'était quelque peu mis à paniquer. Cependant, l'ex-Pdg se contenta de lui dire qu'il voulait le revoir. Il lui avait avoué que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'était sans doute pas innocent, que Jyuushiro n'était pas un homme pour lui, qu'un jour ou l'autre leur relation imploserait....

Kurosaki avait écouté ses balivernes et avait fini par cracher que personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Il avait sortit de belles paroles auxquelles il ne croyait même pas, lui-même.

Cette conversation fut la première et la dernière. Dès lors, le jeune homme cessa de répondre aux appels dont il ne connaissait pas le numéro.  
Mais Muguruma avait fait plus fort encore!

Il venait l'attendre à la sortie de la fac, créant des raz-de-marée féminins accompagnés de grands cris aigües. Le roux n'y croyait pas : pourquoi cet homme allait-il si loin? S'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de fierté, il cesserait ce genre de choses stupides!

Le week-end arriva enfin, et libéra le roux de ses impératifs universitaires. Entre cette horde de groupies qui le suivait entre els amphithéâtres et Muguruma qui l'attendait à la sortie du campus, le jeune homme ne sortait plus sans sa casquette et ses lunettes. Il trouvait ridicule de devoir se déplacer incognito...

Le vendredi soir venu, il accepta d'accompagner Jyuushiro à la soirée donnée en l'honneur du journal. Kyoraku Shunsui ayant racheté l'enseigne, une soirée en son honneur avait été organisée. Jyuushiro avait été bien entendu invité, puisque lui et Kyoraku étaient de grands amis. Ichigo avait dû se forcer pour assister à ce cocktail. Il savait que Shunsui avait littéralement causé la ruine de Kensei, à la demande de son amant. Néanmoins, il avait décidé de pousser toute cette histoire de côté. Après tout, Ichigo était redevable au journal de mode pour lequel Ukitake travaillait. C'était ce journal qui l'avait fait connaître. S'il avait réussi à se faire tout cet argent de poche, c'était grâce à son amant et à ce journal.

Jyuushiro et Ichigo zigzaguaient entre les invités déjà présents dans le hall du journal. Le roux avait enfilé, pour l'occasion, un costume noir et se sentait mal à l'aise, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il y avait du monde.  
Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais le jeune homme ne s'en trouva pas étonné. La presse people avait étalé en première page des photos de leur couple se promenant main dans la main à Osaka. Cependant, Ichigo s'en moquait.

Jyuushiro se dirigea tout de suite vers Shunsui qu'il enlaça de manière amicale, voir même trop amicale, selon Ichigo. Ce dernier salua froidement l'homme brun à la forte carrure et fut soulagé de voir Shinji arriver vers lui accompagné de Rangiku.

_Hep, Ichigo! Lança-t-il comme à son habitude avec ce sourire large.

_Shinji, comment ça va?

_Bien. Mieux que toi la dernière fois que tu es partit en coup de vent!

Ichigo se remémora alors la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait appris, de la bouche même de Shinji que la société de Muguruma avait été rachetée par Shunsui.

_Ah oui, désolé pour ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

_Bah, ne t'inquiète pas! Avec moi, pas de manières, hein?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Ichigo fut soulagé de voir que le blond soit aussi bavard. Au moins, il aurait un peu de compagnie pour ce soir, car Jyuushiro semblait totalement absorbé dans sa conversation avec Shunsui.

Les deux hommes échangeaient des regards complices, sûrement duent à la longévité de leur amitié, mais Ichigo ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Shunsui venait par moment lui donner un coup d'épaule léger auquel Jyuushiro répondait par un éclat de rire.  
Ichigo haussa les épaules et demanda à Shinji de lui faire passer une coupe de champagne. Bien entendu, le blond n'avait aucune idée qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

_Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es devenu un phénomène? Demanda Shinji.

_Comment ça?

_Eh bien, vu comment ta pub a fait sensation, et vu que tu es devenu le nouveau mannequin a la mode, tu vas accepter d'autres contrats, hein?

_D'autres contrats?

_Bah… je veux parler de grandes marques, de grands magasines, qui te voudront certainement pour poser pour eux. Tu n'as eu aucune demande?

_Non.  
Shinji resta perplexe et tapa sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui se trouvait non loin :

_Ichigo me dit qu'il n'a reçu aucune proposition de contrat, c'est vrai?

Les yeux froids de Byakuya se posèrent sur Ichigo et celui-ci se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme!

_Tu plaisantes? Lui dit-il. Je n'ai fait que prendre des messages à son intention toute la semaine! Kurosaki par-ci, Kurosaki par-là! Ils m'ont fait tourner en bourrique!

Shinji se tourna vivement vers l'orangé en haussant les sourcils. L'orangé resta perplexe un moment.

_Qu'as-tu fait de ces messages? Demanda Shinji au brun.

_Eh bien, je les ai transmis à Jyuushiro…

_Quoi? Le coupa Ichigo. Mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé!

_Pourtant, il m'a assuré que tu avais refusé toutes les propositions de contrat, répliqua Byakuya en poussant un mini-soupir.

Ichigo tourna vivement les yeux vers Jyuushiro qui riait toujours avec Shunsui non loin. Il fulminait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore trafiqué?

_Pourquoi Jyuushiro ne t'a-t-il rien dit? Demanda subitement Shinji en le regardant, inquiet.

_J'en sais rien.

_C'est bizarre. C'est lui qui te jette là-dedans et après on dirait qu'il veut t'éviter cette carrière, c'est à ni rien comprendre.

_Pfff… Je crois que je commence à comprendre. File-moi une autre coupe de champagne!

_Mais…

_CHAMPAGNE!!!! rugit-il.

Shinji sursauta et se précipita sur un serveur qui transportait un plateau remplit de coupes de champagne. Il en prit deux et en tendit une à Ichigo. Celui-ci engloutit la première d'un seul coup et arracha celle des mains de Shinji pour en boire tout le contenu d'un seul trait également.

_Ichi…

_La ferme! Hic!

Il avança d'un pas conquérant vers Jyuushiro, titubant légèrement en essayant d'éviter les divers invités, et tira légèrement son amant par la manche de sa veste une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.  
Jyuushiro tourna ses yeux vers lui et observa son teint rosé :

_Toi, tu as bu!

_Et toi tu as menti!

Ichigo avait pointé son index sur lui, tout près de son visage avec un air menaçant. Jyuushiro se renfrogna se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher, et le jeune homme l'empoigna par la main pour le traîner dans son bureau.

_Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Se débattit Jyuushiro sur le chemin. On ne laisse pas un invité comme cela!

_Kyoraku s'en remettra, dit-il en gardant les yeux braqués devant lui, il te pardonnera. Il a l'air de BEAUCOUP t'aimer! Hic!

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau et Ichigo claqua la porte derrière eux. Jyuushiro semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé des contrats qu'on me proposait? demanda tout de suite le jeune homme.

_Quels contrats?

_Ceux dont… hic! Byakuya t'a fait part!

Jyuushiro passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et eut un sourire doux :

_Oh tu veux parler de ça? Ce n'était pas grand-chose, des propositions ridicules. Elles n'auraient eu aucune importance pour toi!

_O.K, je vais aller demander à… hic! Byakuya, ce qu'il en pense!

_Non!

Jyuushiro le retint par le bras et Ichigo sut que son amant avait encore trafiqué des choses dans son dos. Jyuushiro lui avait dissimulé qu'on voulait le faire signer pour des grandes marques. Il voulait encore le garder caché, le garder jalousement!  
Et vu que Ichigo était légèrement amoché à cause de ses coupes de champagne, tout sortit, évidemment, plus vite :

_Pour qui tu te prends? Demanda-t-il en devenant rouge. Tu diriges ma… hic! Vie, maintenant? T'es vraiment con dès fois! Qui t'a permis de dire oui ou non à ces propositions? T'es mon attaché de… hic! de presse? Non! Alors, tu fermes ta grande gueule quand des gens veulent… hic! me parler!

_Tu es soul, lui fit-il remarquer, tu as vu comment tu me parles?

_Pourquoi tu te crois toujours... hic! tout permis, hein? Je... hic! n'ai pas mon mot à dire?!! tonna le jeune roux, avec un air colérique. Je ne comprends... hic! pas! Pourquoi tu fais ça?! Hic! Tu agis comme un salaud!!

_Arrête, tu es en train de m'énerver, Ichigo. On verra ça quand tu iras mieux, que tu ne seras plus soul et surtout calmé.

_Hé! P'tet' que j'm'en rappellerai même plus d'main alors…

_Eh bien tant mieux.

_Shunsui... hic! il est amoureux de toi, hein?

La question claqua comme un coup de fouet. Les deux amants s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. Le plus âgé poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

_Bah… arrête! J'suis pas aveugle non plus, hein? Hic! Alors, lui a le droit de te toucher et je ne peux rien dire? Hic!

_De quoi tu parles?

_Je l'ai vu te donner des coups d'épaules plusieurs fois, poser sa main sur ton bras et même… hic! autour de tes épaules. Comment je suis sensé réagir, moi? Oh! Je devrais peut-être... hic! racheter sa société comme ça il ne serait qu'un pauvre minable sans plus rien! Hein, t'en dis quoi? Hic!

_Tu vas trop loin, Ichigo!

_C'est toi qui… hic! Va trop loin! Tu tabasses un misérable mec qui pose une main sur ma cuisse, mais toi tu as le droit de flirter ouvertement avec ton ami? Hic! Tu me prends pour qui? Ton chien? Ton petit toutou que tu couves bien gentiment? Hic! Hein?

_Ichigo, tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écoute encore.

La teinte du visage de l'orangé tournait dans les rouges foncés, et Jyuushiro ignorait si cela était dû au taux d'alcoolémie élevé présent dans son sang, ou bien à sa colère contre lui. Dans tous les cas, Ichigo faisait vraiment peur à voir...

_C'est ça va rejoindre Shunsui, le grand Shunsui, héros national! Tu l'aimes tellement! Hic! Quand il tentera de t'embrasser, ne viens pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu…

_Arrête, ça suffit comme ça. Tu es complètement soul, je ne sais pas combien tu as bu de verre mais…

_Tu pourrais en profiter, hein? Hic! Toutou est open ce soir… allez…

Ichigo bascula en avant et tomba dans les bras de Jyuushiro qui le rattrapa de justesse. Il était tellement soul qu'il en avait perdu l'équilibre.

_Tu es pathétique! Lança-t-il en le relevant.

_Non, je suis soul! Lança joyeusement Ichigo en éclatant de rire.

_Tu vas rentrer immédiatement, je vais t'appeler un taxi!

_Et toi tu vas faire quoi? Hic! Rester ici tranquillement avec ton ami Shunsui? Hein? Hic! Et quand vous aurez bien flirté, qu'il t'aura bien allumé, tu rentreras à la maison et tu me baiseras, hein? Je ne suis bon qu'à ça, c'est pas ce que tu penses? Hic!

Une immense gifle vint alors s'abattre sur la joue du rouquin. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur sous la main de son amant et celui-ci ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

_Je… je ne voulais pas, Ichigo mais... comment peux-tu dire des choses si... horribles?!

Kurosaki plaqua une main sur sa joue qui devint d'une couleur inquiétante et fusilla son amant du regard :

_J'te déteste! souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à tituber jusqu'à la porte du bureau, l'ouvrir et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Sa tête tournait, ses yeux se fermaient par moment, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

_Hé! Attends! Où vas-tu?!! s'écria Ukitake en le rattrapant.

_Je rentre!

_Tout seul?

_Je sais encore appeler un taxi, même soul!

Ichigo rejoignit la grande salle bondée du journal, et réussit tant bien que mal à rejoindre Shinji au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes en costumes sombres. Il l'attrapa par le bras avec un sourire niais de jeune homme en train de vivre sa première cuite.

_Faut que j'appelle un taxi, souffla-t-il au blond alors qu'il se suspendait à son bras.

_Oh... okay, répondit l'autre visiblement surpris, surtout surpris de l'état misérable du roux.

_A plus, Jyuushiro! Flirte bien! lança-t-il en passant devant son amant qui l'observait quitter les lieux accompagné d'Hirako.

Jyuushiro poussa un soupir et porta une main à son front.

_Mince..., chuchota-t-il avec culpabilité.

Dès que Ichigo et Shinji eurent quitté la pièce, un verre plein pointa le bout de son nez devant le visage d'Ukitake :

_Tout va bien?

La douce voix de Shunsui fit sourire légèrement Jyuushiro. Il remercia son ami et prit la coupe de champagne dans sa main.

_Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il.

_Ce type est trop jeune pour toi, commença Kyoraku en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus… enfin, tu comprends?

----------------------------------------------------------

Shinji soutenait Ichigo tant bien que mal sur le trottoir en tentant de faire arrêter un taxi. Le roux ne tenait pas en place, ni sur ses pies, et Hirako avait toutes les peines du monde à heller un véhicule.

_Bon sang, Ichigo!! Tiens toi bien!! Aucun taxi voudra te ramener si t'as l'air aussi bourré!!!

Lorsque Shinji retourna son regard en direction de la route, à son plus grand étonnement, une berline noire s'était arrêtée devant eux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la porte arrière s'ouvrit brusquement et Kensei sortit du véhicule pour attraper le roux par le bras.

_Hé!!! s'écria le blond alors que Ichigo venait d'être enfourné dans la voiture.

La porte se referma à la vitesse de la lumière et l'orangé se retrouva allongé sur un siège de cuir.

_Roulez! Ordonna Muguruma à son chauffeur.

Shinji tapa contre la vitre en hurlant des paroles inaudibles pour les deux autres et le chauffeur de Kensei démarra. Ils s'éloignèrent et Shinji resta comme un abrutit au milieu de la rue.

Ichigo avait été éjecté sur le siège en cuir et se releva en se massant la tête :

_Ca c'était marrant! Lança-t-il avec un sourire idiot. Hic!

Kensei se tourna vivement vers lui et soupira :

_Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu respecter ton souhait de rester loin de toi.

_Hein?!

_Tu as bu?

_Ouaip! Juste un peu! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, d'abord?

_Cette soirée aurait dû être la mienne, tu sais…

_Ouaip.

_Je tourne dans les environs depuis une heure, reprit-il en détournant les yeux, j'espérais te voir. Tu allais rentrer?

_Ouaip.

_Ukitake est resté là-bas?

_Ouaip.

_Tu pourrais arrêter de dire « ouaip »?

_Ouaip. Oups! Désolé…

Ichigo étira un sourire de parfait abrutit. Kensei avait toujours l'air grave. Apparemment, il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il avait fait : il venait d'enlever Ichigo!! Mais ce dernier n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Son regard flottait à droite et à gauche, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

_Hic! Désolé… c'est juste que… je suis soul et que… on va où au fait? Hic!

_Chez moi.

_Hein?! Mais pourquoi?

Kensei ne répondit rien se contentant de garder les yeux devant lui. Ichigo eut alors une réaction qu'il n'aurait pas eu sans l'aide de l'alcool : il empoigna Kensei par le col de sa veste et le secoua comme un prunier :

_Mais je suis soul et vous avez une force de malade... hic! Vous allez me violeeeeeeeeeeeer?!

Kensei eut un petit rire amusé et Ichigo cessa de le secouer. Le roux eut une moue boudeuse, sans raison apparente, et lâcha tout à coup le col de la veste de Muguruma. Il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement et commença à rire tout seul. En fait, il trouvait ça tellement amusant de s'être disputé avec Jyuushiro et de se retrouver maintenant avec Kensei. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que tout se passerait...

_Je ne vais pas te violer, rassure-toi, je vais juste m'assurer, au préalable, que tu as bien envie de faire l'amour avec moi.

_Mais… j'suis soul, reprit le roux en se tournant vers lui. Qui m'dit que... que j'suis pas en train de rêver, hein? Hic!

Sa bouche fut alors recouverte par les lèvres de Kensei et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur la banquette de cuir, Ichigo complètement pris au piège.  
Cependant, l'alcool, plus sa dispute avec Jyuushiro, plus le fait que Kensei lui redonne encore une fois le meilleur baiser de sa vie, lui suffit pour céder.

Il enroula ses bras autour du large dos de Kensei qui sourit intérieurement en voyant le jeune homme qui ne résistait plus.

_Alors, est-ce que j'embrasse toujours comme un dieu? Demanda Kensei en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Oh putain oui! Désolé… Hic!

_Et est-ce que ça t'a suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve?

_J'sais pas, répondit le roux avec un sourire, faudrait recommencer pour être sûr...

Kensei étira un petit sourire amusé.

_Okay...

Ils repartirent dans un baiser, plus court celui-ci car le jeune homme ne tenait pas en place.

_Vous me t'nez chaud, lança-t-il avec une grimace, poussez-vous un peu vous m'écrasez!

Kensei se redressa quelque peu, laissant un peu de champ libre à Ichigo. Celui-ci eut un soupir de soulagement et bougea plusieurs fois pour reprendre sa place originale. Kensei leva un sourcil :

_J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour te faire tenir en place, hein?

_Hein?! Hic!

_Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu boives ce soir?

_Parce que sinon vous ne pourriez certainement pas me baiser…

_Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi vulgaire, reprit-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Ca vous dérange la vulgarité? Hic!

_Pas si ça vient de toi.

_Bah alors?

Kensei se contenta de le fixer et Ichigo eut une moue hilarante qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

Bientôt, la voiture s'arrêta et Muguruma fit pénétrer l'orangé chez lui. Un grand appartement qu'il devrait très vite revrendre, puisqu'il n'avait plus sa société maintenant, et que ses revenus étaient à revoir... à la baisse!

_Dites c'est vrai que vous avez été mannequin? Demanda de but en blanc Ichigo alors qu'ils entraient dans le large salon.

_Oui, exact.

_Ouah! Ca devait être chouette hein? Hic!

_Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_Non, hic! Oh et puis si!

Ichigo observa l'immense salon aux canapés de cuir blanc, les sculptures en guise de décoration et les tableaux géants accrochés au mur.

_Wouah! Lança-t-il avec un sourire béat. Ca doit coûter bonbon tout ça! La peau du cul!

Kensei lui tendit son verre et Ichigo se colla subitement à lui pour poser une main sur ses fesses et les pétrir violemment. Il en fut surpris, mais finalement se laissa faire. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre Ichigo et son amant pour que celui-ci boive autant. Et pour qu'il se retrouve avec lui ici.

_Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup bu ce soir. Il y a une raison?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Jyuushiro est un enfoiré!

_Vous avez rompu?

Le roux leva ses yeux vers lui. Pendant un instant, Muguruma pensa qu'il avait désoulé d'un seul coup et qu'il allait lui demander de le ramener là-bas. Mais Kurosaki éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

_Ah!!! Ah naaaaaan!!!! s'écria-t-il. Pas rompu... quoique j'sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de... encore chercher à comprendre pourquoi il fait des choses idiotes dans mon dos.

Kensei resta silencieux. Malgré la gravité de la situation au sein de son couple, Ichigo s'en amusait. Ca devait être l'alcool, se dit l'ex-Pdg.

Le roux posa une main sur le torse de Kensei et vida la totalité de son verre en une seule gorgée. Ce qui, évidemment, lui arracha une grimace :

_C'était quoi ce truc? Demanda-t-il en tirant la langue, pensant vomir.

_Scotch!

_Pouah! J'vais vomir!

Il resta un instant immobile, et Kensei posa une main dans son dos :

_Ca va aller?

_Ouaip. Je crois que c'est mal passé mais… ouh! Hic!

_Quoi?

_Ca tourne par ici…

Sa tête se mit à tourner dans tout les sens et il s'accrocha au bras de Kensei de toutes forces.

_Je crois que cette fois je suis complètement pas bien! Dit-il avec un large sourire.

_Viens…

Kensei le prit dans ses bras et Ichigo enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

L'orangé quémanda un long baiser sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Il émettait des gémissements rauques qui ne laissaient pas insensible son kidnappeur. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, se laissa tomber sur le lit avec le jeune homme. Ce lit était agréablement moelleux, Ichigo s'y sentit bien tout de suite. La chambre semblait très grande également et le roux laissa ses yeux vagabonder un peu partout, ne faisant plus attention à Kensei.

_Si je te dérange, tu le dis!

_Non, non, ça va. Tu peux enlever ta veste et ta chemise.

Kensei leva un sourcil, abasourdit par la proposition si naturellement émise, plus que par l'emploiment du tutoiement :

_Est-ce que c'est une proposition? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Mmm, confirma Ichigo. Allez, déshabille-toi.

Si Kensei avait été plus émotif, il aurait certainement rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux! Mais il se contenta d'étirer un sourire amusé et de s'exécuter. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimait se mettre nu devant quelqu'un, mais le regard d'Ichigo sur lui l'excitait indéniablement :

_T'es sexy, souffla l'orangé avec un sourire pervers que personne ne lui connaissait.

_Ah oui?

_Oui, hic!

_Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça? demanda le plus âgé en déposant sa chemise au pied du lit.

_Pourquoi demander? Hic!

_Tu es soul et tu n'as pas rompu avec Jyuushiro. Tu vas peut-être le regretter et je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes!

L'orangé enroula ses bras autour du cou musclé et tout contre la bouche de son partenaire, souffla :

_Je ne vais sûrement pas le regretter. J'en ai envie...

Kensei sourit et les mains du roux passèrent sur son torse, qu'il put juger étonnamment musclé. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un magnifique « 69 » au-dessus de son nombril.

_C'est pas interdit par la loi ça, m'sieur? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le tatouage.

_Ca? Non, répondit Kensei. C'est juste un petit tatouage.

_C'est un « 69 ».

_Et alors?

_Et alors, ça donne des idées, c'est tout! Hic!

Kensei leva un sourcil et commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'orangé :

_Tu veux faire un « 69 »?

_Oh putain, ouaip! Hic!

* * *

**_lol J'adore la dernière phrase! ^^ Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je me suis découverte une passion incontrôlée pour le Kensei X Ichigo! D'ailleurs, possible que je fasse une fic avec ce pairing...(trop absent du site à mon goût) ;D_**


	19. What have you done?

**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : What have you done? (Within Temptation)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

**Warning** : Un lemon.

* * *

19. What have you done?

Shunsui glissa un œil en direction de Jyuushiro avec inquiétude. Son ami semblait profondément préoccupé.

_Si tu veux rentrer, je peux te ramener, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

_Non, non, tout va bien.

_Tu veux en parler?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Viens.

Shunsui le prit par le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la salle où la petite fête battait toujours son plein. Non seulement Jyuushiro n'avait plus envie de s'amuser mais une colère ravageuse venait de s'installer en lui.

Shunsui et son ami trouvèrent refuge dans la salle de réunion de l'étage. Jyuushiro s'assit dans un siège et resta longuement à fixer le sol, immobile.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ichigo? Demanda le brun de but en blanc.

Ukitake laissa échapper un soupir et fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer son portable. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant que Ichigo ne l'avait pas contacté.

_Oh… ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler.

Kyoraku poussa un soupir à son tour :

_Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Jyuushiro. Ca me rappelle lorsque tu as rompu avec la mère de Nell.

_Mph… Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi à ce moment, Shunsui.

Le brun étira un sourire amical et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Je te connais, Jyuushiro, mieux que tu ne le crois. Quand tu as décidé de sortir avec ce gamin, je me suis demandé si tu avais perdu la tête! Regarde les choses en face : vous êtes tellement différents! Et puis… je sais que tu as décidé d'habiter avec lui parce que tu te sentais seul chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de faire? De combler l'absence de Nell? Tu tentes de jouer au papa parfait, comme tu aurais aimé le faire avec Nell? Sérieusement, Jyuushiro, tu es avec ce jeune type pour les mauvaises raisons…

_Mais… mais je l'aime! Protesta Ukitake d'une voix tremblante.

Kyoraku croisa les bras. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux marrons de son ami, toute sa détresse. Il détestait ce gamin roux pour faire souffrir son meilleur ami de la sorte!

_Tu devrais peut-être penser à ton avenir avec ce gamin, reprit-il. Vous êtes différents et…

_Je sais tout ça! Le coupa-t-il agressivement. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche! Je suis assez mal à l'aise comme ça! En fait, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai fait des choses horribles derrière son dos…

Shunsui s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Jyuushiro releva vivement la tête vers lui :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le brun haussa les épaules :

_Je ne sais pas, je… je tente de te soulager un peu. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Demanda Jyuushiro en haussant les épaules. M'excuser?

_Non, surtout pas! Ecoute… vous devriez, peut-être prendre vos distances pendant un moment tous les deux. Qu'en penses-tu?

Jyuushiro soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Même si cette décision lui faisait extrêmement mal, il savait que c'était certainement le mieux à faire. Il devait prendre les devants et tenter de donner de l'air à cette relation.

_Tu crois que… qu'après ça tout ira mieux? Demanda-t-il.

_Un couple qui dure sait prendre ses distances. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que pendant ce laps de temps vous vous rendrez compte tous les deux que… que vous avez fait une erreur.

Ukitake plongea son regard dans les pupilles noires et brillantes de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait toujours vu heureux, draguant des tas de femmes et buvant saké à volonté! Mais Shunsui était aussi un homme compréhensif, qui savait l'écouter lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Oh… comme ça, juste comme ça…. Ah!

Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et reprit ses mouvements de va et vient autour de la verge dressée, et étonnamment volumineuse de Kensei face à son visage.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le flanc, appliquant la position que Ichigo avait suggéré en voyant le tatouage de Kensei.

Il reprit alors son membre en bouche et laissa échapper quelques gémissements étouffés en plissant les yeux. A son tour, Muguruma stoppa et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière dans un gémissement rauque, qui venait du fond de sa gorge.

Le roux s'activait maintenant plus en rythme sur son sexe, c'était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'on n'était pas distrait par le plaisir que l'autre vous donnait. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand la bouche de Kensei l'entourait.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps pour se concentrer car son partenaire reprit les mêmes mouvements que lui et il y eut plusieurs gémissements étouffés. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et vit le visage carré, le piercing à l'arcade, la bouche recouvrant son membre dressé. Il ferma les yeux, sentant que cette image étonnamment excitante ne l'aiderait pas.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Ichigo se plaça à quatre pattes devant Kensei, laissant son visage tomber sur le lit et ses bras écartés en croix de chaque côté de son corps.

Quand il s'introduisit en lui, ce fut la plus belle des sensations qui envahit son corps tout entier. Il poussa un énorme « Oh! » en le sentant complètement en lui.

_Ichigo… c'est… très serré…

Kurosaki se contenta de sourire. Kensei, lui, eut une grimace, en se sentant littéralement aspiré de l'intérieur.

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bordel? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Et Kensei commença à bouger.

Le rouquin agrippa les draps entre ses doigts et sa tête eut un mouvement incontrôlée, elle se rejeta en arrière tout de suite.

Mais malgré les apparences, il ne sembla pas satisfait de ce qu'il ressentait.

A cet instant, le beau visage de Jyuushiro flotta devant lui. Il lui souriait, il semblait heureux. Pourquoi Ichigo lui faisait-il cela?

Est-ce que les actes de Jyuushiro méritaient une telle punition?

L'orangé ferma les yeux, sentant à nouveau cette colère monter contre son amant. Ne se calmerait-elle jamais?

_Arg! gémit-il en retombant sur le lit, les dents serrées.

Kensei écarta soudain ses fesses pour mieux glisser et Ichigo observa d'un œil le corps musclé. Les épaules bien formées, les bras puissants, le torse saillant, ses pectoraux si bien dessinés, ses abdominaux si appétissants. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres et sentit qu'un cri s'échappait de sa bouche.

S'il avait tenté de reprendre ses esprits, c'était désormais impossible.

Des tâches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux et il fut projeté dans un monde où son corps devint étrangement si léger qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Il sentait le contact chaud des mains puissantes sur ses fesses écartées et la sensation si bonne de l'homme qui se glissait en lui, lui envoyant des tonnes de sensations au-delà de l'imaginable.

_Mon Dieu…, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il éprouvait du plaisir alors que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait qui lui faisait l'amour. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait qui l'embrassait. Ca ne devait pas se passer...

_K… Kensei! S'écria-t-il en serrant de toutes ses forces les draps entre ses doigts.

_C'est bon? Demanda le plus âgé en fermant un œil et en gémissant lui aussi.

_Je… je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas…

Il mordit les draps de toutes ses forces, voulant réfréner une émotion si grande qui venait en lui. Il la sentit monter jusque dans son bas-ventre, dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, et elle atteignit sa bouche. Il lâcha les draps qu'il mordait et ouvrit la bouche en grand d'où un hurlement rauque s'en échappa :

_STOP!!!

Kensei obéit, regardant attentivement le visage complètement déformé par une expression partagée entre le plaisir et la colère. Que se passait-il?

_Ichigo, tu…

_S'il vous plait arrêtez…

La main du roux repoussa lentement le torse puissant et il se releva. Muguruma resta interdit, trop surpris pour commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ichigo s'était rendu compte d'une chose : même s'il était incroyablement en colère contre Jyuushiro, même s'il avait trop bu, il était bien conscient qu'il n'agissait pas bien.

Pourquoi coucher avec un autre s'il n'était animé que par la colère? Il n'éprouvait pas cette passion vis-à-vis de Kensei, il n'avait pas cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux, ni un feux d'artifice dans son bas-ventre!

Kensei n'était pas celui qui lui retournait là tête. Il semblait, certes, doué au lit, mais sans sentiments, Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Peut-être sonnait-il comme une fille, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas laisser à Jyuushiro le bénéfice du doute, peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas...

Mais si l'orangé trompait Jyuushiro, il se tromperait également lui-même. Et même si le mal était déjà fait, Ichigo ne voulait pas pousser sa tromperie plus loin.

Non, tant que lui et Jyuushiro n'auraient pas officiellement rompu, tant qu'il aurait encore des sentiments pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à donner son corps à qui que ce soit.

_J'ai mal à la tête, gémit-il alors que Kensei recouvrait les épaules du jeune homme avec sa chemise.

_Tu vas attraper froid, fit-il remarquer.

Muguruma descendit du lit et se rhabilla, ramassant les vêtements du rouquin pour les lui donner.

_Merci.

La respiration d'Ichigo à côté de lui était saccadée, il avait même du mal à trouver du temps pour déglutir. Sa tête tournait à cause de l'alcool et il devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il était dans un état si misérable…

_Bordel, souffla-t-il, je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant… Non, vous n'auriez jamais dû m'embarquer de force!

_Sois au moins reconnaissant, je ne t'ai pas violé! lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kurosaki poussa un soupir.

Pourquoi était-il là chez cet homme? Pourquoi était-il là plutôt que de tenter de discuter calmement avec l'homme qu'il aimait, maintenant que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient quelque peu dissipés?

_Je suis un salaud, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Un salaud…

Kensei eut un petit rire et tourna ses yeux vers le plafond.

_Non c'est faux, lança-t-il alors. Tu n'es pas le seul salaud dans l'histoire. Ukitake l'est aussi.

Ichigo se releva. Il ferma les yeux, évaluant l'état de son corps et tentant de percevoir s'il tenait droit et si l'alcool s'était totalement dissipé maintenant.

_Ramenez-moi là-bas, lança-t-il alors sur un ton déterminé.

_Quoi?

_Ramenez-moi là-bas j'vous dis!

Il empoigna ses vêtements et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Kensei le regarda faire, totalement étonné.

_J'vous dis de vous bouger le cul!!

Kensei finit par se relever et sembla accorder au plus jeune un nouveau trajet dans sa voiture. Il descendirent tous les deux dans le parking et Ichigo se plaça sur le siège passager, à côté de l'homme avec lequel il venait de coucher, qui prit le volant.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finalement, Ichigo parla :

_Je n'ai pas envie de vous revoir!

_Bien, cela m'évite donc de te poser la question fatidique : désires-tu me revoir?

Ichigo resta silencieux.

_Tu es amoureux de Jyuushiro et tu t'es pratiquement jeté dans mes bras ce soir! Pourquoi?

_J'avais trop bu et j'étais complètement ivre toute à l'heure! En plus, j'étais en colère, plus d'une personne aurait réagi aussi bêtement que moi… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça!

_Tu crois vraiment que ce sont les seules raisons?

Le rouquin se tendit sur son siège.

_J'avoue que… que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent, et j'ai le droit de penser ça, ce n'est pas un crime!!!

_Je ne t'ai rien reproché, reprit l'autre avec un sourire. Je trouve seulement dommage que cela n'aille pas plus loin entre nous, c'est tout.

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il savait ce que Jyuushiro avait fait, il le savait pertinemment et il aimait de moins en moins ses manières. Il l'avait blessé dans son amour propre. Finalement, pensa Ichigo, je suis comme lui, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je suis allé me jeter dans les bras d'un autre!

_Tu crois vraiment que toi et Ukitake allez régler vos problèmes du jour au lendemain? Que vous allez vous remettre ensemble et tirer un trait sur tout ça? Je suppose que tu vas également tout lui avouer, à propos de ce soir. Tu veux être honnête et soulager ta conscience, je me trompe?

Ichigo poussa un long soupir. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture approchait du lieu de la réception, il était de plus en plus nerveux.

Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de faire était inscrit en toutes lettres sur son front, et que sur celui de Jyuushiro clignoterait un petit message « Cocu! Cocu!! ». Il était vraiment un salaud de premier ordre!

_Je vais lui avouer, c'est vrai. Et j'espère vraiment que nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_Tsss… Si j'étais moi aussi un salaud je te dirais d'aller te faire voir et je maudirais ton couple mais… je te souhaite bonne chance, et d'être heureux.

La voiture stoppa au pied de l'immeuble. L'orangé attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir sa portière :

_Si Jyuushiro et moi passons cette épreuve alors je serai heureux. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Le regard gris de Muguruma se posa sur le profil du jeune homme et l'observa un long moment.

_Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que la soirée ne prenne fin.

_Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Je veux dire : et votre société et… vous n'avez plus rien!

Kensei eut un sourire, touché par l'inquiétude de Kurosaki.

_Oh je vais me débrouiller. J'avais mis une petite somme de côté, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reparte à zéro.

_A zéro?

_Oui. Peut-être changer de boulot. Je ne veux plus que mon nom soit associé aux adjectifs « calculateur, agressif et égoïste » pas plus qu'à « requin » ou « homme d'affaires sans scrupules ».

Malgré la situation, Ichigo sourit. Après tout cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu tomber sur un autre homme ce soir, n'importe qui aurait pu l'embarquer vu l'état dans lequel il était!

_Bonne chance à vous aussi dans ce cas, avec votre nouvelle vie et tout ça.

_Merci. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'un autre rouquin m'attend quelque part ailleurs?

Kurosaki baissa les yeux dans un sourire. Mais maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire : affronter Jyuushiro. Comment allait-il s'y prendre? Peut-être que son amant ne voudrait même pas lui parler?

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la voiture et salua d'un signe de main l'ex-Pdg qui se dépêcha de redémarrer et de s'enfuir dans la rue illuminée.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? souffla le jeune homme, subermgé par la culpabilité. Jyuushiro, pardonne-moi.

* * *

_**Est-ce que Jyuushiro va pardonner à Ichigo de l'avoir trompé?**_

_**Est-ce qu'ils vont finalement rester ensemble pour de bon ou bien se séparer?**_

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier!!  
**_


	20. Can't stop now

_**Et c'est le dernier chapitre de "In Love with Daddy". Alors... vont-ils rester ensemble nos deux tourtereaux? A vous de lire ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre** : In love with Daddy

**Chapitre** : Can't stop now (Keane)

**Couple** : Ichigo X Jyuushiro

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ichigo rencontre le père de sa colocataire et par la même occasion, le coup de foudre!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

* * *

20. Can't stop now 

Ichigo pénétra dans la grande salle toujours bondée de monde. La réception en l'honneur de Kyouraku battait toujours son plein, Cependant, Ichigo avait beau chercher Jyuushiro des yeux, il ne le trouvait pas…

Il parcourut la salle de long en large et finalement, il ne trouva que Shinji, adossé au bar, un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage.

Le blond, le vit arriver de loin et avança pour aller à sa rencontre, laissant à l'abandon son verre de scotch à peine entamé.

_Ca va? Il t'a rien fait au moins?! S'enquit-il en le prenant par le bras.

L'expression inquiète, digne de celle d'une mère pour son enfant, qu'arborait le blond, aurait pu faire éclater de rire l'orangé. Si seulement il n'avait pas été dans une telle situation compliquée…

_Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre, il voulait juste discuter, rien de plus.

Hirako tenta de cerner des traces de mensonges mais dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de le croire :

_Dieu soit loué! J'ai eu peur quand il t'a embarqué, je me suis demandé si je devais prévenir quelqu'un, les flics ou Jyuushiro!

_Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas?! S'empressa de demander le jeune homme, visiblement paniqué.

_Non, répondit Shinji en baissant les yeux.

_Où est-il?

Shinji soupira :

_Il est rentré.

_Oh je vois… Quand il va voir que je ne suis pas à l'appartement, ça risque de péter.

_Mais je doute qu'il soit rentré chez vous, avoua Shinji nerveusement avec une grimace.

Ichigo tourna vivement sa tête vers lui :

_Pourquoi?

_Il est… partit avec Kyouraku.

_Quoi?!

Ichigo serra les poings et les dents. Ce type?

« Je le savais, je le savais!!! »

Il repartit en direction de la sortie d'un pas décidé, complètement enragé.

_Où vas-tu?! Lui demanda Shinji en lui courant après.

_Je rentre!

Le blond s'immobilisa et le regarda s'éloigner l'air triste. Bon sang, jusqu'où allaient aller ces deux là?

-------------------------------------------

Jyuushiro enfonça les clefs dans la porte d'entrée de son appartement et les tourna au ralentit, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il poussa très lentement la porte et la referma avec la plus grande prudence. Il se retourna, près à traverser l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds lorsque la lumière s'alluma tout d'un coup, dévoilant un Ichigo assit par terre contre le mur face à lui, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine.

_Pas la peine de tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Jyuushiro sursauta et resta pétrifié devant le regard levé vers lui. Les mains d'Ichigo s'enroulèrent autour de ses propres jambes et l'homme aux cheveux blancs déposa ses clefs sur le petit meuble à sa gauche.

_Tu m'attendais? Questionna-t-il, ne sachant vraiment que dire.

_A ton avis?

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo avait déposé son menton sur son genoux gauche et son regard divaguait dans le vide total.

Cependant, Jyuushiro avait pu y noter une pointe de colère dans les yeux ambrés. Ou était-ce de la tristesse?

_Tu penses qu'on devrait se séparer? Demanda l'orangé à brûle pourpoint.

Jyuushiro tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il voulait le faire mourir en posant cette question? Sur le moment, il voulut répliquer qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il pose une telle question, mais il savait plus ou moins où ils en étaient tous les deux. Il savait, à ce moment, que Ichigo lui en voulait beaucoup, et que lui également.

Il poussa un soupir :

_Je ne sais pas.

A son tour, Ichigo poussa un soupir, plus appuyé et reprit :

_Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, lorsqu'on s'est parlé à cœur ouvert après que Kensei ne m'ait embrassé?

_Oui, répondit doucement Jyuushiro.

_Et je me souviens ce que tu m'as dit également.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils ne se regardèrent pas, ne dirent rien. Jyuushiro laissa ses yeux se poser sur ses pieds et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en dodelinant de la tête.

Il avait horreur de ce genre de situations. Mais au moins, il savait garder son calme.

_Où étais-tu? Finit par demander l'orangé.

Jyuushiro releva les yeux :

_Chez Shunsui, répondit-il en toute franchise.

_Je vois, j'avais donc raison, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, tu avais parfaitement raison. Il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi. Je t'avoue que ça ne m'a pas laissé de marbre.

_Vous vous êtes embrassés?

Jyuushiro soupira doucement :

_Non, dit-il dans un souffle. A vrai dire, j'étais très en colère contre toi. J'aurais pu tout faire mais… mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

Ichigo releva la tête vers lui et s'apprêtait à lui avouer qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Kensei lorsque Jyuushiro reprit :

_Tu es le seul homme que j'embrasserai de la sorte, le seul. Le seul que je regarderai comme je te regarde, le seul que je toucherai comme ça! Le seul!! Pour toujours.

Les paroles sincères d'Ukitake semblèrent un instant atteindre le plus jeune.

Son visage se relâcha étrangement et il baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Finalement, c'était lui, Ichigo, qui avait tout foutu par terre. C'était le « méchant » de l'histoire qui avait couché avec Kensei!

Ichigo passa une main sur son front et son amant évita délibérément son regard, se sentant coupable. Le roux n'avait plus qu'une solution. Elle était certainement la plus douloureuse pour son amant mais peu importe. S'il ne disait pas la vérité maintenant, il ne la dirait jamais.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et tenta de cacher l'appréhension qui le submergeait :

_J'ai couché avec Kensei ce soir.

Jyuushiro en sursauta. Ses yeux se relevèrent précipitamment vers lui, sa respiration accéléra et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

_Quoi? Dis-moi que c'est faux! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Tu… tu dis ça rien que pour me faire du mal, hein?

_J'aimerais bien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

_Tu as… tu as fait l'amour avec ce type? Pourquoi?

Ichigo baissa les yeux.

_Parce que j'étais ivre, fou de douleur, de désespoir, de jalousie, parce que tu m'as giflé, parce que tu te frottais à Kyouraku, parce que je voulais te faire du mal, parce que je voulais m'échapper, parce que... Je ne sais pas!!

_Tu veux rompre avec moi et rester avec lui?

La question était si directe que Ichigo en fut surpris. Il ne répondit pas et se releva pour avancer jusqu'à Jyuushiro :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce type a de l'effet sur moi, je l'ignore, ça reste un mystère! Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais tant envie de te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait, j'avais tant envie de te faire du mal que j'étais prêt à tout! Quand ça en vient à tourner autour de toi, je serai capable de faire les choses les plus folles. Que ce soit par amour ou par haine… Je ne sais plus quoi faire!!

_Qu'es-tu en train de me dire?

Ichigo vint plonger son regard dans le sien. Comment savoir s'il avait toujours cet amour sincère pour lui? Comment savoir si la passion animait toujours leur couple?

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un terme à leur couple de la sorte. Ca aurait donné raison à leurs détraqueurs, aux préjugés! Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'à cause de la jalousie, à cause de la pression, à cause de la sur protection de Jyuushiro, ils en finissent. C'était le dernière chose qu'il souhaitait...

Il était prêt, aujourd'hui et maintenant, à pardonner à son amant.

_Si… Si tu penses que la flamme est toujours présente entre nous deux, si tu penses qu'elle n'est pas morte, dis-le moi.

Jyuushiro ferma les yeux un court instant puis secoua la tête fébrilement :

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

_Je ne sais pas non plus.

Les deux hommes restaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Par moment, leurs regards se croisaient, sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'accrochent. Dès qu'il croisait les yeux de velours de son amant, Ichigo sentait ses entrailles se tortiller et son bas-ventre se réchauffer. Il savait déjà, que la flamme de la passion était toujours présente de son côté. Mais qu'en était-il de Jyuushiro?

Ukitake fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné par la dernière réplique du jeune homme :

_Comment pourrait-on savoir si elle existe toujours? Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, comment pourrais-je être sûr que… que ça ne recommencera plus comme ça! Je ne veux pas que tu me trompes à nouveau, alors… alors je ne suis plus très certain de mes sentiments.

Le rouquin se pinça les lèvres car c'était ce qu'il avait redouté.

_Est-ce que tu veux… est-ce que tu veux quand même le savoir? Demanda-t-il timidement. S'il y a toujours cette flamme entre nous, je ne veux pas laisser tomber.

_Moi non plus.

Quelque peu réchauffé par la réponse sincère qu'il venait d'entendre, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un mince sourire.

Jyuushiro ne rajouta rien, se contentant de le fixer.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'orangé s'apprêtait à faire. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui et poser ses mains sur ses épaules, il eut l'impression de revenir au début de leur relation. C'était comme s'ils se regardaient pour la première fois. Comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser pour la première fois. Leurs cœurs palpitaient et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent.

Et lorsque Kurosaki releva son visage, ils échangèrent un baiser lent, très lent. Leurs lèvres restèrent closes un bon moment, chacun tentant de ressentir cette « flamme » au creux de son estomac. Le même effet qu'un premier baiser. Celui qui vous fait chavirer, celui qui vous fait perdre pieds... Celui qui rend vos jambes molles, qui vous fait trembler...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jyuushiro garda les yeux un moment fermés.

_Alors? Demanda l'orangé. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours là, cette flamme?

_Oui, indéniablement.

Jyuushiro le savait bien avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Dès qu'il se trouvait face à Ichigo, des milliers de papillons se mettaient à chatouiller son bas-ventre, il était assommé par toutes sortes d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas une flamme qui brûlait en lui pour l'orangé, mais carrément un feu incendiaire!

_Et toi? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

_Si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, ça te suffirait comme réponse?

Jyuushiro étira un léger sourire tout à fait sincère. Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un autre baiser, beaucoup plus poussé cette fois-ci.

_Ichigo, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous. Peu importe si tu as couché avec Kensei que tu ais aimé cela, qu'il t'ait donné plus de plaisir que moi... Tout ce que je veux que tu saches c'est que je t'appartiens, à toi, rien qu'à toi, et je t'appartiendrai toujours.

Ichigo resta perplexe quelques instants devant sa réplique. L'homme qui avait été si jaloux pendant leur semaine à Osaka, lui qui l'avait pratiquement gardé enfermé pendant une semaine à l'hôtel, il venait de dire que ça lui importait peu qu'il ait couché avec Kensei? Vraiment très étrange…

_J'en ai assez de perdre du temps avec ma stupide jalousie. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait et...

_Tais-toi, chuchota le plus jeune. Je suis d'accord, le temps qu'on a ensemble est précieux. Je ne veux pas le gâcher outre mesure. Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles dans de futils discours, ce que tu sais si bien faire!

Jyuushiro baissa les yeux et eut un petit rien étouffé. Mais ses mains, elles, serrèrent de plus belle leur poigne autour de ses hanches.

_Je sais que j'ai des défauts...

_J'en ai aussi, ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire. Mais je t'aime tel que tu es...

Jyuushiro vint placer son visage dans le creux de son cou :

_Je t'aime aussi comme tu es. Je ne crois toujours pas possible que quelqu'un comme toi puisse aimer un vieux dans mon genre mais...

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et serra de plus belle le cou de son amant entre ses bras. Leurs torses se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

_Je t'aime, Ichigo, souffla Ukitake. N'en doute jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends?

_Je sais...

_Tu es toute ma vie à présent. En très peu de temps, tu es devenu mon univers et te perdre... je ne peux tout simplement pas le concevoir...

Le rouquin laissa un léger baiser sur sa joue, sentant dans la voix de son amant, toute l'émotion que lui inspirait le moment. Ichigo lui-même sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge. Cependant, il vint poser son front contre celui du plus âgé et ferma les yeux.

_Alors... deviens mon univers.

-------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, l'appartement des deux amants n'eut guère de répit, et ne resta guère de temps silencieux. Entre les cris de l'un, les cris de l'autre, les gémissements rauques, le bruit sourd du lit qui tapait contre le mur…

Ichigo et Jyuushiro firent l'amour toute la nuit.

Et peu importait au plus vieux son état de santé, peu importait si cette nuit était la dernière de sa vie, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester éveillé et crier toute la nuit de plaisir, et entendre Ichigo crier lui aussi.

Toute la nuit, parcourir de ses lèvres le corps de son amant, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait comme jamais. Lui montrer ce que signifiait "être son univers".

Parce qu'il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, ils repartaient à zéro. Plus rien ne viendrait entacher leur bonheur.

Il ferait tout pour rendre Ichigo heureux.

Peu en importerait le prix…

* * *

_**Moui, j'avais prévu une suite : un Kensei X Ichigo. Sorry mais cette suite, je l'ai perdu avec mon bug d'ordinateur qui date de deux mois. Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, et aussi parce que j'ai très envie de faire un Kensei X Ichigo, j'en ai donc prévu un. Mais celui-ci n'aura aucun rapport avec "In Love ith Daddy" ^^**_

_**Merci à tous celles qui ont lu cette fic, merci à celles qui l'ont mise en favoris, celles qui l'ont reviewée :**_

_**ichiniix - ichiiX - neverland25 - juju-smile - Altabatha - Yayuhe - Bat^^ - Psykomouak - BipBip - Allen36 - Pure Absynthe - Nell-33 - LiTtle Dolls - vivi20 - Dreamy - mel - VelvetCat - ByakuyaSoul - vivi - Ykyrya - Estelle Uzumaki - tisha - Hoshiyo-chan - kanaba - rukia - hayase-sama - Aya - Tsubaki-manga-girl - bianka17 - Oo-Yaoi-oO - Sasuna-chan - lalilana77 - Kisa - Punkie - 'tachi88 - saku - ze-perverse-shinigami.**_

_**Un grand merci à vous pour vos super reviews!!!**_

_**Je suis triste de terminer cette fic, parce que ce petit couple est quand même bien sympathique, mais j'aime écrire ce genre de romance et de complications (Sadique-sama c'est moi! ^^) donc j'ai beaucoup aimé vous la livrer.**_

_**A très vite ^^  
**_


End file.
